ONE SHOTS MARCO X ACE
by blizzardheaven
Summary: diferentes situaciones, diferentes universos una misma pareja. porque el mundo necesita mas MARCO X ACE
1. Capítulo 1

RECIBO PEDIDOS.

1 la pareja debe ser marco x ace.

2 darme una idea de lo que quieren, como se conocen o en que situación. que criaturas son, que problema tienen, en fin, algo de lo que me pueda inspirar.

3- actualizaciones de vez en cuando.

espero sus opiniones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la gente aterrada había llegado al gremio de magos de barba blanca marco había estado curioso. Entre los 1.600 magos que conformaban uno de los gremios más grandes del mundo, se podían hallar algunos de los hechiceros, magos y hacedores de pociones más habilidosos y fuertes de los que se tuviera registro.

Por esa misma cantidad de miembros poderosos era que le pareció curioso y algo raro que una misión requiriera tan urgentemente su presencia, habían solicitado al mismo barba blanca, pero este se había negado diciendo que sus hijos eran más que suficiente.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en frente de la horda iracunda de gente que ocupo la sala del gremio.

Una mujer joven de cabello negro fue la primera que se adelanto:

-señor Phoenix- se veía asustada y llevaba una venda en el brazo – somos una tribu que vive en el centro del bosque de la ciudad de Baterilla-

\- sigue- marco ordenó-

\- hace más o menos un año que fuimos atacados por un espíritu de fuego-

Marco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque no se noto mucho con su expresión aburrida. Los espíritus de fuego estaban casi extintos más que todo porque los magos que usan la magia negra, los cazaron para usarlos como sacrificio en la invocación de demonios.

\- no hicimos nada esa vez porque solo fue una pequeña parte del bosque la que fue quemado y bueno… el demonio se marcho después de eso-

\- ¡pero ahora ha ido demasiado lejos!- un hombre viejo con un bastón se adelanto- ah quemado casi toda nuestra aldea, nuestros cultivos y el bosque no creo que sobreviva a esto. ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Pondremos nuestros recursos en ustedes! ¡Solo desháganse de eso!-

Marco discutió con el hombre hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo de precio. Ahora marco comprendía porque se le había llamado a él específicamente, el era un mago que se había fusionado hace un tiempo con un ave fénix y dicha ave se alimentaba de fuego.

Querían que literalmente se comiera al espíritu de fuego.

Acepto la misión con curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería aquel espíritu celestial, invocación de la fuerza de la naturaleza?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llego al territorio de la aldea, encontró solo destrucción. El fuego impetuoso había arrasado con cada pedazo de madera, cada techo de paja, cada planta sembrada en un radio impresionante.

Cuando había tenido la entrevista con sus contratadores les había preguntado claramente si habían hecho algo para ofender al espíritu. Estos habían negado, diciendo que era costumbre desde hace muchas décadas que el remolino de fuego viviera en el bosque y ellos nunca habían traspasado los límites de su territorio.

Le había tomado varios días seguir la pista de aquel infierno andante.

Pero cuando lo había encontrado, todo hiso que valiera la pena.

Era hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Teniendo en su cuerpo la encarnación de un ave fénix, marco era un amante del fuego, el cual usaba para regenerarse, para revitalizarse.

Se podía llamar un huracán de fuego. En el centro del remolino de llamas naranjas, amarillas y blancas se podía ver fácilmente el núcleo ardiente como un sol.

Marco solo tenía que clavar un hechizo ahí para deshacerse de él. No es que fuera fácil, ese fuego viviente era una fuerza de la naturaleza, la encarnación de la ira.

-quien… se atreve… a venir… a mis dominios…- el fuego no tenia voz propia, pero marco podía sentir las llamas hablar.

-soy un mago- dijo marco dando un paso más cerca de la criatura.

El fuego ardió iracundo y una ola de calor se desprendió de el quemando todo en un radio de cien metros.

Marco se regenero con rapidez.

-¡escoria!- podía escuchar las quejas y maldiciones del fuego- ¡planeas usarme para invocar seres del inframundo!-

Así que eso era.

Los espíritus de fuego eran también la materialización de la magia. En un lugar donde las criaturas mágicas habitaban mantenían una exudación constante de magia y Al no haber nadie que hiciera uso de ella, se acumulaba con el pasar de los siglos y en determinado momento, podía cobrar vida propia.

Si algún mago maligno lograba dominar uno de esos espíritus, también tenía un manantial de magia que podía explotar y utilizar a su antojo.

Podía sacrificarlo para traer al mundo un poder destructivo mayor.

Probablemente ese fuego estaba enojado con los humanos por intentarlo.

Marco pensó bien las cosas. ¿De que serviría matarlo?, era una criatura magnifica. El mago podía sentir la maravillosa magia de siglos fluir a ríos de ese núcleo brillante. Sin embargo, si lo dejaba libre cabía la posibilidad de mas destrucción, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Trato de llegar a una conclusión en que las partes no salieran afectadas demasiado.

Marco realmente podía alimentarse de la magia del fuego sin necesidad de matarlo. Para eso necesitaba un hechizo vinculante.

Un contrato de familiar.

Había dos tipos de familiares:

Los invocados: aquellos magos que buscaban en libros de hechizos y traían de otros mundos criaturas sirvientes. Estas criaturas eran las que ponían las reglas del contrato, cuando ayudarían y cuando no, y en qué términos el contrato se daría por terminado.

Los dominados: los magos buscaban personalmente a la criatura que necesitaban y al ganar una batalla contra ellos obtenían el derecho a establecer las reglas del contrato, tenían absoluto control sobre la magia del otro. Y ellos decidían cuando terminar o no el contrato.

Marco tendría que hacer lo segundo.

El había planeado por días antes de venir a enfrentarse al fuego desastroso.

El fuego ataco por segunda vez y la tierra misma se convirtió en un líquido derretido. Marco seguía regenerándose. Los ataques se volvieron incesantes y marco comenzó a poner en acción su plan.

Saco su piedra mágica del bolsillo e invoco varios hechizos de transporte. Los ubicó estratégicamente alrededor del bosque.

Su cuerpo desaparecía de un lugar para llegar a otro causando a la criatura despistarse de lugar para los ataques. Marco tendía poco a poco su pequeña trampa.

El enemigo natural del fuego era el agua por supuesto.

Habían pasado varios minutos en ese vaivén de ataques. Marco había tejido una red para contenerlo por unos minutos.

El infierno se hizo demasiado incluso para él. Su piel empezó a quemarse más rápido de lo que podía regenerarse y la magia de fuego era tan inestable que hacía imposible absorberla. Pronto su corazón se asomaba por su caja torácica.

El espíritu del fénix hizo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger el órgano de marco.

El fuego crispaba a su alrededor y marco supo que era ahora o nunca. Las palabras en latín antiguo fueron recitadas con rapidez y eficacia y un montón de hilos morados se dejaron ver y se abalanzaron contra el núcleo de la criatura.

Esta rugió e intento liberarse, pero marco había dado la mitad de su magia actual para que esa red, durara por lo menos tres minutos.

Pudo comprimir el incendio al tamaño de un barril. La red rápidamente empezó a ser consumida.

Pero marco ya estaba actuando. Su poder se concentro en un único hechizo.

Lluvia.

Una tempestad comenzó a caer, gruesos goterones golpeaban sin cesar el núcleo del espíritu y este rugía, impotente para escapar y esconderse, como las gotas iban poco a poco reduciéndolo de tamaño.

Cuando la red se deshizo completamente, el terrible remolino de fuego tenía el tamaño de una antorcha y parpadeaba miserablemente.

A punto de extinguirse.

La lluvia ya había parado y marco se acerco a la criatura extendiendo la mano derecha hacia ella, tomándola con sus manos.

\- revela tu verdadero nombre- ordeno

La llama parpadeante era solo un despojo de su anterior poder, no tenía voluntad y un simple hechizo de verdad le dio a marco lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El era un espíritu de fuego que había vivido por más de quinientos años. Durante ese periodo de tiempo solo había conocido a dos como él y se habían separado hace mas de cien.

El se consideraba poderoso. Podía barrer ciudades y bosques enteros sin dejar una sola pizca de vida. No hacia eso casi nunca, solo cuando era retado y ese había sido el caso unos meses atrás cuando un gremio de magos oscuros intento atraparlo.

Los había reducido a cenizas.

Pero ese mago que había llegado, mirándolo como si no fuera la gran cosa, lo había puesto histérico. Había intentado pulverizarlo pero la cucaracha tenia magia de regeneración bastante decente y se movía de un lado a otro, escurridizo como un ratón.

No noto la trampa que le tendieron.

Cuando estaba atrapado entre las cuerdas supo que podría soltarse en cuestión de minutos. Además, el mago estaba cansado y había utilizado mucha de su magia para inmovilizarlo.

Los magos malignos que habían venido tras él, no tenían ni la mitad de la coordinación e inteligencia de este extraño mago, así que se había sentido un poco curioso. Cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo y apagarlo mientras él estaba inmóvil sintió que era su final.

Su magia se apago poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaba su núcleo luchando por sobrevivir, imposible de incendiar la leña húmeda y agotado hasta el límite.

\- revela tu verdadero nombre-

Nunca.

Se mantuvo callado, prefiriendo morir con orgullo que vivir humillado. Pero no había nada que pudiera defenderlo y el otro invoco un hechizo de la verdad.

-revela tu verdadero nombre- repitió el mago

El espíritu intento que las letras no salieran de él, que su voz de fuego no se escuchara, pero fue en vano.

-A…C…E- vio con horror como su nombre se desprendía de él y una pequeña perla roja apareció en la mano del hechicero.

-sírveme lealmente- juro que pudo ver una sonrisa comemierda en la cara del mendigo mago.

Lo siguiente fueron los términos del contrato. Todo lo que sabía era que el ahora le pertenecía a un mago llamado marco, a un gremio llamado barba blanca, a un país llamado Grand line.

De pronto sintió como se estaba comprimiendo. Se asusto y pensó que sería absorbido y convertido de nuevo en magia sin vida, pero no fue así. Pronto sintió las piedras del suelo y vio que no estaba flotando nunca más.

Miro hacia abajo, donde no podía sentir su cuerpo llameante y vio una extraña masa de carne. Intento quemarla, intento desprenderse de ella pero no fue posible. Por ultimo un espasmo obligo a esas dos masas de carne a moverse.

-son tus piernas, no te hagas daño-

¿Piernas? ¿En qué lugar del mundo el fuego tenia piernas?

-ahora eres un humano-

Oh dios, que humillación.

Más espasmos lo invadieron y de repente se sentía en un mar de agua.

-¡respira!- el mago corrió a su lado abriéndole la boca- aquí… absorbe el aire-

Hizo muestras de como Ace debía hacerlo, y pronto se encontró respirando. Qué raro que le sonaba la palabra.

No podía coordinarse bien. Humillado vio como el otro lo tomo en sus brazos, inmóvil y expuesto.

Fue un viaje corto hasta una carreta de madera desvencijada. Ace quería quemarla, quería demostrar que no se le podía dominar, pero ni una sola chispa salió de él.

\- ni lo intentes- la maldita sonrisa del otro se hizo más grande- tu magia esta bajo mi control… Ace-

Su nombre se oía terrible en boca del otro. Logro soltar un gruñido.

-mal…di…to – sus primeras palabras se dejaron escuchar- te… quemare…-

El otro soltó una risita entre dientes y una extraña cosa suave y larga cubrió su cuerpo humano, había oído que la llamaban manta.

-duerme niño-

¿Qué coño era dormir? ¿Por qué quería que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué lo llamaba niño?

El temor lo invadió por primera vez en su vida. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras la carreta se movió sola rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡bienvenido marco!- una de las hacedoras de pociones mas talentosas que hubiera conocido salió a verlo, se llamaba Haruta y era una de los miembros fundadores del gremio junto con él.

Marco saludo con alegría. Poco a poco los magos presentes desfilaron a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- un hechicero de nombre Satch salió adelante pasando un brazo por los hombros de su viejo amigo- ¿te incendiaron el trasero? Como se que te gusta pinche masoquista…

Marco golpeo la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está padre?-

-aquí, hijo mío- el hombre gigante salió, su prominente bigote en medialuna podía esconder la mayoría de su sonrisa pero su gesto cariñoso era más que suficiente-¿Cómo te fue?

-tengo que mostrarte algo, y a los comandantes también-

Los comandantes eran los quince miembros fundadores mas el maestro de gremio que era barba blanca, entre los cuales marco era el segundo.

Los mencionados se unieron a marco y lo siguieron hasta la sala del gremio donde se guardaban las carrozas, todo estaba desierto a excepción de ellos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – un mago llamado Izo comento- ¿nos va a presentar a su novia?

Los demás rieron jovialmente, marco era un solterón.

Marco los hizo callar y los llevo hasta su carroza.

-¿Qué es eso marco?- pregunto padre- ¿de dónde sacaste ese muchacho?-

\- mejor que eso- Izo escupió- ¿Por qué esta desnudo?- su sonrisa picara no paso desapercibida.

\- el es…- marco pensó por un momento- Portgas- ese nombre llego a su mente después de haberlo leído en alguna parte, alguna vez.

-¿y?- todos dijeron a coro

\- es mi nuevo familiar… el espíritu de fuego que capture en el bosque de Baterilla… está un poco enojado, advirtió -

Los gritos sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, si quieren mas solo díganmelo.

chau.


	2. entre piratas y marines

El comodoro Portgas d Ace estaba en su primer misión en mar abierto.

Después de haber entrenado en la academia durante años, por fin se le había permitido unirse al escuadrón de un vicealmirante y navegar bajo su mando en el Grand line.

Él se convirtió en marine como su querido abuelo tanto quería.

En realidad también fue conveniente para Ace porque Sengoku estaba investigando cosas concernientes a su existencia y eso no era bueno de ninguna manera.

Cuando se había inscrito en la academia de marines las investigaciones se habían detenido milagrosamente y Ace no había cuestionado su suerte.

Después de todo estando en la marina consiguió una excelente fruta del diablo y con ella haría su camino hacia los almirantes.

Bueno, eso era lo que había planeado, pero no salió como quería.

El G-5 era una flota peligrosa después de todo.

Se metían donde nadie los llamaba, enfrentaban enemigos poderosos y atraían mas enemigos poderosos.

Era una mierda de trabajo, eso resumía el maldito escuadrón.

Una tarde después de un entrenamiento un poco muy agotante con Smoker, decidió que debía dar un paseo para desahogar sus frustraciones.

Estaba al otro lado de la isla, aunque no quería llevaba su uniforme de marine que levantaba miradas aireadas de los aldeanos, era un territorio protegido por piratas así que ni modo.

Cuando llego hasta la playa pudo ver algo extraño a lo lejos.

Había dos hombres, uno moreno, gordo y uno de piel más clara con el cabello rojo peinado de manera extraña.

Estaban peleándose.

Ace no iba a interrumpir su batalla, pero decidió que no era mal negocio mirar quien ganaba.

Luego de unos instantes, y usando un truco muy sucio, el hombre gordo y moreno apuñalo a su contrincante por la espalda mientras le arrebataba un objeto morado y redondo.

Una fruta del diablo.

Se acerco sigilosamente y pudo escuchar la conversación.

-no me hagas esto…- el hombre pelirrojo estaba perdiendo el aliento- somos hermanos… ¿Por qué?-

Ace sintió una especie de llamarada que subía desde los dedos de sus pies a la punta de su cabeza.

¿Ese hombre iba a matar a su hermano?

La repulsión lleno su cuerpo. No fue capaz de imaginarse a él y Luffy en una situación similar.

-nunca hemos sido hermanos, idiota… ahora que he encontrado esto, no los necesito más… adiós, zehahahahahaha-

La mirada traicionada del otro sujeto se grabo como hierro caliente en su cerebro, se notaba que había confiado en el con todo su corazón.

Ace decidió intervenir.

Antes de que la navaja diera en el corazón del hombre que estaba en el suelo, una columna de fuego mando a volar al gordo.

\- hijo de puta- Ace rugió y puso sus manos al frente formando una pistola con su índice y su dedo del corazón disparando una ráfaga de balas de fuego.

El hombre, que no esperaba esa ayuda de último minuto se decidió inmediatamente por huir.

Ace quería perseguir al maldito pero el pequeño riachuelo de sangre que salía del hombre derrotado, le convenció de quien necesitaba más urgentemente ayuda.

-¿estás bien?- inmediatamente retiro la ropa de los lugares heridos inspeccionando la gravedad de los daños.

Fue cuando se topo con el tatuaje en el pectoral del hombre que su aliento se detuvo.

La cruz con medialuna que era símbolo de un Yonkou.

Barba blanca.

-joooder- exhaló después de unos segundos.

-¿mi-marine?-

-shh, cierra la boca señor copete, que te estoy ayudando- Ace miro los daños y aun podía hacer algo- va a ser doloroso pero voy a cauterizar las heridas con mi fuego… aguántate como hombre-

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como al fuego de Ace quemo en su cuerpo y la sangre dejo de salir.

-listo, ahora tienes que ver a un médico…- Ace se limpió el sudor de la cara, controlar su poder para no quemar al hombre de adentro hacia afuera había tomado su esfuerzo.

Utilizo los trozos de su camisa ensangrentada para vendar las heridas.

-¿Por qué… porque me ayudas?- el hombre parecía conmocionado, no es que Ace lo culpara, después de todo no se ven muchos marines salvando la vida de piratas-

-podrías considerarlo como mi idea de justicia… pirata- Ace siguió vendando a medida que hablaba, mientras una vocecita en su interior que no se rendía en su sueño de ser un pirata cantaba alegremente- traicionar a un compañero el algo que ni un marine ni un pirata debería hacer jamás… hijo de puta, lo hubiera rostizado como a una maldita gallina-

El hombre herido soltó una especie de risa que más parecía un gorgojeo.

-no te rías- regaño Ace- se te van a abrir las heridas idiota -

-Satch-

-¿eh?-

-comandante… de la cuarta división- tomo aire-… de los piratas de Shirohige… Satch-

\- aja, gracias por avisarme que tengo un costoso culo que mandar a Impel Down- el hombre le sonrió a pesar de lo que Ace acababa de decir.

\- aun así… salvaste mi vida-

\- ¿no sabes cuándo dejar de hablar? –

-no-

-hijo de puta- Ace negó con la cabeza- el otro cabronazo huyo con la fruta, lo siento-

El otro pareció sorprendido por un momento.

-eres un gran tipo-

-cierra la boca- Ace vendo una de las heridas con un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria-

-ouch, ok, ok, basta…-

\- tienes que irte de aquí, el G-5 está cerca y sí te encuentran te van a arrestar-

-¿acaso… no vas a hacerlo?-

\- no sería justo, yo no te derrote, además…- Ace miro hacia otro lado- una guerra en marine Ford… es un coñazo-

Ambos rieron de acuerdo.

El pecoso se levanto para irse.

\- de ahora en adelante, sí te mueres, es tu problema. Yo ya hice mi parte-

-gracias-

Ace resoplo y se dio la vuelta.

-oye...-

-mmm

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Ace lo pensó un segundo, pero no vio nada de malo en ello.

-Portgas d Ace-

Se fue sin una segunda mirada.

-a oyaji le gustaría…- el hombre sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después.

Ace mantuvo el secreto acerca del hombre que había salvado, sí alguien llegara a saber, lo ejecutarían por traidor.

Ayudaba a izar las velas cuando sucedió.

-señor, un barco pirata se aproxima- grito otro de los comodoros al vicealmirante Smoker y la capitana Tashigi.

-¿Qué tripulación?- el hombre pregunto sin inmutarse, al moreno le agradaba Smoker, tan calmado pero leal y Tashigi era la amabilidad encarnada.

-estamos investigándolo…- el hombre dijo y luego vino corriendo otro más que parecía a punto de llorar- señor… es Shirohige, quien nos persigue es la tripulación del Yonkou…-

Todo el mundo en cubierta a excepción de Smoker, Tashigi y el mismo Ace entro en pánico.

-TODO EL MUNDO CALMADOS- grito Smoker- quiero los cañones listos, y el barco en dirección noreste, nos tenemos que largar-

Sus palabras pusieron a todo el mundo en marcha.

-Portgas, usted conmigo y Tashigi-

Eran usuarios de fruta del diablo, así que estarían en el escuadrón de ofensiva.

Era una de las naves auxiliares de Shirohige, uno de los Moby pequeños.

Por eso no se habían dado cuenta en un principio.

Ace observo con cuidado como una ráfaga de fuego azul pareció estallar en la cofa del barco pirata, y se lanzo directo hacia ellos.

Ace corrió por la cubierta hasta una barandilla y usando su fruta del diablo se impulsó como un cohete e intercepto aquella cosa azul en el aire, causando un choque que lo envió de vuelta a cubierta y que hizo retroceder a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa azul.

-Smoker estaba con Tashigi desviando las balas de cañón, y gritando órdenes a los subordinados acerca de cómo dirigir el barco.

Nada de eso fue suficiente y en unos minutos el mini Moby Dick estaba a estribor.

-prepárense para ser abordados- grito una voz pirata al azar y la tripulación enemiga se aventuro en el buque de guerra marine.

Por supuesto el G-5 es el grupo de marines más violento que hay en la marina y pronto una batalla encarnizada comenzó.

Muy pronto se vieron diezmados y solo quedaban en pie los más fuertes del batallón.

-ALTO AL FUEGO- una voz muy autoritaria grito en la embarcación pirata y todos obedecieron, incluidos los marines aunque no de buena gana.

Ace se fijo en el tablón que hacía de puente entre las dos embarcaciones.

Había un hombre caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

El pecoso fue impresionado. Además de la sensación de poder que venía de él, era muy atractivo físicamente.

Tenía cabello rubio, un cuerpo entrenado y musculoso, vestía una camisa morada abierta dejando ver sus pectorales y su paquete de seis, pantalones grises, con una faja azul en la cintura y una correa de oro colgando de ella, como zapatos usaba unas sandalias.

\- detengamos esta lucha innecesaria, yoi- sonrió perezosamente mientras daba un pequeño salto a la cubierta del buque marine.

\- ¿innecesaria?- escupió Smoker enojado- ustedes fueron los que vinieron a nosotros sin ninguna razón ¿y ahora piden detener la batalla?, no seas ridículo pirata-

El hombre miro impasible al vicealmirante.

-hemos venido por una razón- miro a los hombres de pie en la cubierta- ¿Quiénes son los usuarios de habilidades en su equipo?-

-no necesitas saber eso- reclamo Smoker.

-comandante Marco- uno de los subordinados piratas apareció-aquí está el informe de usuarios de fruta en la nave.

¿Cuándo habían conseguido eso?

¿Comandante Marco? Todos los marines en el barco se estremecieron.

Estaban frente al comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige, y segundo al mando.

Mierda.

Ace debió haberlo reconocido enseguida sí no fuera porque no tenía costumbre de leer el periódico y las recompensas, a menos que se tratara de Luffy.

-Smoker… nada, nada… a ver… ¿Quién de ustedes es Portgas d Ace?- pregunto sacudiendo los papeles y dejándolos caer.

Su mirada paso por todos los marines de pie en el barco.

-¿Qué negocio tienes conmigo?- Ace dio un paso adelante mirando al comandante de forma retadora.

La mirada que Marco el fénix le envió le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Fue una mirada sucia por decir poco. Sintió como le quitaron cada prenda de ropa con los ojos.

-pecas… cabello negro, poder de fuego- el hombre se paso una mano por la barbilla –sí… coincides con la descripción…- sonrió.

Ace se puso en guardia inmediatamente ¿Qué asunto tenían con él? No había nada que les hubiera hecho a no ser…

Maldito sea el hombre llamado Satch.

-oyaji quiere conocerte… vamos, no tenemos todo el día- el hombre le hizo una seña par que subiera a su barco.

-¿y porque tendría que subir al barco de nuestro enemigo?- Ace incendio sus manos, no se iba con ellos de ninguna manera.

-no te lo estoy pidiendo- el hombre se acercaba caminando hacia Ace- es una orden de un Yonkou, no tienes derecho a negarte-

A medida que caminaba sus pies se transformaron en unas garras doradas y plumas azules que terminaban en llamas se dejaron entrever en sus brazos y pecho.

\- sí lo prefieres por las malas…-

La pelea inicio su segunda ronda con más fuerza que la primera vez, espadas volaban y sangre se derramaba en la cubierta, Smoker intento ayudar a Ace pero era detenido por los subordinados del comandante.

Ace sabía que no estaba al nivel del hombre, y pronto se vio acorralado, herido y con la fuerza necesaria solo para ponerse de pie.

-nada mal mocoso… con un poco de entrenamiento podrías hacer algo bueno, yoi-

-acaso… ese hijo de puta ¿no podía cerrar la boca?, a que viene todo esto…

-nosotros no le guardamos secretos a nuestro padre, yoi…-

Con un último ataque Ace perdió el conocimiento.

Marco tomo el cuerpo del adolescente entre sus brazos y lo tiro por encima de su hombro.

-bueno señores, nos retiramos, yoi-

Los piratas se pusieron en formación defensiva y volvieron a su barco.

Smoker se sostenía el brazo probablemente roto mientras miraba como el comandante subía a su barco con el marine como si fuera un costal de papas.

-LLAMEN AL CUARTEL GENERAL, AVISEN DEL SECUESTRO DE UNO DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS-

Los que aun quedaban parados se apuraron en cumplir la orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace se despertó por el sonido de las olas al fondo y el calor del sol golpeando en su cara.

Le dolía el cuerpo a horrores, ¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una sala blanca con muchas camas vacías a su alrededor.

Tardo varios minutos en ubicarse.

-mierda-

Se froto la cara con las manos terminando de despejarse, estaba en el barco enemigo, de uno de los piratas más fuertes del mundo rodeado de criminales con un montón de ceros en sus carteles de recompensa.

-lo siento, chico-

Ace torció su cabeza de una forma dolorosa. En una cama un poco más alejada que la suya estaba recostado el hombre culpable de toda esta mierda.

-tu… cabrón…- Ace se impulsó aun en contra de todo el dolor de su cuerpo-

-oye, oye, oye, oye- el otro negaba con las manos al ver la expresión amenazante del otro- no fue mi idea, el viejo quería conocerte y Marco se ofreció a traerte aquí…-

-¿y eso incluía masacrar a mi escuadrón?- Ace estaba cada vez más cerca de la cama del otro- te salvo el culo ¿y que recibo a cambio? ¡Una paliza!… maldito pedazo de mierda-

Antes de que Ace pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese copete, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-alto ahí, Portgas…- el primer comandante se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban parándose en medio de los dos- le salvaste la vida, pero eso no te da derecho a quitársela- sonrió con saña

Ace se mordió el interior de la mejilla apuñalándolos a los dos con sus ojos.

-veo que puedes ponerte en pie, entonces sígueme, oyaji quiere hablar contigo-

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

-será mejor que vayas…- Satch dijo- te llevara a rastras sí te niegas…-

-voy a venir y arreglar los asuntos contigo, copete-

Ace miro que no tenía puesta su ropa de marine.

-¿qué paso con mi ropa?-

-¿enserio crees que íbamos a dejar que tuvieras ropa de marine en un barco pirata? En el momento en que llegaste, las enfermeras te la quitaron y Haruta la quemo mientras bailaba alrededor de una fogata…-

-tch al menos no quemaron mi sombrero y mi collar-

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta la cubierta. Allí en medio de la enorme cubierta donde fácilmente podía caber su buque naval estaba el hombre gigante, sentado en la silla más grande que había visto bebiendo sake conectado a un sinfín de aparatos médicos y con un escuadrón de enfermeras regañándolo.

Cuando vio a Marco y a Ace acercándose a él dejo su botella aun lado.

-¿así que tú eres el mocoso a quien debo la vida de mi hijo?-

-usted no me debe nada…- Ace no parecía intimidado cosa que sorprendió a toda la tripulación – más bien ¿Qué estaban pensando? Porque de la nada llegan a mi barco y nos apalean a todos… ¿esa es la mejor forma que tiene de agradecerme? Por qué joder, ¿el tipo del copete no se podía quedar callado?-

Ace como siempre se dio cuenta tarde de la forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a quien se suponía era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, bueno, sí lo tiraban por la borda ¿Qué más daba sí decía lo que quería?

-gurararararara…- el hombre gigante soltó una carcajada que estremeció el barco entero- eres un mocoso atrevido…

Ace estaba en estado de shock porque la verdad esperaba muchas reacciones, todas las cuales terminaban con su inevitable muerte.

-¿no te gustaría convertirte en uno de mis hijos?-

La impresión que causo esto en Ace hizo que todos sus órganos heridos se apretujaran y grito mientras escupía un chorro de sangre.

-QUE BICHO TE PICO, VIEJO SENIL, DEVUELVEME INMEDIATAMENTE A TIERRA-

-¿Cuándo tocamos tierra Marco?- el hombre sonrió

-en seis meses, yoi- el rubio sonrió cómplice.

-ahí lo tienes mocoso, espérate seis meses- grito un tripulante al azar.

-AGHHH- Ace grito frustrado-

¿Por qué a él? ¿No se suponía que no debía ser un pirata? (ignorando la voz de su mente que le gritaba que no renunciara a su sueño de niño) ¿Cómo iba a soportar seis meses de vivir con ese montón de idiotas? ¿El comandante rubio acaba de sobarle el trasero?

Oh dios, va a enloquecer.


	3. Entre las aguas oscuras

_El hombre desagradable bebía alcohol de una botella apestosa y medio vacía, sentado en una roca con sus pies sumergidos en la orilla del mar._

 _-hoy…. ¡Hic!…es seguro que baja… voy a divertirme mucho con el… ¡hic!-_

 _Había un niño que acostumbraba bajar solo a ese peligroso risco, le gustaba buscar chucherías en la arena mientras observaba el sol reflejarse en las olas y chapotear en el agua._

 _Perfecto… nadie que tuviera tres neuronas en el coco, bajaría a ese lugar._

 _Nadie se daría cuenta sí el niño no volvía a casa después de jugar._

 _Escucho una voz susurrante que se acercaba y volteo la cabeza con una sonrisa ¿ya había llegado? Mostro una sonrisa de dientes amarillos, que se cambio con una mueca de terror._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _Luego todo fue un borrón de garras y dientes._

 _Una mancha roja quedo flotando en el agua y fue deshecha rápidamente por la infinita agua del mar._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ace tenía cerca de diez años cuando lo vio por primera vez.

No era un niño muy sociable y le gustaba caminar solo por la playa, recogiendo conchas de caracol para vender y de vez en cuando chapotear por debajo del muelle donde la vista de las personas no lo alcanzara.

Un día tan normal como cualquier otro decidió que sería buena idea bajar el acantilado en la parte norte de su isla ahora que la marea estaba baja. A veces cuando se había aventurado a esa saliente rocosa de la cual los adultos le advertían que se mantuviera alejado, encontraba tesoros marinos que no se veían en ningún otro lugar de la isla.

Descendió la saliente, aferrándose a las rocas y bordes del precipicio consciente de que tenia al menos tres horas antes de que la marea comenzara a subir y lo matara aplastado contra las puntas filosas de la pared.

Una vez que llego al final de su recorrido comenzó a escarbar en la arena en busca de chucherías hasta que escucho un chapoteo.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, confundido porque no había nadie más con él, y no había nadie tan estúpido como para bajar el acantilado.

El no contaba, porque no era estúpido, era muy valiente, que es otra cosa.

Antes de que pudiera bajar su cabeza de nuevo escucho de nuevo el ruido.

Esta vez se levanto, invadido por la curiosidad y se echo a caminar hacia más adentro, donde había una cueva hecha por la olas que era una trampa mortal cuando la marea estaba alta, porque estaba llena de piques y baches.

Llego hasta donde el agua estancada subía un poco por encima de sus rodillas, no dispuesto a ir mas allá porque aun si sabía nadar no se iba a meter a un lugar potencialmente mortal solo por curiosidad.

A más o menos veinte o veinticinco metros vio el causante del ruido. No podía distinguir bien la figura pero parecía un hombre, un hombre que sostenía un bulto en sus brazos que tampoco pudo distinguir. Lo que si sabía era que el otro parecía estar comiendo.

-¿h-hola?- Ace tartamudeo y vio que la persona miro en su dirección.

Retrocedió instintivamente hasta estar de nuevo en arena seca y vio que el hombre se sumergió en el agua en su dirección, dejando abandonado el bulto en el agua que se hundió como una piedra.

El niño sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna y una advertencia de su mente que le gritaba que corriera y escalara el abismo sin mirar atrás.

Antes de que pudiera hacer eso, una cabeza con cabello rubio se asomo por encima del agua y lo miró

Tenía la mirada aburrida y ojos azul cielo, cuando empezó a abandonar el agua Ace miro que había un brillo azul por debajo del hombre y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para mirar más de cerca.

Una cola.

-¿eh?- el pequeño se quedo embelesado mirando la extremidad que terminaba en la cadera del hombre adulto. No se fijo en que el otro lo examinaba de la misma manera.

Finalmente entro en razón y comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirar el hombre adulto que se sentó en la arena con la cola sumergida y lo miraba muy curiosamente.

Poco a poco el hombre con cola de pescado extendió el brazo derecho hacia él y curvado sus dedos hacia adentro una y otra vez, lo llamo de regreso.

Pero Ace no era tan estúpido como para cumplir esa petición y dando la vuelta corrió todo el camino hasta que empezó a escalar y desapareció de la vista muy pronto echándose a correr a su casa, sus tesoros dejados atrás en la carrera.

El merman miro al niño desaparecer, se arrastro hacia la cueva y sonrió oscuramente mientras se echaba a nadar de nuevo hacia su comida abandonada hace poco.

No comería niños humanos porque eran demasiado flacos. Los hombres o las mujeres adultas eran mejores, con grandes cantidades de grasa y musculo.

Como el que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por supuesto la historia que Ace conto a su familia, no fue creída.

Se burlaron del niño diciendo que tenía una imaginación muy vivida y que esas cosas no existían.

Nadie le dijo que había una persona desaparecida de la colonia vecina.

No importo lo mucho que insistió, siempre fue la misma respuesta.

Tal vez fue por eso que termino creyendo que lo que había visto no era real y considero seguro volver a bajar al risco.

Las siguientes semanas no paso absolutamente nada y por eso Ace bajo completamente la guardia y su rutina volvió a la normalidad, coleccionando conchas de caracolas y cosas perdidas que él consideraba tesoros.

Un día mientras dormía a la sombra de una palmera sintió de nuevo que alguien chapoteaba, abrió los ojos, imaginándose que era uno de los niños de la aldea intentando molestarlo y tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante la visión.

Un poco más allá de la playa, por encima de las olas podía ver la forma flotante del tritón que lo observaba desde la distancia.

Se restregó los ojos y los entrecerró para hacer más clara su visión.

El mismo pelo rubio, piel clara y esa cola azul brillante que parecía llamas bailando debajo del agua.

Se acerco a la orilla del mar para observarlo mejor.

El era muy joven para comprender conceptos como belleza y atractividad pero podía decir que era una vista extrañamente bonita.

Se sentó al borde del mar donde el agua rosaba sus pies y no se dio cuenta la manera rápida y decidida en que el otro se acercaba.

Estaba mirando caminar un cangrejo cuando el agua lo salpico y levanto de nuevo su cabeza.

Estaba ahí, junto a él.

Ace se sorprendió y sí no grito fue porque estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo.

Salto hacia atrás tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo en su trasero.

Muchas afirmaciones y respuestas vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Si, era una sirena.

No, no estaba alucinando.

Corre maldita sea.

No pudo hacerlo y se quedo paralizado viendo como se arrastraba un poco por la arena en su dirección.

Pudo escuchar su voz, cosa que le pareció muy extraña porque el otro no abrió la boca ni una vez.

Le estaba pidiendo acercarse, le llamaba suavemente.

Nope.

La voz que era gruesa pero de tono amable y se suponía que un tono como ese normalmente le causaba a Ace algo de tranquilidad, pero en cambio, todo su cuerpo gritaba peligro.

Malditas sus cobardes piernas que no funcionaban.

Justo cuando la mano palmeada del otro se extendía hacia su rostro, a centímetros de tocarlo, una voz rompió el encantamiento.

\- ¡Ace!- era el niño de los vecinos que seguía a Ace a todas partes pidiéndole amistad.

Luffy, recordó que se llamaba.

El hombre pez retrocedió instintivamente y se sumergió en las olas, dándole una última mirada.

-¡Luffy!- Ace sintió un peso terrible irse de su corazón- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- venia a buscarte, Makino hizo el almuerzo y estas invitado- el niño sonrió inocente y Ace supo instintivamente que no había visto al otro.

-ok- se levanto y sacudió su ropa, siguiendo al niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese instante en adelante, su sentido de auto conservación que nunca supo que tenía hasta ahora, le insto a no ir solo a la playa, y por ningún motivo sumergirse en el mar.

Tuvo más encuentros, pero eran lejanos, observándose el uno al otro desde la distancia, aunque la suave voz del otro intentara atraerlo hacia el mar.

Cuando cumplió los quince años y tubo la edad y el permiso necesario para buscar un trabajo, opto por el de pescador.

Su isla de residencia sobrevivía de la pesca y de otras labores menores, pero la más rentable era pescar, ya que en los demás trabajos había que matarse como un animal para conseguir si mucho la comida diaria.

Ace jamás volvió a mencionar la historia de sus encuentros con el monstruo marino, para evitar rumores acerca del enloqueciendo o fumando quien sabe que.

Al entrar en el mar para su primer viaje, se dio cuenta por fin, de la manera en que estaba metido en el territorio del tritón.

Joder.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el rubio nadaba cerca del barco, el muchacho solo podía relacionarlo con un tiburón, con la forma en que se movía y parecía rodear la nave.

Extrañamente empezó a recibir presentes.

No podía demostrarlo pero estaba seguro de que era el otro quien se los daba.

Además de las buenas faenas de pesca que tenían cada vez que podía observar al rubio nadando alrededor de su barco, estaban objetos obviamente sacados del fondo del mar, que se enredaban en las redes que Ace tenía a cargo. Perlas, de vez en cuando algún objeto de oro, cosas probablemente hundidas hace mucho tiempo.

Tenia dieciséis cuando sucedió algo que cambio su perspectiva del tritón para siempre.

Había sido contratado por un nuevo barco pesquero bajo el mando de un hombre que se hacía llamar barba negra.

Era un hombre ya entrado en los cuarenta, obeso pero fuerte y que ofreció a los jóvenes del puerto un trabajo lucrativo en poco tiempo.

Sobra decir que más de uno fue atraído con la propuesta y Ace mismo se enlisto en la tripulación del hombre.

Zarparon del puerto con una prontitud increíble y en pocos días se encontraron en mar abierto, siguiendo las instrucciones del capitán que buscaba un cardumen de peces extraños y valiosos.

Pero una vez que se encontraron lejos del puerto, todo se había vuelto mucho más oscuro para los jóvenes ayudantes.

El hombre había cambiado su manera de actuar y se había revelado a sí mismo como un esclavista.

Ace y los demás chicos se resistieron con fuerza, pero eran superados en número y armamento siendo arrinconados en la cubierta y encadenados.

Mientras los hombres celebraban su nuevo "cargamento" Ace trabajaba con una pequeña ganzúa que le había regalado Luffy intentando zafar el seguro de las cadenas y hacer algo para evitar su destino.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Mirándolo desde las olas como siempre.

Justo cuando el sonido del cierre de las esposas se activo y sus manos fueron liberadas, justo en el momento en que barba negra y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que Ace estaba libre y se abalanzaron contra el…

Justo en ese momento el tritón, canto.

No era un idioma conocido, fue lo único que Ace pudo pensar.

Si algo en el mundo se pudiera comparar a ese momento, entonces tendría que ser el éxtasis.

El canto se escucho por toda la nave. Era hermoso, perfecto, se escuchaba por cada rincón, cada respiradero, como si estuviera en todas partes y en ningún lugar.

Entonces el joven se dio cuenta del efecto que esto tenía en los demás tripulantes.

Estaban embelesados, mirando fijamente al mar donde el tritón de cabello rubio seguía cantando. Ace se acerco a la barandilla, y miro el agua.

-dios… - se cubrió la boca mirando el agua alrededor.

Estaba llena de ellas.

Amarillo, verde, negro, rosa… podía ver aletas de todos los colores moviéndose por debajo del agua y alrededor del barco.

Miro a la tripulación del esclavista y vio que caminaban muy despacio, con cara de idiotas, casi babeando, hacia el borde de la embarcación.

Sus amigos estaban en el mismo estado y agradeció mentalmente porque estaban encadenados y no podían moverse.

Volvió a mirar el agua donde los hombres y mujeres más hermosos que haya visto empezaron a salir uno por uno.

Miraron a los tripulantes y extendieron los brazos hacia ellos, con una cara sonriente, amable, _casi amorosa._

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que el primero saltara al vacio hacia los brazos de una de las bellísimas criaturas.

En cuanto toco el brazo de la sirena, esta se sumergió junto con el hacia las profundidades.

Luego otro y otro, hasta que solo quedo barba negra en el mar.

Y su tritón.

La voz no se detuvo a medida que nadaba hacia el capitán del navío.

Ace miro con curiosidad cuando llego al hombre y detuvo su cantar.

Barba negra parecía confundido por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de su situación y mirar con terror a la criatura a su lado y gritar por ayuda.

El tritón tomo al desagradable hombre entre sus brazos y Ace se sintió extrañamente confundido.

Entonces el hombre pez sonrió.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír antes, era solo una torcedura de labios la que le dejaba ver… ahora supo que probablemente era para darle algo de seguridad. Porque lo que se escondía en su boca era una fila de dientes puntiagudos y brillantes.

Los cuales clavo en el cuello del hombre con saña.

Ace callo de rodillas ante la escena, su mandíbula inevitablemente abajo ante la visión de la carnicería.

Hasta el momento, había visto al tritón como un inofensivo habitante del mar, que lo seguía a todas partes y le daba regalos de vez en cuando.

Y ahora estaba viendo a ese mismo ser, devorar al capitán barba negra, arrancando la carne, desgarrando los músculos y huesos como si fueran papel.

Miro hacia otro sitio del mar, buscando tal vez un poco de consuelo en las aguas azules, y solo encontró algo aun más horrible.

Toda el agua alrededor del barco era de color rojo…

Las demás sirenas…

Intento vomitar pero su estomago se negaba, y aunque el olor a sangre invadiera su nariz, y pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón en los oídos, no podía apartarse.

Al final, el tritón soltó los restos despedazados y los dejo hundirse en el mar.

Entonces devolvió la mirada.

Y sonrió.

Sin tapujo, como el depredador que era.

Con la mandíbula y los dientes manchados de rojo.

Como la criatura mortal que siempre fue.

Lo peor, era que lo quería a él, como se lo hacía entender mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él y lo llamaba suavemente.

Lanzó algo al barco y Ace oyó el ruido metálico de las llaves al caer.

 _Ven… sígueme…_

No, no, no, no.

 _Salta al agua…_

Ace retrocedía ante cada palabra.

Su cuerpo ardió contrariado.

No debía querer saltar.

Y sin embargo quería.

Estaba aterrado y aun así quería moverse y unirse al hombre en el agua.

La tentación de un demonio.

Los gritos de sus compañeros clamando ayuda lo sacaron de su hipnosis y corrió hacia ellos sin dar una sola mirada atrás, donde el tritón se sumergió en el agua con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando atrás solo una mancha roja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace se negó a hablar de lo que vio a cualquier persona.

Cuando volvieron a su hogar todos en el pueblo esperaban escuchar la manera en la que habían salido victoriosos contra los malvados hombres de barba negra, y misteriosamente los compañeros de Ace no recordaban nada, así que le preguntaron, ya que él estaba suelto en ese momento.

\- no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- eran sus únicas respuestas.

Había reflexionado muchas veces sobre el asunto, y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos era que nadie supiera la verdad.

Que barba negra y sus hombres habían sido reducidos a pedazos por un cardumen de sirenas.

Je, el mero pensamiento le resultaba inverosímil.

Irónico era que el objetivo inicial del viaje había sido encontrar "un cardumen de peces extraños y valiosos" y los habían encontrado sin querer.

Y habían sido conducidos a la muerte por ellos.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que si por casualidad, alguien le creía aquella historia loca armarían algún tipo de viaje para "cazarlos" u observarlos o lo que sea y estaba seguro de que algo así solo terminaría muy mal.

Por supuesto, decidió mantenerse lejos de altamar por algún tiempo… o para siempre si pudiera.

Pasaron dos años sin que él se acercara al mar, sin que viera al tritón, sin que tocara la cubierta de cualquier barco pesquero.

Y eso hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo más si no fuera porque un día decidió ir a comprar camarones al puerto.

Terminaba su compra cuando oyó los gritos.

-¡mi hijo! ¡Por favor, sálvenlo!-

Ace soltó la bolsa y corrió hasta donde la mujer gritaba desesperada señalando un punto que se alejaba.

El muchacho no lo pensó, ni siquiera reflexiono un solo momento en las posibles consecuencias cuando se quito la camisa y salto al mar.

Nado con rapidez intentando alcanzar al cuerpo que veía sacudirse a lo lejos luchando por no hundirse.

Pataleo unos metros más, y su mano toco la camisa del niño de la cual se aferro sacándolo a la superficie.

-¡no te sacudas!- Ace protesto cuando el otro comenzó a patalear y gritar por su madre- ¡nos hundiremos!-

El niño estaba demasiado aterrado para escuchar y golpeaba a su salvador, hundiéndolo en el agua.

Cuando ya no podía mantenerse a flote por más tiempo y trago su primer bocanada de agua, sintió escamas acariciar los dedos de sus pies.

Dos fuertes brazos lo sacaron de vuelta a la superficie y Ace pudo respirar de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de agradecer a quien fuera la persona que lo había salvado cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Miro hacia abajo solo por confirmación y vio la cola llameante sacudirse.

El niño estaba inconsciente gracias a dios.

Ace deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, que cuando despertara estuviera en su cuarto y se hubiera caído de la cama o algo.

Miro a todas direcciones menos a la cara del hombre pez, cuando una mano palmeada se poso en su barbilla y lo obligo a mirar esos ojos color cielo…

Y esa sonrisa aterradora llena de colmillos mortales.

 _Mío…_

Estaba seguro de que el tritón había estado rondando esos dos años en busca de él.

Pensándolo bien era la primera vez que se tocaban.

Bueno, que Ace era tocado por el otro.

Sus manos recorrían el pecho desnudo del muchacho al mismo tiempo manteniéndolo a flote. El pecoso se congelo cuando sintió esos dientes rosar muy suavemente la piel de su espalda y hundirlo un poco más.

Volvió a ponerse al frente del muchacho y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar puso sus labios helados sobre los de él.

Y comenzó a hundirse llevándolo hacia las profundidades.

Soltó el cuerpo que estaba intentando salvar y unió sus manos en un desesperado intento de liberarse. Pateo y araño pero el otro permanecía impasible besándolo suavemente.

Sintió algo pasar a toda velocidad por un lado suyo y de repente estaba libre del agarre y de dos fuertes patadas salió a la superficie.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro a todos lados buscando la causa de la repentina liberación y vio un bote pesquero que había recogido al hombre que se ahogaba y disparaba al agua sin parar.

El viejo Garp.

El anciano extendió una mano hacia el ayudándole a subir al bote donde el otro hombre permanecía inconsciente pero vivo.

-¡viejo! ¡¿Cómo llegaste?!—

-¡aléjate de la orilla Ace! ¡Podría volver por ti!

Ni bien había terminado de decir esa frase cuando el tritón salió disparado del agua y se aferro con agarre de hierro al brazo del pecoso.

\- ¡suéltame!- la fuerza del hombre pez era muy superior y gruñía furioso mientras salía sangre negra de su hombro e intentaba arrastrarlo de nuevo al agua.

Garp cargo la pistola y le apunto.

Entonces el rubio clavo sus colmillos en el hombro del joven sacándole un grito fuerte y recibió un nuevo balazo en la cola.

Con un gruñido salvaje se sumergió en el agua negra y desapareció.

Ace recupero el aliento y se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de levantarse, que sus piernas temblaban sin control y su corazón latía dolorosamente.

Garp no dijo nada mientras remaba hacia la orilla y la familia del muchacho que casi se ahoga les agradecía llorando por haber salvado al otro.

\- ¡vamos!- Garp lo agarro del hombro y lo llevo hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿lo has visto más veces?- Garp puso frente a él una taza de té caliente y saco un botiquín.

\- desde que tenía diez- dijo Ace en un susurro- pero últimamente ha estado más… ¿posesivo?...

-¡diez!- Garp parecía horrorizado ante la idea, y la verdad si era algo para asustarse- ¿tienes idea del peligro en que has estado?-

\- ¿crees que no?, ¿Por qué crees que me mantuve alejado del mar estos dos años? Estaba demasiado asustado para volver, con las cosas que vi… lo que hizo-

-las sirenas son demonios Ace… comen carne humana

\- lo es viejo, ¡devoraron una tripulación entera frente a mí!…

-¿b-barba negra…?

\- y sus hombres…-

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo!

\- ¡no seas ridículo viejo! ¡Los devoraron! ¡Sin una lucha! Saltaron al mar por sus propios pies… ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros? Solo terminarían muertos al igual que ellos- Ace examino la herida en su hombro, no estaba nada mal, considerando que pudo haberle arrancado el brazo de un solo tajo.

-tienes que permanecer lejos del mar Ace… esa cosa no quiere comerte por una razón…-

-¿Qué? No… espera ¿Por qué sabes tanto de ellas?

\- tuve un encuentro una vez…

\- supongo que te salvaste porque eres sordo…

Garp había perdido la audición cuando en su juventud había participado en la guerra y las balas de cañón le habían reventado los tímpanos.

\- lo mejor será que no vuelvas al mar…

-¿y se puede saber cómo voy a hacer eso? Me las he estado arreglando los últimos dos años pero ya estaba pensando que no podía durar más tiempo… ¡es una isla por dios! ¡Está rodeada del océano!

Garp se quedo pensando mientras atendía la herida de Ace, era cierto. Indiferente a la extensión de la isla, los habitantes Vivian de lo que sacaban del mar, era simplemente ridículo que planeara vivir toda su vida alejado del mismo cuando había una playa en todas partes cada pocos kilómetros.

La herida era profunda y dejaría cicatriz, pero afortunadamente no había dañado los nervios o el hueso así que se recuperaría sin mayor problema.

Cuando termino de suturar cayó sobre el espaldar de su silla y miro a la lámpara.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?

\- lo intente las primeras veces… pero me dijeron que tenía mucha imaginación… que esas cosas no existían y preferí quedarme callado antes de convertirme en un renegado por locura…

\- bueno… tienes razón… Ace, esa cosa, esa cosa esta intentando llevarte con él.

-¿hm?

\- me refiero a que solo hay dos razones para que una sirena o tritón salga a la superficie

-¿Cuáles?

\- la primera para cazar humanos… y la segunda es para conseguir pareja

Ace escupió el té que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, las sirenas y tritones no son una raza natural… son demonios, seres caídos así que cosas como tener hijos o reproducirse están fuera de la cuestión

-¿entonces quieres decir que…?

\- tientan humanos a las profundidades y los convierten en sus amantes-

Ace se helo en su asiento.

-¿hay alguna manera de evitar toda esta mierda?, tengo miedo…

\- habría que arriesgarse una última vez… tienes que viajar al continente, podemos pedirle a Luffy que cuide de ti mientras te acostumbras y viajas a algún país donde no tengas que ver el mar nunca más…

Era una apuesta de todo o nada, sí lograba llegar al continente jamás tendría que ver de nuevo al hombre pez y viviría su vida humana tranquilo, hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Cuándo…?-

\- lo más rápido posible. Creo que esta semana un barco mercante va a viajar, es un viejo amigo mío así que le diré que te lleve a tierra firme, y le avisaremos a Luffy para que vaya por ti.

Ace asintió en silencio y dándole las gracias al viejo por sus cuidados se fue a dormir, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, demasiados problemas en muy poco tiempo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

Su mente estaba en el mar y en el tritón de cabello dorado… ¿eso era lo que quería? ¿Arrastrarlo al fondo del mar y convertirlo en su amante?, era extraño incluso para el que después de haberlo visto en su verdadera naturaleza, no sintiera asco o repulsión, tal vez porque su víctima fue barba negra y su tripulación… o tal vez porque su mente seguía pensando en esa belleza cegadora y la mano que se extendía hacia él a través de las aguas…

-ahhhh- se sostuvo la cabeza mientras gritaba confundido- ¿Qué mierda pasa?-

¿Por qué no podía verlo como el monstruo que era?, se había metido tan profundo en su cerebro…

-lo mejor será viajar al continente y olvidarlo de una vez y por todas… maldita sea…

Tres días después, Garp llego a avisarle de que su amigo Kuzan había preparado el barco para zarpar y que lo esperaban al amanecer para el viaje hacia el continente.

\- ¿estás seguro de que estará bien que vaya con ellos?-

\- no te preocupes-Garp le palmeo con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo de frente – llegaras a salvo mientras sigas escondido donde te dijimos

Iban a llevarlo en uno de los cuartos inferiores del barco, lejos de la vista del mar, debía quedarse allí hasta que tocaran tierra firme. No podía arriesgarse a salir, y que el tritón lo viera y trajera con el otro cardumen de sirenas.

A demás, la embarcación conocía la leyenda y solían llevar tapones para los oídos, Kuzan mismo había enfrentado a una también y sí no fuera porque solía hacerle caso a las advertencias de Garp sobre los misterios del mar…

En fin.

Ni un rayo de sol se había levantado aun sobre el océano cuando Ace llego a la nave. Estaba cubierto con una capucha verde oscura y llevaba en una mochila sus pocas pertenencias y algo de dinero que había ahorrado durante sus años de vida.

-¿así que tu eres el nieto de Garp?- pregunto el hombre moreno de pelo afro mientras lo guiaba al interior de la embarcación.

-sí… muchas gracias-

El hombre no respondió, llevándolo a las habitaciones bajas de la nave.

\- este será tu cuarto-

Era una pequeña habitación, con una cama, una mesa y una silla, bastante oscura por la distancia entre ella y la cubierta.

\- te traeremos las comidas a las ocho, una y siete… - sin darle más explicaciones u otra palabra, salió del cuarto.

Ace entro al pequeño habitáculo y se sentó en la dura cama. El barco se balanceaba suavemente y podía oír algunas suaves olas golpear el barco. Tiro la bolsa con sus pertenencias a un lado y encendió una vela, tirándose en la cama, mirando el techo.

No tenia nadie de quien despedirse en su isla natal porque no había muchos que lo quisieran teniendo el padre que tenia, solamente Garp alguna vez se preocupo por él, Luffy y Sabo, pero no podía depender de ellos para siempre.

\- tal vez pueda emprender una nueva vida…- Ace sonrió- iré a algún país donde nadie sepa mi pasado o mi descendencia, donde la gente no me juzgue por que Roger fue un hijo de puta… será genial…-

La verdad es que todas esas palabras se las estaba diciendo para consolarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que dejaba atrás la seguridad de lo único que había conocido y que tenía miedo.

Miedo de estar en un lugar extraño con gente extraña y miedo de lo que el mar tenía para él.

La herida de su hombro estaba aún fresca, y le dolía… a pesar de que había recibido el tratamiento adecuado, parecía que no quería curar bien… no estaba infectada pero no cerraba.

-tch… -

Ya que no podía salir, decidió que intentaría por lo menos tener un poco de sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días después de zarpar y Ace estaba infernalmente aburrido.

Encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto, las horas eran eternas y los días parecían siglos.

Su hombro dolía mucho, y las medicinas que su abuelo le había dado no estaban surtiendo efecto, se sentía mareado y casi no podía dormir, haciendo su estancia aun más insoportable.

Además tenía una extraña sensación… estaba seguro de que el tritón rubio estaba ahí… en alguna parte, podía sentirlo, esa sensación de miedo y atracción mesclados.

La respuesta a ello se presento esa misma noche… el barco sufrió una sacudida mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y Ace supo que debían estar pasando por una tormenta.

Uno de los hombres de Kuzan le informo que estaban en medio de un tifón y que necesitaban a todos los hombres que pudieran en cubierta, para recoger las velas, y sobrellevar la nave hasta salir de la tormenta.

No podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, aunque muy en su interior sabía que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

Cuando salió a cubierta, todo era caos.

El barco se sacudía, lanzando a los marineros de un lado a otro, no dudaba que alguno hubiera caído por la barandilla a estas alturas.

Corrió hacia una de las velas y ayudo los tripulantes a enrollarlas y evitar que la nave fuera afectada más gravemente.

El sonido del agua cayendo los ensordecía y los truenos iluminaban esa noche tormentosa con un mortal resplandor.

¿De dónde había salido semejante tormenta? Esto no era algo que no se pudiera predecir, normalmente las nubes se verían desde la distancia y el barco debería haber sido capaz de cambiar el rumbo antes de verse envuelto.

Una ola especialmente fuerte ladeo el barco unos grados más de los que son sanos para la vida y el pecoso y algunos de los marinos con los que estaba subiendo la vela no tuvieron de donde agarrarse y golpearon la barandilla.

-mierda…- Ace fue tirado de nuevo al piso de la cubierta cuando el barco se estabilizo a pesar de que casi se había volcado.

Se arrodillo y sosteniéndose de la barandilla y aclarando su visión.

Allí estaba.

Allí estaba, ahí estaba… ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí.

Mirándolo.

El tiempo se paralizo, las gotas de lluvia caían tan lento que casi aseguraba que podía contarlas.

Su ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo y le dificultaba el movimiento.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supo?-

¿Había estado siguiendo el barco todos estos días? ¿Planeando la manera de sacarlo fuera? ¿Vio como Ace subía a la nave?

Sacudió la cabeza espantando todas esas preguntas estúpidas que no necesitaba por el momento. El problema era que estaba ahí, nadando en la superficie, con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa mortal.

 _Mío…_

 _Ven…_

 _Ahora…_

-detente… ¡detente!- Ace miro directo a los ojos azules del otro -¿acaso piensas hundir el barco?

La sonrisa de la criatura se ensancho y Ace supo que era justo lo que buscaba.

 _Ven conmigo…_

 _Ahora…_

 _Siempre…_

Un rayo impacto uno de los mástiles y se incendio.

Ante la destrucción del barco, ante la tormenta, por un solo momento, no existió nadie más que ellos.

¿Seria… sería tan malo?

El tritón estaba dispuesto a llevarse todas las vidas necesarias con tal de tenerlo, lo había salvado y había asesinado a cualquier persona que había intentado hacerle daño.

Todo porque lo quería a él.

Porque lo deseaba.

Trago grueso, pensando… decidiendo.

El tritón planeaba hundir el barco y llevárselo.

Pero sí él le daba le daba la mano y lo seguía… ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Sería devorado? ¿Sería arrastrado al océano?

Se levanto y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban del borde de la nave.

Su corazón ardía en deseo.

Desde niño su miedo había sido seguir ese deseo que lo llenaba cada vez que aparecía la cola brillante y el cabello rubio del hombre pez.

Había intentado llevarse la contraria, había temido el día en que no pudiera resistirse.

En que su deseo de tocar esa piel paliducha y esos labios helados, le ganara.

Hoy era ese día.

La mano derecha de la criatura se levanto de nuevo y se extendió hacia él.

No había sonrisa maliciosa, no había ojos mortales, su rostro era serio e inescrutable.

 _¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

Ace no oyó los gritos de los marineros que corrían hacia él, no oyó los relámpagos o la lluvia mientras saltaba por el borde de la nave.

-sí-

Fueron segundos que parecieron horas los que se tomo caer de lleno al mar.

El agua lo cubrió por completo y abrió los ojos observando las aguas negras que lo rodeaban.

Aun sí iba o no a morir, había tomado su decisión.

Oyó una especie de silbido atravesar el agua y pronto fue apresado de por esos brazos fuertes. Hubo un jalón violento que lo empujo lejos de la nave donde los hombre aun gritaban y fue arrastrado como un muñeco a través de las olas hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado como para no oír ni un ruido proveniente de la tripulación.

Salieron a la superficie y Ace tocio el agua que trago y recupero la respiración.

Una vez que lo hizo miro a la cara del tritón rubio, esperando lo que fuera que iba a sucederle, ahora que estaba en sus brazos y nadie lo salvaría.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada penetrante, y Ace sintió que atravesaba su alma.

Sus manos palmeadas rodearon el cuello del joven y lo atrajeron hacia él, besándolo posesivamente.

Fue desesperado, violento.

El rubio mordió sus labios con esos dientes de sierra y saboreo la sangre que salía de las heridas.

 _Mío, mío, mío…_

 _No volverás a escapar…_

 _Nunca._

Sonrió de nuevo y una de sus manos palmeadas se separo del cuerpo de Ace y se dirigió a su propia mandíbula.

El pecoso no pudo evitar notar que no tenía cicatrices de los balazos que Garp le había dado, y que no parecía en mal estado. Es más, estaba radiante.

Solo vio un pequeño destello de esa dentadura afilada y la sangre negra del tritón comenzó a circular por la herida en su palma.

Era oscura como la noche, incluso más oscura que el mar, como petróleo.

Estuvo confundido por un momento, pero el segundo después a ese, la otra mano del tritón apresaba su mandíbula, abriendo su boca.

-¿eh?-

Gotas negras se deslizaron por sus labios y su lengua perdiéndose en su garganta.

Sabía mal, horrible, como hiel.

Se atraganto e intento escupir pero no lo dejo, lo obligo a tragar ese líquido negro hasta que comenzó a arder.

Dolía.

Ace grito.

¿Por qué?

Su cuerpo empezó a doler, a arder, a retorcerse, sus gritos quien sabe sí podían escucharse hasta la nave, o hasta el otro lado del océano.

El tritón permaneció impasible intentando brindarle algo de tranquilidad, sostuvo su cabeza para que no se hundiera, y tampoco pudiera mirar que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

Los huesos de sus pies tronaban y sentía su carne abrirse y cerrarse, ¿Por qué no perdía el conocimiento?, su ropa se rasgo y quedo desnudo frente al rubio que seguía mirando a sus ojos sin inmutarse.

 _Pronto terminará…_

Perdió la noción del tiempo y estuvo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia por quien sabe cuándo.

Cuando recupero un poco la noción de sí mismo, ya no sentía dolor.

Estaba algo atontado y miro al rubio en busca de una explicación.

El otro nadaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Parecía muy satisfecho mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Miro sus pies para ver que tenían de especiales.

No estaban.

En su lugar, una brillante y poderosa cola roja se extendía donde estuvieron sus extremidades inferiores, terminando en una aleta de color dorado.

Sus manos también habían cambiado y ahora eran palmeadas, terminando en garras filosas y escamas rojas iban desde la muñeca hasta el codo, se toco el cuello y pudo sentir las branquias.

Sus dientes…

Sus dientes eran puntiagudos.

En medio de su confusión el otro tritón se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

 _Por siempre…_

 _Para siempre…_

 _Me perteneces._

Mientras asimilaba esos cambio el otro lo tomo de la mano y lo hundió en el océano nadando en dirección a la nave.

¿Qué quería hacer allí?

La tormenta había terminado y aunque el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras y aun lloviznaba las olas eran mansas y los vientos suaves.

La embarcación no había salido indemne eso sí. El mástil golpeado por el rayo había caído y las velas se habían rasgado a pesar de todo.

Probablemente estaría varado hasta que algún barco respondiera a sus señales de auxilio.

No habían salido todos con vida de eso. Bajo la superficie del mar y del barco, había varios cuerpos flotantes, marineros que se cayeron por la borda y no resistieron el suficiente tiempo para recibir ayuda.

Se acercaron a un cadáver al azar.

Ace lo reconoció un poco, pero no sentía nada al verlo muerto.

El tritón de cola azul se acerco un poco más y tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos, clavando sus dientes en la carne fresca, dejando salir la sangre que tiño el agua y llego hasta Ace.

Era embriagador.

El olor metálico que antes le hubiera dado repulsión de repente se sentía muy bien.

Ace abrió la boca y probó el agua de mar con sabor a sangre

De repente sentía mucha hambre.

El otro parecía saberlo y seguramente por eso era que lo había llevado hasta allá.

Lo miro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El pecoso lo hizo sin dudar.

Devoraron la carne hasta que no quedo más que un lio difuso de partes desmembradas y órganos no comestibles.

No sintió remordimiento ni pena, fue como comer cualquier cosa, no había maldad en ello.

No había nada de malo.

Su cola se movía suavemente con el compas del mar y tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, sonriendo mientras se hundía en las aguas oscuras, hasta el fondo del mar, hasta el lugar que ningún humano vería jamás.

¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Hasta el momento este es mi bebé mas largo XD

Nos leemos luego.

Gracias a tod s los que han comentado, este fic es para ustedes asi como quienes han agregado a favoritos.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.


	4. encadenado a ti

Ace trato de fingir que no estaba asustado o nervioso, pero falló miserablemente.

Fue guiado junto con los otros niños hacia el castillo real.

Ocultándose entre los callejones y las alcantarillas de su comarca, había sido capaz de escapar al examen por los últimos tres años, pero este, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Mientras el, Sabo y Luffy corrían a esconderse de los guardias, el menor de todos ellos callo al piso. Por supuesto, la reacción de Ace había sido arrojarse inmediatamente hacia él, intentar levantarlo y seguir corriendo, pero los guardias se acercaron en manada y solo tuvo la oportunidad de empujar su hermano hacia Sabo y gritarles que corrieran mientras los guardias lo sostenían por las muñecas y la cintura.

Inmediatamente le habían fichado, puesto su nombre y edad en un papel, marcado con un pequeño pincelazo de tinta negra en el brazo y empaquetado en el carruaje hacia la capital con los demás niños para examinar.

En un mundo donde la magia y las criaturas míticas eran tan reales como la hierba o los árboles, había demasiadas cosas de las que cuidar.

El reino siempre necesitaba guardianes y magos para proteger a la gente y pronto la capacidad de tomar una bestia mítica como familiar, fue la manera predilecta de mantener el reino a salvo de las invasiones y magos malignos.

Sin embargo, en un reino tan grande como era Moby Dick, era muy difícil encontrar enlaces compatibles con las bestias míticas del legendario rey barba blanca y por eso se había puesto la regla, de que todos los niños y niñas entre los siete y los quince años, debían ser revisados por los magos de la capital, en busca de enlaces estables para las criaturas.

Sí alguien era compatible, se quedaría en la capital bajo el servicio del rey. Sí no, regresaría a casa con su familia y no sería buscado de nuevo para el examen.

Ace no quería ir.

Tenía demasiado miedo.

El no quería dejar su casa, su hogar, su familia, para llegar a un lugar extraño y ser enlazado a alguna criatura extraña.

Tenía miedo de ser compatible.

Por eso el, Sabo y Luffy, siempre huían de los guardias y las revisiones, ocultándose hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado. No es como si tuvieran la certeza de ser compatibles, pero el solo arriesgarse al examen era ya demasiado aterrador.

\- vamos niño- dijo uno de los guardias con voz amable- come algo, no queremos que te desmayes –

Puso frente a él un plato con sopa que olía bastante bien y un pan.

El no quería la amabilidad de esta gente, solo quería volver a casa.

Los demás niños comían animadamente y charlaban sobre lo increíble que sería conocer el castillo y ver al rey, etcétera.

Ace no podía creer lo ingenuos que eran.

Por dios, ¿no se daban cuenta de que sí eran compatibles, perderían su libertad? ¿Qué quedarían atados al rey y a su ejército por el resto de sus vidas?

El pecoso solo quería ser libre. Libre como el viento. Explorar el mundo, buscar aventuras, morir sin arrepentirse de nada.

Dejo a los niños y los guardias comer, y volvió a entrar a la carroza, acostándose en la madera e intentando conciliar el sueño.

Escapar no era posible, después de todo.

Tenía en su mano un hechizo de perdida y encuentro. Era un hechizo relativamente suave, que lo único que hacía en el usuario era atarlo a un lugar, en este caso, la carroza.

Sí intentaba escapar o se alejaba más de doscientos metros, el hechizo se activaba e inconscientemente, el usuario volvería a la carroza. Era casi como caminar en círculos.

\- no queremos que ninguno de ustedes se pierda camino a la capital- dijo otra guardia.

Ace rechisto y se cubrió la cabeza con el brazo. Ahora solo quedaba ser examinado y rezar a los dioses por no ser compatible.

Después de una semana de viaje, la capital se vio a la distancia. Las casas totalmente blancas, torres gigantescas, puentes arqueados y estatuas colosales, se veían desde la distancia.

Ace solo sentía repulsión, mientras los demás niños estaban demasiado emocionados por la vista.

Después de todo, sí no eran compatibles, es probable que nunca volvieran a la capital o el castillo para cualquier cosa.

No es que la gente tuviera prohibida la entrada. Es solo que en la capital era que se hacían los negocios y el comercio, no mucho de turismo o algo.

Los guardias sonrientes los llevaron a través de las calles hacia la entrada al castillo.

En la puerta, un hombre vestido con hermosos kimonos y cabello negro largo recogido en un moño, los esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- bienvenidos- pareció bastante feliz en la emoción que mostraban los niños al estar hablando con él- soy Izo el comandante de la décimo sexta división del ejército de barba blanca, y me encargare de su cuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- buenas tardes señor izo- dijeron los niños a coro haciendo a Ace rodar los ojos ante lo repugnante de su meloso saludo.

\- bien, síganme por favor, dentro recibirán un buen baño, algo de ropa y en la tarde podremos dar una vuelta en el castillo y saludar a su majestad.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados y Ace se quedó en la última parte del grupo mirando hostilmente a su alrededor.

Fueron llevados a los baños termales más grandes que Ace hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida. Todos gritaron de emoción, quitándose la ropa en un instante y chapoteando en las lujosas bañeras de la habitación, las niñas separadas de los niños y vigiladas por una anciana arrugada como una pasa.

Los hombres, también siendo vigilados por otro anciano arrugado que les contaba historias acerca de los increíbles magos de la casa barba blanca.

Acerca de las increíbles hazañas y batallas que él había presenciado.

Ace se asombró. Era obvio, el desde que tenía uso de razón había admirado la fuerza y soñaba con ser más fuerte que nadie, para que nadie nunca pudiera atarlo.

Sin embargo, él no quería su fuerza ser tomada por el bien de alguien más.

El quería su fuerza para proteger lo que amaba, no para proteger el sueño de otra persona, el rey incluido.

Se quedo en el fondo de la habitación, suavemente bañándose con el agua deliciosamente caliente y restregando la mugre que había acumulado de vivir en los basureros, rodeado de ladrones y prostitutas.

Llegado el tiempo final del baño, varios sirvientes trajeron ropas a la medida de cada niño, haciéndolos presentables para ver al rey.

 _Claro, como sí el rey no pudiera ver las personas en su verdadera naturaleza. Como si fuera demasiado digno para ensuciarse con la plebe._

Ace fue vestido en una túnica naranja brillante, y unos cómodos zapatos puestos en sus pies.

Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, el sirviente lo dejo con una sonrisa, satisfecho con el trabajo.

En cuanto salió, Ace se alboroto el pelo.

El tipo de los hermosos kimonos volvió a entrar una vez que todos estuvieron listos y los miro con una sonrisa.

\- bien, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de ver a su majestad… hay algunas cosas que seguro les agradarán-

Miro a Ace de reojo y vio su pelo alborotado, acercándose y en un movimiento rápido lo volvió a peinar.

\- ahora estás más bonito- sonrió

Ace solo frunció el seño.

El hombre levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada y comenzó a guiarlos por el castillo.

Los pasillos estaban decorados por una enorme cantidad de armaduras, estatuas, pinturas… guardias. Pero nada de eso llamo la atención de Ace.

Para el, todo esto era tedioso y horrible y solo quería que se acabara de una vez. ¿Para qué vestirlos y tratarlos como príncipes? Solo quería volver a su casa, rodeado de la mugre y los bandidos de mierda a los cuales llamaba familia. Con sus hermanos.

Ignoro todas las explicaciones de los cuadros y estatuas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y pronto se hallaron frente a unas puertas gigantes de color dorado con dos guardas a lado y lado de la puerta.

\- comandante- saludaron respetuosamente dirigiéndose al hombre de los kimonos- ¿esos son los próximos niños para la revisión?

\- sí- Izo asintió- ahora mismo iba a presentárselos a pad… su majestad.

\- entiendo- el hombre miro el grupo de niños y les sonrió también- bienvenidos.

Los niños saludaron y Ace se forzó para no rodar los ojos, sabiendo que podían verlo.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y un aire diferente inundo a las personas que entraron, Ace incluido. Era un aire de grandeza, de fuerza, digno de un líder.

Había un hombre mayor sentado en el trono. Por su altura Ace lo compararía con lo más cercano a un gigante que jamás había llegado a ver, era musculoso y un enorme bigote con forma de medialuna se levantaba debajo de su nariz.

Sostenía un bisento y estaba cubierto por una enorme y larga capa blanca con los hombros borlados.

La imagen de un rey de leyenda.

\- su majestad- dijo Izo inclinándose respetuosamente- estos son los próximos niños para la revisión.

-gracias hijo, puedes retirarte- el hombre lo miro con amabilidad, e Izo salió con una sonrisa, dándole tranquilidad a los niños que se miraban nerviosos al ser dejados a solas con el rey.

Sin idea de cómo comportarse.

\- acérquense chiquillos- dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa oculta por el bigote y los niños se acercaron a paso lento, Ace en el fondo, tratando de hacerse invisible.

-¿quieren escuchar una historia?

Los niños asintieron tímidamente, entusiasmados por la idea de escuchar una historia del rey pero sin saber sí sus reacciones eran malas o sí el rey se molestaría por sus modales.

\- no se pongan tan nerviosos- el hombre rio y sonaba como un _gurararara_ extraño – vamos, siéntense aquí-

Los niños fueron tomando asiento en la suave alfombra que rodeaba el trono.

\- hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la magia no existía. La gente sobrevivía con sus propias manos, sembrando la tierra, arando los campos, peleando por la supervivencia con los demás.

Ace sentía que era un mundo mucho más justo. Al menos todos empezaban en igualdad de condiciones.

\- sin embargo, ese era también un mundo de oscuridad. Guerras, muerte, hambre, enfermedades… la mayoría de la gente era demasiado malvada, pisoteando a los débiles, robando la comida de los demás, gobernando con tiranía sobre los pueblos indefensos.

Bueno, ahí se acabo lo bueno de la historia. Siempre es lo mismo, el pecoso pensó con indiferencia.

\- los seres humanos de entonces rogaban por alguien que los guiara, por alguien que los protegiera y los dioses escucharon sus ruegos. Un día como cualquier otro, veinte niños bendecidos por los dioses nacieron. Podían hacer que las plantas crecieran, que los arboles dieran fruto, que el agua se volviera limpia y pura, y que el viento soplara y la lluvia callera en los lugares más inhóspitos. De esos veinte primeros magos, es que se desprenden todas las líneas de sangre de los magos y hechiceras de este mundo.

Los niños en la sala del trono, temblaban de emoción al oír la historia. Algunos cuchicheaban en voz baja, acerca del relato.

-los niños crecieron y se convirtieron en grandes líderes. Gobernaban el mundo con sabiduría y todos eran felices, viviendo en paz bajo su liderato. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos fueron enceguecidos por el poder, queriendo cada vez más y peleando con sus hermanos magos por lo que ellos llamaban _la cima del mundo._ Utilizaron artes malvadas para ir derrotando a los demás y entonces los dioses decidieron intervenir de nuevo.

¿Aja, a esos dioses les gusta ver como todo cae en desesperación? Pensó Ace

\- como los animales son criaturas sin deseos terrenales como los de los seres humanos, bendijeron algunos de ellos. Pequeños polluelos comenzaron a nacer en llamas, los lagartos crecieron hasta poder volar y escupir fuego. Las serpientes se volvieron capaces de envenenar con la mirada… en fin, miles de animales volaron libres por el mundo, en búsqueda de personas dignas de ser sus maestros.

Los niños cuchichearon en voz más alta, sabiendo que se refería a los enlaces.

\- con ellos, los magos buenos fueron capaces de derrotar a los malos y el mundo volvió a ser un lugar donde se podría vivir. Los animales sagrados siempre estarán ahí, para luchar contra el mal en compañía de sus maestros.

La sala estallo en un pequeño aplauso, los niños demasiado emocionados para poder contenerse.

- _entonces usted tiene animales sagrados ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Cómo son?_

Bla, bla, bla.

Como sí una historia tan cursi como esa, pudiera convencer a Ace de que renunciara a su libertad por estar atado a algún animal al servicio del rey.

\- verán niños. Los animales míticos como ustedes los conocen- dijo el rey con voz suave, pero profunda haciendo que todos guardaran silencio- son bastante exigentes. No elegirán a cualquiera, y no elegirán al azar. Siempre están examinando el corazón de sus maestros, para no caer en un contrato con alguien que tenga malos deseos.

- _¿Por qué están aquí en su reino?_

 _-_ bueno, eso sucedió cuando eran joven. Pero es una historia que no puedo contar- guiño un ojo a la niña que pregunto- sin embargo yo no los tengo a todos. Solo algunos han decidido seguirme y proteger este reino que tanto amo. Soy demasiado viejo para sostener un enlace con cualquiera de ellos, así que tengo que pasar la antorcha- dijo al final con una sonrisa.

\- _¿cómo se dan cuenta de que hay alguien compatible entre nosotros?_

-buena pregunta. Mis mejores magos, se encargan de verificar en su sangre la cantidad de magia que tenemos. Luego, sí estamos bendecidos por la magia, se les llevara ante la presencia de cada una de las criaturas bajo mi cuidado. Allí, ellas decidirán si alguno de ustedes es digno de ser su maestro.

- _¿y sí alguno lo es? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-_ bueno, ellas formaran un enlace con ustedes. Puede ser algo agotador pero no les hará daño a ninguno, se los aseguro.

Todos comentaron emocionados lo mucho que les gustaría ser enlazados con alguno de esos animales.

Estúpidos.

Ace gruño en voz baja, cuando los niños pidieron otra y otra historia, demasiado aburrido para siquiera prestarles atención.

Al final, otro hombre diferente del de bonitos vestidos, vino por ellos.

\- bueno chiquillos – dijo el hombre- mi nombre es Satch, comandante de la cuarta división y tengo el deber de llevarlos a cenar.

Todos los niños se levantaron entusiasmados acercándose al hombre.

\- su majestad lamentablemente no puede acompañarlos- dijo dando una mirada al rey que parecía que le estaba ordenando al rey no ir con ellos- porque debe descansar pero no se preocupen, que yo los acompañare.

Comenzaron a salir de la sala del trono y Ace sintió una mirada sobre el antes de salir. Trato de darse la vuelta para ver que le estaban mirando, pero los demás niños lo empujaron hacia la salida y no pudo hacerlo.

La cena fue maravillosa, Ace no pudo negarlo. Nunca había visto cosas tan deliciosas en su vida. Todo tipo de carnes, verduras, pan, sopa, jugo. Estuvo agradecido por las pocas lecciones de modales que recibió de Makino, evitando llamar la atención sobre él.

Después de ser alimentados, se les llevo a unas habitaciones llenas de camas para que descansaran, después de todo, al día siguiente serian los exámenes.

Ace no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

El miedo de ser compatible, demasiado profundo para poder conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente bastante temprano, vinieron por ellos. Los niños se levantaron, perezosos y somnolientos y Ace tenía las ojeras más grandes del mundo, pero lo ocultó un poco con su cabello.

Los llevaron otra vez para un baño rápido, y luego a desayunar.

Una vez que terminaron, los llevaron hacia la parte baja del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras, donde estaban el estudio de los hechiceros y las bestias míticas.

Los niños fueron abordados por los magos que gentilmente los llevaron hacia unas camillas, pidiéndoles que se sentaran ahí.

La mano derecha de Ace fue tomada por uno de ellos y una luz blanca toco al pecoso, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

\- examinamos primero las enfermedades, para tratarlas inmediatamente- explico el mago- eres un chico sano, así que no hay problema. Sí la luz no hubiera sido blanca, entonces es que estás enfermo.

Luego de eso era el examen sanguíneo.

No reacciono en absoluto ante el pinchazo en el brazo, a diferencia de algunos de los otros niños que lloraron o armaron un berrinche.

Putos. ¿No tenían tantas ganas de ser examinados?

Vio como el hechicero se llevo el frasco con su sangre y luego de calmarse, todos los niños estaban reunidos para ser llevados con los enlaces libres.

\- primero dejaremos algo en claro. Hay una línea amarilla en el borde de la sala. No deben pasar de ahí.- el hechicero vestía de verde y tenía el cabello corto y castaño- ya que son enlaces libres, no les gusta que invadan su territorio.

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo y abrieron la primera habitación.

Había un extraño perro negro de ojos rojos, muy grande.

Los niños se cohibieron pero no huyeron, sabiendo que estaban protegidos por los magos.

El hechicero que los acompañaba anoto unas cosas en la libreta y luego salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la siguiente.

Pasaron así, cinco habitaciones, nada sucedía y Ace estaba empezando a tranquilizarse, seguro de que no había sido compatible con ninguno de esos animales extraños y que podría regresar a casa con su familia y hermanos.

Entonces llegaron a la última habitación y el pelo de Ace se erizo, sintiendo la energía de lo que sea que estaba allí dentro.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y la puerta fue abierta.

Allí, dentro del cuarto, en un altar de piedra dorada, estaba el ave más hermosa e intimidante que Ace hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver jamás.

Sus plumas oscilaban como fuego azul, y una cresta dorada se extendía de su cabeza y flotaba por encima de su cuerpo. Su cola era anillada y dorada, mesclada con plumas azules y el ave levanto la cabeza y les dirigió a los niños una mirada aburrida y tranquila.

El corazón de Ace comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la imagen del fénix.

No.

No, no, no.

Trato de hacerse lo más pequeño que pudiera, deseo ser invisible, convertirse en un sapo o una rana, algo que pudiera evitar eso.

El ave lo estaba mirando desde su altar, con sus ojos aburridos, su mirada estaba sobre él desde el mismo momento en que la levanto.

Ace comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta, rezando que nadie hubiera visto que la mirada era para él.

Entonces el pájaro se levantó y el hechicero que se presentó como Haruta, comenzó a anotar cosas en la libreta y a mirar entre todos ellos al causante de tal reacción.

Ace.

El pájaro se bajo del altar y camino lentamente hacia ellos, los niños retrocediendo en el temor y el pecoso paralizado por la mirada.

El pájaro estaba justo en frente de él y lo cubrió con sus alas de fuego. El niño sintió que su fuerza era llamada fuera de su cuerpo, sus ojos se hicieron borrosos y la oscuridad lo reclamo, en medio de ese abrazo en llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rey y casi todos sus comandantes estaban reuniéndose en la sala del trono, tratando algunos asuntos cuando sucedió.

Las puertas se abrieron de un portazo y un chico vestido de verde entro corriendo, tropezándose y cayendo en frente del rey que solo resoplo divertido ante la grosera entrada.

\- Haruta hija, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan apurada?

-p-papá- la chica clamo- lo encontramos

-¿encontraron que?- pregunto Izo-

\- el enlace… un enlace para Marco-

Todos en la sala comenzaron a hablar al tiempo, preguntándole cosas distintas y abrumando a la pobre hechicera.

\- silencio hijos míos.

Todos los hombres callaron y el rey habló.

\- cuéntanos hija, ¿Qué ha pasado en las catacumbas?

-bueno, lleve a los niños a que les hicieran los exámenes y nos fuimos a los cuartos. No paso nada en los cuatro primeros y solo faltaba descartar a Marco.

Ellos sabían que Marco era el último que se mostraba ya que era quien tenía menor probabilidad de enlazar con alguien.

\- entonces estaba este niño, bastante gruñón por cierto, haciéndose pequeñito con una mirada de _quiero que esta mierda termine rápido…_

 _-_ Haruta- dijo Satch- estás divagando… otra vez.

\- lo siento- se disculpo la hechicera con una sonrisa apenada- bueno, ese niño estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Marco se levanto y lo miro. Los demás niños empezaron a retroceder asustados pero este… Ace se llama, comenzó a caminar hacia Marco con la mirada perdida y nuestro fénix enlazo inmediatamente con él.

-¿así que ahora están…?

\- Marco está tejiendo el vínculo ahora mismo. Saque a los demás niños y los deje a solas.

Cuando una criatura mítica está enlazando con su nuevo maestro no se le debe interrumpir. Pueden comportarse severamente violentas ante cualquier intruso, ya que es un ritual muy intimo. Después de todo, están fundiendo sus almas.

\- bien hecho hija. Entonces creo que debemos empezar a preparar los arreglos para que el chico se quede con nosotros- el rey reflexiono- y el examen de sangre ¿ha dicho algo sobre su casta de magia?

\- le dije a los hechiceros que le dieran prioridad a la sangre del chico para que nos lleguen los informes. Mas o menos en una hora, tendremos un informe de sí pertenece a alguna casta.

\- de acuerdo. Por el momento, dejemos que Marco y el niño entren en el vínculo y luego veremos qué hacer.

\- sí señor- dijeron todos sus comandantes.

Haruta volvió a salir y a bajar a las catacumbas, donde los hechiceros les explicaban a los niños que era lo que pasaba con Ace en este momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Se sentía muy bien._

 _El día era tan hermoso._

 _Se despertó en la mañana, pateo a los bandidos para que despertaran y luego el, Sabo y Luffy corrieron al bosque para cazar el desayuno._

 _\- hoy quiero comer cocodrilo…- dijo el más pequeño de ellos con una sonrisa_

 _\- sí Luffy- dijo Sabo- ya hemos comido mucho oso esta semana._

 _\- ¿una carrera hasta el rio?- Ace pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta._

 _-sí- gritaron a coro los otros dos y todos comenzaron a competir._

 _Ace iba adelante. Su fuerza como hermano mayor, le dio la delantera y podía oír a Sabo y a Luffy gritando que los esperara._

 _Ja, claro que no._

 _Siguió corriendo, hasta que los sonidos de sus hermanos eran demasiado lejanos y se detuvo, frente al rio brillante y hermoso donde se veían los peces saltar y los cocodrilos nadar bajo el agua._

 _Se adelanto a sus hermanos, dispuesto a cazar dos cocodrilos antes de que ellos llegaran._

 _Sin embargo, ni bien entro en el agua hasta las rodillas, esta empezó a tirarlo hacia adentro._

 _Grito, pateo, intento morder, pero nada._

 _El agua iba arrastrándolo hacia su interior y pudo ver a Luffy y a Sabo en la orilla del rio, gritándole cosas e intentando sacarlo._

 _Ayuda…_

 _Tengo miedo…_

 _No quiero morir…_

 _Cuando el agua cubrió su cabeza y pensó que estaba muerto, se encontró flotando en un mar azul. Se puso en posición fetal, desnudo, asustado, solo. Las burbujas que soltaba al respirar subían hasta una inexistente superficie, demasiado lejos del alcance de Ace y se preguntó cómo podía respirar en ese mar._

 _Cerró los ojos y pronto sintió alguien cerca de él, que lo abrazo y le dio confort. No importaba quien fuera, lo que sea, Ace se aferro a sus brazos con fuerza y sintió una enorme calidez en su pecho._

 _Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, Ace no sabía cuánto. Cuando al fin se decidió a abrir los ojos vio a un ser extraño que correspondía su mirada con una suave y cálida sonrisa._

 _Parecía humano, pero a la vez no._

 _Su rostro era masculino, barbilla fuerte, ojos azules aburridos que lo miraba con un brillo extraño._

 _Su cabello… no era cabello._

 _Hebras de pelo rubio se entremezclaban con plumas del mismo color y sus oídos eran largos, como los de los elfos. No tenia manos sí no alas y sus pies terminaban en garras aviares. Una cola anillada se desprendía de su espalda baja, pero por lo demás, su cuerpo era como el de un humano._

 _\- Ace…_

 _-¿c-como sabes quién soy?- se sorprendió saber que no estaba hablando, su mente era quien hablaba por el_

 _\- se todo sobre ti… así como tú sabes todo sobre mi._

 _Eso era mentira. El no sabía nada sobre este hombre pájaro._

 _Una ráfaga de imágenes lo invadió y se encontró volando en paisajes extranjeros, hablando idiomas extraños los cuales nunca había visto u aprendido. Supo que eran los recuerdos de ese hombre._

 _-¿Qué quieres…?_

 _\- ¿harías un contrato conmigo?_

 _-¿eh?_

 _\- voy a conceder tu deseo… cualquier deseo que tengas…_

 _-¿y a cambio?_

 _\- a cambio tu concederás mi deseo._

 _Ace lo pensó. El solo quería salir de ahí. ¿Este sujeto podría sacarlo? Quería salir de ese fango lodoso y volar por el cielo. Sin ataduras. Para encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer._

 _-¿Qué deseas?- el hombre dijo, rodeándolo con sus alas en un abrazo cariñoso._

…

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ace intento abrir los ojos perezosamente.

Solo quería seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Sabía que estaba en el piso pero no le molestaba. No era la primera vez que dormía en el suelo. Sin embargo, también se hallaba calentito y había algo suave sobre él.

Decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas que era eso que lo cubría, el pecoso abrió sus ojos de una vez y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Era el pájaro de la otra vez.

Estaba sobre él, dormido en su pecho.

Con un salto asustado, el ave que reposaba sobre él se despertó y lo miro tranquila bajando de su pecho.

-¿Qué…?

Esta ave tenía un parecido increíble con el hombre de su sueño. ¿Eran la misma persona…?

Se sentía el mismo, pero a la vez diferente.

Tenía mucha energía, casi podía asegurar que podía trotar desde el castillo hasta su comarca, sin parar, dormir o comer en cuatro días.

Iba a masajear su cara para despejar su mente cuando vio su mano.

En ella, un símbolo extraño como un pentagrama de alquimia, se había tatuado en su piel.

-¿eh?

Es cierto.

El no sabía mucho sobre esto… pero esa ave… esa ave ahora estaba vinculada a él.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero no tenía energías y luego calló, el pájaro inmediatamente correr hacia él y cubrirlo con sus alas.

-vaya, parece que está muy cansado.

Ace levanto los ojos del piso y vio que la hechicera de verde lo estaba mirando.

Trato de decirle que se fuera pero no tenía energías.

\- Marco, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Debo verificar la fortaleza del vínculo…

El fénix hizo lo que se le dijo y Ace tenía ganas de decirle que se quedara sobre él. No quería que esta chica lo tocara.

Ella se acerco y puso su mano sobre su frente.

-mmm… bastante bueno, aun falta afianzarlo pero es estable… Vista, llévalo a su habitación.

Ace vio como un hombre grande vestido con sombrero de copa y un extraño bigote, entraba y lo tomaba del piso.

El fénix inmediatamente se puso sobre el hombro de este extraño, ni un minuto lejos del niño.

-está muy agotado así que lo mejor es dejarlo dormir más tiempo en un lugar cómodo, voy a informarle a padre.

El otro hombre asintió y Ace fue transportado en los brazos de este hombre musculoso, volviéndose a quedar dormido en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el proceso hija mía?- el rey pregunto a Haruta y a vista una vez que entraron de nuevo en la sala del trono.

\- bastante bien, creo yo- la chica se sentó en la alfombra donde los niños se habían sentado antes- solo tiene que afianzar un poco el vinculo, por lo demás, Marco hizo un gran trabajo. Ahora está agotado, pero volverá a sentirse mejor en uno o dos días, cuando pasen los efectos.

-¿y Marco, como está él?- pregunto Izo.

\- bueno, parece que está muy metido en esto. No ha querido separarse de su protegido para venir a vernos, por lo que creo que es un vínculo de sentimientos.

El rey asintió en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Ace volvió a despertar, estaba de muy mal humor.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que debía haber seguido huyendo de los exámenes hasta que fuera un adulto y ya no se interesaran en el.

Ahora iba a tener… que quedarse…

Ugh.

Se mordió el labio y se tapo la cara con una mano, sintiendo algo caliente recostado contra él.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo solo por comprobación y vio el pavo llameante enroscado en su costado.

Incluso sí esa cosa era la culpable de que ahora estaba atado a este reino, no podía odiarlo.

Estaban unidos.

Podía sentirlo.

Se levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentado y miro fijamente al ave dormida.

Tenía que volver a casa.


	5. vampiros

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy preciados para mi aunque por tiempo no puedo responderlos, este capítulo esta obviamente inspirado en dracula de bram stoker**

 **Ni one piece ni dracula me pertenece**

 **Por favor lean.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El contrato había sido bueno, Ace había estado de acuerdo en un principio.

Trabajaba en una compañía de arquitectos aun poco reconocida pero que venía haciendo grandes trabajos, por lo que una propuesta repentina y bien remunerada era lo que necesitaban.

Había un conde transilvano que necesitaba de sus servicios.

Al parecer la mansión donde vivía había sido afectada seriamente por un terremoto y necesitaba alguien que dirigiera sus trabajadores y planeara la reconstrucción de la misma, de forma que coincidiera con el resto de la edificación que aún quedaba en pie.

Iba a ser un viaje de unos tres meses, y la remuneración iba a ser muy buena, por lo que Ace se ofreció en primer lugar para hacerlo.

Nadie se había opuesto porque el, a pesar de ser joven era muy talentoso y empezaba a hacerse reconocido, y eso era lo que necesitaban en ese momento que la compañía estaba en crecimiento.

El viaje había tomado menos de una semana antes de que el joven pelinegro estuviera llegando a la población más próxima a los terrenos del conde.

Pero decir que había habido problemas para que alguien lo llevara, era decir poco.

Los aldeanos, reservados pero de corazón amable, una vez que se habían enterado hacia donde iba habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que no llegara a la mansión de su cliente.

Al parecer todas las carrosas del pueblo se habían dañado, o los caballos estaban enfermos o los lobos que vivían en el bosque alrededor de la mansión del conde no los iban a dejar llegar.

En fin, habían hecho todo esfuerzo posible para que su viaje se retrasara o se cancelara.

\- tome, tome caballero, le servirá en su camino- una joven muchacha dijo con timidez mientras ponía en sus manos un escapulario.

Le había echado bendiciones y amuletos.

Pensó que eran unos supersticiosos pero no dijo nada, sí algo había aprendido era a quedarse callado y fingir que nada pasaba.

Su lema como arquitecto era.

 _Sí hay algún problema, hay que arreglarlo antes que el cliente se dé cuenta._

Hasta ahora le había funcionado muy bien.

Lamentablemente llegado un punto Ace había tenido que pensar en la necesidad de cancelar el viaje porque no había nadie dispuesto a llevarlo a los terrenos y solo no iba a llegar muy lejos, con los rumores de manadas de lobos salvajes viviendo ahí.

Pero en la noche un carruaje arrastrado por percherones gigantes había llegado al pueblo a buscarlo.

El conde los había enviado a llevarlo.

\- el amo se enteró- dijo mirando a los aldeanos que de repente tenían muchas cosas que hacer e iban desapareciendo uno por uno adentrándose en sus casas- que no había transporte dispuesto a llevarlo y decidió enviarnos por usted-

-lamento la molestia- se disculpó cortésmente Ace- pero al parecer el pueblo se haya desprovisto de carruajes y los lobos del bosque no me permitirían acercarme por mi cuenta.

Los ayudantes que habían resultado ser gitanos cargaron su maleta y le acomodaron en el carruaje antes de arrancar a toda velocidad por el sendero del bosque.

Ace sintió un poco de molestia cuando vio que todas las personas que lo veían pasar, se echaban la bendición, incluso los niños.

Decidió no pensar en eso y seguir adelante.

Llevaban más o menos unas dos horas y media de viaje cuando la mansión se dejó entrever al borde de un risco.

Imponente y antigua, era una gran.

Ace decidió que el lugar era un buen sitio para trabajar.

Pronto estuvieron en la puerta del imponente edificio donde un mayordomo los esperaba.

\- bienvenido señor Portgas- un hombre de aspecto elegante lo recibió, vestía el típico pantalón y frac negro cola de pingüino con camisa blanca y corbatín, se presentó como Brook-

Ace se presentó y fue guiado dentro de la mansión a una oficina donde le dijeron que esperara al amo, que pronto llegaría.

Diez minutos después un hombre entro en la habitación.

Elegante era poco para describirlo.

Tenía el cabello rubio brillante, abundante en la parte superior de la cabeza y rapada a los lados, ojos azules muy bellos, aunque lucían algo aburridos y cansados, un elegante traje formal, perfectamente planchado y zapatos lustrados.

Incluso si el joven arquitecto se hallaba presentable no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en malas condiciones para conocer a esta persona.

Esos músculos que resaltaban por todo su cuerpo dejaban muy en claro que por lo menos se ejercitaba regularmente.

-bienvenido, señor Portgas- su voz era gruesa pero extrañamente no se oía brusca- mi nombre es Marco Phoenix, y soy el conde dueño de estás humildes tierras, puede llamarme Marco. Me alegra que su empresa haya decidido aceptar mi invitación-

Sonrió y Ace pudo ver su dentadura blanca y destellante.

-oh, el honor es todo nuestro señor Marco- dio una sonrisa de vuelta y vio que gesto del conde cambio ligeramente- espero ser lo que usted está buscando-

El otro no respondió y tomo asiento en el lugar detrás del escritorio, preparándose para especificar los problemas de la edificación y lo que necesitaba que Ace hiciera.

Llegaron a un acuerdo, al parecer los trabajadores del conde venían de un pueblo vecino y nunca pasaban la noche en la mansión por lo que los horarios de trabajo eran limitados a las horas del día.

-sé que pudiera conseguir otros trabajadores dispuestos a quedarse- soltó una suave risita- pero confió mucho en Franky y sus socios del galley lah, ellos harán un excelente trabajo-

Ace no se opone y el trato queda acordado, serán cuatro meses de reconstrucción y el será dotado de vivienda y alimentación en lo que dure el contrato.

El primer mes pasa normalmente.

El escucha con cuidado las reglas que Marco impone en su vivienda. No vagar en horas de la noche por la mansión y no husmear en las habitaciones, y jamás irlo a buscar a su cuarto.

Él y sus sirvientes se levantan después de pasado el mediodía, para revisar cómo van las construcciones y luego en la noche cuando Ace se va a dormir ellos se quedan haciendo sus cosas.

La primera situación extraña se presenta justo el día en que se cumple el mes.

Para ser una mansión dotada de todas las comodidades, no encontrar un solo espejo fue un descubrimiento raro para Ace.

El necesitaba mirar su aspecto personal como cualquier persona y afeitarse porque jamás se dejaría crecer el bigote incluso bajo amenaza de muerte.

No pudo encontrar uno solo en toda la maldita casa.

Enojado volvió a su cuarto y se puso a mirar sus cosas.

Casi se le salen los ojos cuando tocó un revolver y lo saco.

Estaba cargado y las balas eran brillantes, probablemente plata.

-¿Qué mierda hace esto aquí?- dice examinándolo.

Lo descargo y lo guardo rápidamente en el fondo de su bolsa y siguió buscando.

Encontró un espejo pequeño de bolsillo.

Cuando se estaba afeitando sucedió algo muy extraño.

-¿está listo señor Portgas?- la voz ya conocida del dueño de la mansión se escuchó detrás de él.

Ace salto, no lo había visto llegar. La barbera se deslizo más profundo de lo que le hubiera gustado y un hilillo de sangre callo por su mejilla.

-ay- exclamo mientras dejaba caer la hoja.

-señor Portgas…- el movimiento fue muy rápido para el moreno, de un momento a otro el hombre rubio se había acercado a él sosteniendo la mano que tenía el espejo pequeño- debe tener mucho cuidado cuando hace eso…- le arrebato el objeto- por culpa de estás estúpidas cosas- miro el espejo con repulsión- es que pasan… accidentes-

Lo arrojo por la ventana y Ace estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando la mirada del conde se posó en la de él y de repente no se pudo mover.

-tenga mucho cuidado con dejar caer su sangre por aquí, joven amigo…- limpio un poco el hilillo de sangre de la cara de Ace- no lo consideraría prudente-

Luego salió sin decir nada más.

Ace estaba tan sorprendido por los sucesos que no vio como el hombre lamia con deleite la sangre impregnada en su dedo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y estaba demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que cuando el conde lo había llamado había estado situado detrás de él, pero no se había reflejado en el pequeño espejo.

De ahí en adelante las cosas se habían puesto jodidamente raras.

Había preguntado a Franky y sus trabajadores por los hábitos nocturnos del conde a lo que ellos habían respondido.

\- él es un ser de la noche-dijeron sin ninguna otra explicación.

-amigo- Franky, el hombre con el pelo teñido de azul le había pasado una mano por el hombro y le había susurrado- él puede ser súper amenazante, así que será mejor que no te metas demasiado en sus asuntos, podrías llevarte una súper sorpresa-

Eso solo había dejado a Ace mucho más curioso.

Mierda.

Su curiosidad siempre le había traído problemas.

Mala fue su suerte que uno de esos días se quedó dormido fuera de su habitación.

Estaba demasiado cansado, ser el arquitecto no significaba que no hiciera otra cosa que sentarse a dirigir, él era del tipo de hombre que se ensuciaba trabajando como todos los demás.

Y el trabajo había estado jodido ese día.

Así que después de asear su cuerpo y cenar se había derrumbado en uno de los muebles.

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido y no cayó en cuenta de ir a su habitación.

Él había sentido como alguien que se sentaba a su lado en el mueble pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Una mano poderosa se asentó en su cabello, y por alguna razón la reconoció como la del conde.

\- creo que recuerdo haberle dicho que no durmiera fuera de su habitación…- susurro con voz grave, pero no enojada ni ofendida.

Ace pensó que se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto, pero al parecer no era así.

-los jóvenes siempre tan imprudentes, sí hubieran estado los demás aquí… no sé qué le hubiera pasado…

¿Los demás? No espera… ¿Qué le habría pasado?

No recuerda mucho de lo que paso después, solo mucho sueño y algo de dolor, pero nada más.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente estaba en su habitación, y le dolía la cabeza.

Recordó que había sentido un poco de dolor en el cuello pero no habiendo ningún maldito espejo no pudo ver lo que le había pasado, y la charolita de plata que usaba para afeitarse no era nítida completamente.

Tomo la decisión de irse de ese lugar, obviamente sin mostrar cualquier indicio de que algo estuviera mal.

Siguió trabajando como de costumbre y no menciono nada sospechoso durante sus conversaciones con Franky, pero con el pasar de cada noche las cosas se ponían cada vez más y más graves.

El conde dueño de las tierras se acercaba cada vez más a él. No iba a decir que no era guapo, porque era un adonis, pero el aire a su alrededor era oscuro y lujurioso y Ace se sentía como un pedazo de carne cada vez que le ponía la mirada encima.

La guinda del pastel fue una noche cuando Ace tenía insomnio, que miro por la ventana de su cuarto.

A la lejanía pudo divisar algo muy extraño.

Era el conde sin lugar a dudas, pero era muy diferente.

Vestía ropa negra. Miro como el hombre mayor camino hacia el risco donde la casa estaba erigida.

Camino por la pendiente como si la gravedad no le afectara, con la agilidad de un gato.

Desde esa distancia, Ace también pudo ver que sus ojos era rojos, brillantes y aterradores, completamente diferente de los ojos azules de aspecto aburrido.

Tenía una sonrisa depredadora.

Ace se escondió justo a tiempo cuando él miro hacia su ventana.

Joder, joder, joder.

Ese hombre no era ni remotamente humano, Ace se dio cuenta por completo.

Tenía que huir antes de lo planeado.

Y tenía que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien antes de que el otro le hiciera daño.

No quería revivir sus viejos tiempos como ladrón. Cuando era niño, había sido abandonado a su suerte y había sobrevivido del robo y la pelea antes de que un viejo llamado Garp, lo había sacado a golpes de la calle (literalmente hablando) y lo había llevado a su casa, proporcionado comida y educación, y convertido en un hombre de bien.

Amaba a ese viejo abusivo, porque sin su ayuda estaría indudablemente muerto.

Decidió robar por última vez.

Esa noche sin embargo escucho algo que no lo dejaría actuar como si nada pasara nunca más.

Fingía dormir cuando dos sirvientes del conde pasaron hablando por el frente de su habitación.

-¿deberíamos comenzar a hacer los preparativos para el cuerpo y su familia?- un hombre que reconoció como Brook dijo.

\- al parecer el amo le ha tomado cariño al arquitecto, planea conservarlo…-

\- yohohoho- rio el hombre del afro- no sé si decidir que el doctor tiene una muy buena suerte, o muy mala suerte-

Ace se congelo y agudizo el oído.

\- el amo Marco ha decidido que es interesante- la mujer rio suave pero oscuramente- se encargara de él mañana por la noche-

¿Qué?

¿Qué pasara con el sí espera hasta la noche del día siguiente?

Ace no quería saberlo y haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Al día siguiente cuando el primer rayo de sol toco su cara por la ventana, abrió los ojos de inmediato.

El conde y su servidumbre, aparecían después de mediodía cuando el sol no era fuerte y las constantes nubes en Transilvania lo ocultaban por el resto del día.

Franky llegaría más tarde para dar los acabados finales al trabajo, para ese entonces Ace no estaría ahí nunca más.

Saco el manojo de llaves que robo del sirviente mujer.

Necesitaba dinero y su pago no había sido entregado por Marco.

Claro, ¿Quién va a entregar dinero a un hombre que va a morir?

Se iba a arriesgar mucho con lo que iba a hacer pero si su teoría era correcta, iba a ayudarle a salir vivo de ahí.

Se aventuró por los pasillos con los movimientos de un gato y se posó frente a la habitación del conde.

Trago grueso y puso la llave en la puerta.

La habitación se abrió con un chirrido.

Oh dios.

Había una especie de altar de piedra cuadrado en medio de la habitación, rodeado por cortinas de seda como si fuera una cama, sobre ella había un ataúd azul.

Ace sintió como si las piernas se le volvían gelatina.

Todo era exageradamente ordenado, había un escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, con una carta a medio escribir que era una disculpa para la familia de Ace.

Alcanzo a leer un pequeño fragmento.

" _falleció en un accidente mientras laboraba en una sección peligrosa de la construcción…"_

Creyó que su alma saldría de su pecho y abandonaría esta maldita casa y sus malditos habitantes, pero no sucedió.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando un poco su aturdimiento comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones en busca de dinero con que pagar su huida.

En cuanto volviera a Londres iba a cambiar su residencia y se iría del país.

Después de su cuarto cajón encontró lo que buscaba, ¿Quién guardaba monedas de oro en su habitación?

Pero después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería al cuarto de un demonio a robar? Quitándolo a él, él lo hizo por necesidad.

Con las manos temblorosas agarro todo lo que pudo y lo metió a la bolsa.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del cofre fúnebre.

Oh mierda.

Por todos los dioses que no se levante, que no se levante.

Ace podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

Sintió la necesidad de ir, no era en contra de su voluntad, tenía la necesidad de ver la cara del hombre por última vez antes de que saliera y se fuera a la mierda.

Además, tenía en la mano su pistola, un movimiento en falso y le pondría una bala de plata en la mitad de la frente.

Movió la tapa del ataúd que era increíblemente pesada. Trago, su saliva que se sentía como balas.

El hombre está ahí, descansando con sus ojos cerrados en la posición más tranquila, estaba completamente relajado con sus manos encima de su pecho, al mejor estilo cadáver.

Extrañamente se veía más atractivo que siempre.

Como si estuviera teniendo el sueño más agradable.

El hombre abrió los ojos por un momento y por menos de un segundo pareció sorprendido de verlo ahí, inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron de rojo y Ace se encontró incapaz de moverse.

Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho cuando los labios del demonio se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

Suplico poder apartar la mirada del hombre, recordó a Sabo y a Luffy que lo esperaban en casa y a quienes no iba a ser capaz de volver a ver si dejaba que le pusiera las manos encima.

Por obra divina el sol pego en la cara de la criatura que cerró los ojos, y Ace se encontró libre de su encanto.

Miro el reloj de la habitación y vio que había pasado una hora.

Para el pecoso se sintió como diez segundos.

Si no hubiera sido por el sol, se habría quedado así hasta el mediodía y luego…hubiera muerto por estúpido.

Se aseguró de abrir todas las cortinas del cuarto y dejo que la luz solar bañara la habitación antes de marcharse.

Recogió su bolsa y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Se tiró por encima de la verja y corrió bosque abajo luchando con los lobos como un demente, no dispuesto a perder tiempo para llegar a su hogar, lejos de esa cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marco no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el arquitecto que la compañía había enviado para él.

Era joven, enérgico, extremadamente atractivo y tenía el soplo de juventud que él había perdido hace varios siglos ya.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos? ¿La calidez de los latidos de su corazón?... ¿el delicioso sabor de su sangre?

Jum, si hubiera sabido que eso iba a suceder, hubiera dicho su orientación sexual a la empresa para que no mandaran a semejante bocadillo para la vista.

Si no hubiera sido ese joven, Marco pudo haber considerado dejarlo marchar.

O deshacerse de él.

Cualquiera de los dos era una opción válida.

Él era un vampiro, ya había matado gente antes y no sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

No era aficionado a matar, pero no podía decir que no lo había hecho y que no lo haría cuando fuera necesario.

Se había sentido cada vez más y más atraído por el joven humano y si su vida inmortal le había enseñado algo, podría ser el hecho de que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Iba a beber su sangre hasta dejarlo seco y luego… luego iba a traerlo de nuevo como uno de los suyos.

La sola idea de una probada a su sangre enviaba fuertes espasmos por su cuerpo.

Fue raro para el que su invitado no se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal en la mansión y que no se reflejaba en los espejos, o que no tenía sombra.

No cuestiono su suerte en un principio, luego se dio cuenta de que era imposible tal nivel de estupidez, tendría que ser retrasado para no notarlo.

El momento en que el trabajo a su mansión estaba por llegar a su fin decidió que también sería el momento en que reclamara al joven como su posesión.

Extraño fue que a las primeras horas de la mañana sintiera alguien hurgar en sus pertenencias.

Él no podía moverse, la luz del día lo dejaba vulnerable y había considerado muchas veces antes una guardia humana, pero la gente de estas tierras le temía y no podía confiar en ellos.

Franky trabajaba para él, pero no podía imaginar a ese hombre protegiéndolo.

Logro sacar de su garganta un suave quejido y todo el alboroto se detuvo.

Luego sintió como la tapa de su "cama" se deslizaba hacia un lado y alguien asomaba su cara.

El conde abrió los ojos por inercia, no sabía si era algún estúpido cazador intentando darle muerte, pero no lo dejaría fácil.

Se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando vio la cara llena de pecas que lo observaba con fascinación.

Vaya, vaya.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Inmediatamente utilizo algo de su encanto de vampiro para inmovilizarlo, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño o escapara, incluso si era el maravilloso jovencito que lo tenía atrapado.

Sintió los deliciosos latidos del corazón del humano acelerarse hasta la ridiculez y gotas suaves de sudor deslizarse por la cara del hombre. Estaba intentando muy duro liberarse de su hipnosis.

Lástima que ningún humano hasta el momento lo había logrado.

Lo mantendría ahí hasta que el reloj diera las doce y las nubes cubrieran el sol, entonces… iba a tomarse su tiempo para contemplar su rostro lleno de terror mientras sacaba su vida poco a poco en cada gota del líquido rojo.

Iba a dejarle contemplar cada segundo de sus últimos momentos como mortal.

Un rayo de sol se interpuso entre él y su objetivo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cortando el trance.

Maldijo internamente cuando sintió el humano abrir todas las ventanas, así no sería capaz de abrir los ojos o moverse hasta entrada la tarde. Luego lo oyó agarrar algo de sus pertenencias y correr fuera de la habitación sin una segunda mirada.

Las cuatro dieron tiempo después e inmediatamente se levantó llamando a sus sirvientes a los gritos.

Brook y Robín se presentaron al instante.

-el arquitecto se ha ido- sentencio- no podemos dejarlo escapar, pero tampoco podemos movernos libremente bajo la luz del sol… ¿alguna idea?-

Vio a su confiable servidumbre reflexionar y luego de unos instantes Robin sonrió oscuramente como solo ella podía y dijo

\- ¿Qué tal contratar a los gitanos para que lo traigan de vuelta?, ellos venderían sus almas al diablo por un buen pedazo de oro…-

No le pareció mala idea a Marco, esos hombres escasos de moral que vivían en los límites de sus terrenos y no dudarían en vender a un camarada humano por un poco de oro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace llego corriendo al pueblo a las pocas horas de salir de la mansión, estaba sucio, con miles de cortadas, un mordisco de lobo en un brazo, pero vivo y listo para irse muy lejos y jamás regresar.

Los aldeanos parecieron ver un muerto. El pecoso no los culparía, si les hubiera hecho caso no estaría en esta ridícula situación a punto de ser asesinado por una criatura más allá de su comprensión.

Lo primero que los aldeanos hacen es vaciarle encima un balde de agua Bendita y llenarlo de collares de plata.

-es humano- confirmo el párroco del pueblo

Ace no tenía tiempo para eso e inmediatamente pidió ayuda.

Los aldeanos vieron su desesperación y se ofrecieron a dotarlo de todo lo que pudieran para su protección.

Ellos le aclararon de que no podían ayudarle a luchar contra el vampiro, porque tenían una especie de pacto de no agresión.

Le dieron un caballo y lo dejaron marchar.

Ace galopo a toda prisa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, era pandilleros de los que tan mal le habían hablado en el pueblo, los hombres que se venderían por dinero.

Seguramente el conde los contrató para llevarlo de vuelta.

Acelero a su caballo, y saco el hacha que había tomado de un aldeano.

Había un puente colgante saliendo del lugar y se aprovecharía de ello.

Cuando lo cruzo salto inmediatamente de la bestia y de firmes y contundentes golpes el puente quedo inutilizable y los estúpidos gitanos se quedaron al otro lado maldiciendo contra el e intentando darle alcance inútilmente.

-jodanse-

Luego se fue galopando.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pero había una choza en medio del camino que Ace había recordado como la casa de un granjero.

Lo soborno con oro a cambio de dejarlo pasar la noche, sin embargo Ace el hizo un truco sucio a la comida del hombre para que durmiera toda la noche.

No podía arriesgarse a que el hombre lo vendiera si el conde le ofrecía más dinero que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- lo hemos perdido señor-

El líder de los gitanos, un hombre gordo y desdentado, que olía a rancio y a tabaco estaba frente al conde disculpándose con las rodillas en el piso.

-corto el puente colgante para que no pudiéramos perseguirlo… sabemos que tomo el camino cortó al puerto…-

El hombre rubio sentado en su sofá de lujo dejo de beber el vino caro servido en su copa. Se levantó y lanzo una pequeña bolsa con oro al desagradable viejo.

\- por las molestias- dijo con desagrado- ahora, desaparece de mi vista- hizo un gesto con la mano y el tipo se retiró en veloz carrera.

\- tch… ¡inútiles!-

Puso suavemente la copa de vino en la mesa y se sacudió el inexistente polvo de su ropa.

\- como dice el dicho… si quieres algo bien hecho… ¡tienes que hacerlo tú mismo!- se dirigió a la puerta con pasos firmes y rápidos, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano a sus sirvientes.

\- entendido señor- Robin dijo inexpresiva mientras Brook recogía la copa y el vino.

El hombre despareció en la noche en un parpadeo.

-empezare a preparar la habitación para nuestro "invitado"- dijo la mujer sonriendo espelúznate mientras salía del recinto.

Brook miro la estela por la que su amo había desaparecido.

\- nunca tuvo oportunidad… ¡yohohoho!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace estaba encerrado en el pequeño granero que le había alquilado al tipo por un precio ridículamente alto.

Ahí estaría a salvo, se sentía seguro.

El cobertizo no tenía puertas, pero él estaba en donde se guardaban suministros para la siembra que si tenía puerta, probablemente para impedir el ingreso a los animales.

Había estado contando las polillas en el techo cuando lo escucho.

Pasos.

Dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

Se levantó hasta quedar sentado mientras se recostaba en unos sacos de semillas.

Se mordió el labio con un poco de temor, estaba seguro de que el granjero no despertaría hasta el día siguiente y bueno… no podía ser el ¿verdad?

\- sabía que te encontraría aquí- hablando del diablo.

La puerta no se movió.

\- sería mejor para todos si me abrieras- se oía tan confiado que fue casi irritante ¿Quién se creía que era? No valía nada para Ace.

\- ya sabes… podría considerar olvidar lo que me hiciste esta mañana… y hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti-

Con cada palabra la irritación del moreno crecía más y más. Como si él fuera a abrir la puerta y entregarse de buena gana a una criatura desconocida y peligrosa.

Tenía que darle una lección.

Se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose lo mejor que pudiera, dispuesto a dormir.

Tenía que demostrarle que no era tan importante como para perder el sueño solo porque él estaba rondando fuera buscando la oportunidad para tomarlo.

Si, se oía estúpido por todos los lados.

Sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta pero eso divirtió a Marco que no tiene fin.

Habían pasado muchos, pero muchos años desde que alguien no lo tomaba enserio.

Definitivamente había hecho la elección correcta.

El aldeano dueño de ese hogar también estaba encerrado en una habitación durmiendo a moco tendido probablemente por alguna jugarreta sucia del moreno que había demostrado algunos otros talentos fuera de la arquitectura.

Estaba seguro que había una interesante historia detrás de ellos que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Nada de lo que le dijo, ni ninguna de sus amenazas surtió efecto en el muchacho, que paso la noche entera ignorando la voz oscura de Marco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente cuando la luz del sol entro por las ventanas y Ace supo que era seguro seguir adelante, se fue dejándole el dinero al viejo y una breve nota de agradecimiento.

Cuando Robin y Brook vieron llegar a Marco antes del amanecer con las manos vacías habían estado muy sorprendidos.

No recordaban ni una sola vez en la que el amo no se saliera con la suya.

Por supuesto, sus muy largos años de servicio les daba cierta confianza y libertad para hablar con su maestro.

\- ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante?- el conde sonrió totalmente satisfecho.

Se sentó en una de las caras sillas de roble recibiendo inmediatamente una copa de vino fino.

\- gracias Brook- hacía mucho tiempo no se veía tan… feliz.

\- es tan tonto, imprudente y…- soltó una leve risa- me divierte demasiado-

Puso su mano libre sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba en un plan para tener al niño por fin entre sus manos.

Robin se excusó de la habitación por un momento mientras iba a contestar el teléfono ¿Quién sería? No acostumbraban llamar a su mansión, el teléfono era más bien una muestra de riqueza para los vecinos.

La mujer joven volvió a la sala sonriendo como solo ella sabía.

\- mi señor-

\- ¿hm?

\- muy buenas noticias… lo espera en el teléfono Monkey D Luffy

\- ¿Quién es ese?- no recordaba haber oído ese nombre jamás-

\- oh, él es… el hermano menor del señor Portgas-

Marco se levantó como una flecha del asiento mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Se apresuró en contestar la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace había logrado llegar al pueblo y hospedarse en una posada cualquiera.

Solo un poco más y seria libre.

Hizo la cuenta del dinero que tenía y era bastante, le contaría a sus compañeros de trabajo su casi asesinato y escaparía a otro país donde no pudiera encontrarlo ese maldito imbécil.

Por fin se dio un buen baño caliente y se limpió.

Ahh, solo un poco más.

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién?

\- disculpe señor- era una de las empleadas del hotel- hay una llamada para usted en la recepción-

\- ¿Quién llama?- no iba a salir solo para escuchar la irritante voz del conde-

\- dice que su nombre es Monkey D Luffy-

Ace se regocijo al escuchar esas palabras. Salió inmediatamente mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa. Siguió a la chica hasta la recepción donde aún lo esperaba su hermanito.

\- ¡hola!- saludo con cariño el pecoso-

\- ¡Ace! ¡Te extraño!- la voz hiperactiva de su querido hermanito contesto al otro lado de la línea-

\- pronto voy a estar de regreso- dijo con dulzura- ¿estas causándole muchos problemas a Dadan?-

\- no-

\- eres un mentiroso- Ace rio- probablemente le has sacado canas verdes… ¿Cómo esta Sabo?-

\- eh… ¿bien? Está ocupado…

\- que mal… ¿tarda mucho en volver?

-si… no volverá hasta la noche ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

\- ah, pienso tomar el barco esta noche, no te preocupes, volveré pronto y nos iremos de viaje, solo nosotros tres ¿sí?-

\- ¡claro! Pero…

\- ¿pero?

\- ahorita te dije una mentira… es que te extrañábamos… y bueno, Sabo y yo estamos llegando al puerto-

-¡que!- Ace le grito a la bocina - ¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué? No… ¡como permitió Sabo esto!-

\- ¡Sabo dijo que serían como vacaciones!- el niño respondió animado como siempre- ¿vendrás a recogernos?

\- ¿tengo otra opción? –

Eso sí, Ace no les dijo que los iba a volver a meter a ese barco e irse inmediatamente de ahí, aunque fuera por la fuerza, ya habría tiempo de explicar líos extra naturales en el camino.

-¿Cuándo están llegando?

\- en una hora…-

\- ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedes avisarme antes?! ¡Siempre haciendo esas cosas sin decirme! – luego suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo- está bien… voy para allá-

Luego de una conversación con Luffy quedaron de encontrarse en cierto lugar.

Ace empaco algunas cosas útiles porque aún no podía darse por seguro hasta que no estuviera lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Si no se hubiera emocionado tanto por escuchar por fin una voz familiar, podría haber notado antes de tiempo que había varias cosas raras en esa llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace entro a la bodega del muelle respirando tranquilo ahora que iba a encontrarse con Luffy y Sabo.

Su querida y adorada familia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un rápido movimiento el muchacho se paralizo. Podía sentirlo en todos sus poros, esa sensación horrible y abrazadora de oscuridad.

Dio la vuelta tan rápido que sintió un breve mareo y se enfrentó a él.

-¡¿Dónde está Luffy y Sabo!?- fue su primera pregunta, por el momento le fue muy indiferente que el otro lo quisiera para cualquier cosa, siempre su familia estará primero que él- ¿les hiciste algo? – metió la mano a su bolsillo donde su revolver cargado y listo le pedía ser usado

Marco levanto una ceja ante la repentina valentía e ira de su queridísima presa. Era fiel a su familia, otra bella cualidad que agregar a su lista.

\- no te preocupes- se deleitó con la cara de sorpresa que abrazo el rostro de Ace cuando la voz que salió de su boca no era otra más que una imitación perfecta de la voz de Luffy- deben estar a salvo en su casa…-

-tu…- por un lado estaba aliviado de que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo de este cabrón y por el otro la preocupación volvió a el ahora que tenía toda su atención-

\- ¿te sorprende?- Marco sonrió con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y caminar hacia el- hay muchas cosas que no sabes que puedo hacer.

Eso era obvio. Él era completamente desconocido para Ace, aun si se había informado un poco por boca de los aldeanos acerca de lo que podía y no podía hacer.

Era imposible hasta para ellos saber el alcance de este hombre… si se le podía llamar así.

\- lo admito- el rubio seguía acercándose al pecoso sin dejar de sonreír- ¡lo has hecho bien!- felicitó- para ser alguien que no creo que haya tenido experiencia con este tipo de cosas extrañas, fingiste a la perfección que no te dabas cuenta mientras planeabas la manera de marcharte… me engañaste y robaste las llaves de Robin-

Rió suavemente. Nadie se había arriesgado tanto en su mansión. Robin era por mucho, la mujer más inteligente, calculadora, responsable y vivaz que conocía, no muchos podían jactarse de haberla engañado y seguir vivos.

\- no me había divertido tanto hace mucho, mucho tiempo-

Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poner su mano en el hombro de Ace.

-¿Por qué no te rindes ya?- sonrió con dulzura- voy a admitirlo de nuevo… lo has hecho bien- acaricio la mejilla del pecoso- Incluso iré tan lejos como para modificar algunas cosas que tenía planeadas, por ejemplo tu "muerte" ante tu familia… si accedes a venir conmigo por las buenas, será mejor para los dos…- hizo amago de tocar el cuello del moreno- no hay esperanza de escapar de mi… es imposible-

El joven cerró los ojos mientras movía su mano y la ponía alrededor de la muñeca del vampiro que sonrió confiado.

\- si yo…

-¿hm?-

\- si yo hubiera perdido alguna vez la esperanza y me hubiera rendido…- apretó la muñeca del otro - ¡no hubiera llegado con vida a los veinte!- con rápidos movimientos metió su mano libre a su bolsillo tomando un poco del polvo de plata que había comprado por recomendación de los aldeanos y lo lanzo a los ojos de Marco.

El conde se quejó en voz alta y Ace aprovecho para apuñalarlo en la muñeca con la navaja que saco del cinto.

Un fuerte golpe lo lanzo hacia atrás volando varios metros hasta estrellarse con unas cajas de madera que lo lastimaron.

\- ¡ugh!- trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo para no quedar indefenso pero de ese golpe en verdad dolió-

Cuando logró pararse y miro a su enemigo este se limpiaba los ojos de los cuales caían gruesos goterones de sangre.

Era su única oportunidad, saco el revólver y apunto bien.

Disparo y la bala impacto en la pared de la bodega.

¿Cómo?

\- de nuevo me sorprendes…- la voz de Marco era mucho menos feliz, casi había un poco de enojo dejándose escuchar- por un diminuto momento pensé… que saldrías con crucifijos, ajo o esas cosas estúpidas que usan los que desconocen mi naturaleza-

Ace no contesto y se acomodó contra la pared para ayudarse a mantenerse de pie. Según lo que le habían dicho, con plata en los ojos, no podía ejercer esa dichosa hipnosis.

\- me agradaría un día de estos escuchar las interesantes historias detrás de esa naturaleza salvaje tuya… pero ahora que hemos pasado a esta seriedad, debemos dejarlo para más tarde… tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¡déjame ir!… ¿Qué sentido tiene obligarme a todo esto? ¿De verdad hay alguna razón para perseguirme con tanta insistencia?-

\- yo he vivido mucho tiempo- si eso Ace ya lo sabía pero eso no respondía su pregunta- siempre aburrido, buscando la manera de matar el tiempo, solo y con una insaciable sed de sangre… entonces llegaste-

-¿eh?

\- algo nuevo y fresco en mi vida, algo que no está contaminado por nada, salvaje y joven ¿crees que voy a dejarte ir después de eso? ¿Volver a mi vida vacía y solitaria? No… ¡prefiero arrastrarte conmigo!- gruño

\- ¿esa era su razón?- Ace le grito con rabia, furioso ante ese pensamiento infantil- ¿arrastrarme contigo? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? ¿Quién te crees? ¡Maldito seas!-

Disparo otras cuatro veces todas sin dar en el blanco y fue empujado de nuevo hacia la derecha, aterrizando en el piso duro.

\- ¡bueno, esto termina aquí!- Marco ya no estaba de humor para andarse con jueguitos –

\- si- Ace escupió un poco de sangre de ese último golpe, levantándose del piso mientras miraba a Marco directamente a los ojos- es obvio que en fuerza física me superas por mucho pero… aún hay una manera de librarme de ti…- rio un poco maniáticamente que hizo a Marco pensar que algo andaba mal-

-¿y cómo harás eso?-

\- aun me queda una bala-

\- ¿Qué harás con ella que pueda librarte de mí?

No debió haber preguntado eso. Era casi obvio, el cañón del revolver apunto directamente a la sien de Ace.

Oh no.

Eso sí que no.

Por ningún motivo, en ningún lugar, de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir.

-¡alto!- extendió su mano hacia él, tratando de llegar concentrando únicamente en evitar que Ace hiciera esa estupidez.

El disparo resonó por toda la bodega. El piso se manchó de rojo, el tiempo pareció quedar paralizado y todo se volvió gris y blanco.

Marco quedo con su mano extendida hacia el moreno.

Ahí, frente a él, el cañón de la pistola aun humeante estaba señalando su pecho.

Mierda.

Callo en la trampa.

Era obvio que Ace no se suicidaría, todo era un farol para obligarlo a bajar la guardia y dejar su único punto débil descubierto.

Para disparar a su pecho.

Miro hacia abajo, donde un agujero se podía mirar por encima de la ropa. Espero deshacerse en polvo y ceniza, sus cientos de años terminar por obra del muchacho que había cautivado su mente.

Fue extraño que no sucediera, y el agujero comenzó a cerrar tan rápido como había aparecido y solo quedo una pequeña cicatriz circular.

Ja.

Había fallado.

Por unos cuantos milímetros, por esa pequeña distancia, el disparo había herrado su corazón y se había conformado con dañar momentáneamente sus pulmones y costillas.

Miro hacia Ace y vio que el joven se tambaleaba.

\- ¡mierda!- el joven alcanzo a vocifera mientras caía hacia atrás, inmóvil e inerte, su cuerpo incapaz de resistir la presión de los fuertes golpes que había recibido-

Le tomo unos largos segundos salir del shock.

Entonces rió.

Largas carcajadas salieron de su garganta, sonoras, graves y llenas de humor.

Porque nunca había saboreado la muerte de tan cerca, porque sabía que había encontrado la persona más maravillosa en todo el mundo y porque ahora mismo sentía unas increíbles ganas de saltar sobre ese cuerpo en el piso y drenar hasta la última gota de sangre.

Pero no lo haría.

Si iba a disfrutar de esto, tenía que hacerlo bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era una mescla de imágenes difusas cuando Ace recupero la conciencia.

Miro la extraña y lujosa habitación donde se encontraba con curiosidad.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Era una cama tan suave como si estuviera hecha de nubes, las hermosas sabanas rojas y negras lo cubrían del frio. Por encima de su cabeza era un dosel de seda abierto por el lado derecho que daba en dirección a la puerta.

Mientras trataba de asimilar eso fue que la realización le llego de golpe.

Era cierto.

Había sido capturado por el conde Marco.

Todos los recuerdos desde su primer día hasta el momento en que se desmayó vinieron a él causándole un dolor de cabeza.

Por cierto, no se había dado cuenta, pero también estaba atado.

Sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus tobillos juntos.

Si, como un trofeo de casa o ese tipo de cosas.

Llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando se desmayó, lo que le indicaba que el tiempo entre ese suceso y el actual era poco.

No podía gritar por ayuda ni hacer un escándalo porque era obvio que nadie movería un dedo por él y si sus sospechas de que estaba en la mansión eran ciertas, nadie, absolutamente nadie le escucharía.

Menos esos diabólicos sirvientes de Marco.

Y realmente no quería a ninguno de los tres cerca de él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud y Ace dejo hasta de respirar sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que estaba entrando.

\- buenas noches, Ace- la voz burlona y oscura del conde se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación- me alegra que hayas despertado.

Si el pecoso hubiera podido le hubiera sacado el dedo de en medio, pero viéndose imposibilitado se dedicó únicamente a mirarlo mal.

Ace forcejeo contra las cuerdas que lo ataban.

\- detente- el otro dijo con tranquilidad- solo te lastimaras…

\- jodete- estando en esta situación no le importaba nada, total ya estaba más muerto que su tatarabuelo-

El hombre soltó una risita suave mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

\- si no fuera por mi mala suerte…- susurro el joven recordando la casi victoria sobre el vampiro.

\- exacto- el otro no vacilo en su sonrisa- pero no lo fue y ahora no hay manera de que te salgas de esta…-

El conde comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa de su joven presa ante la mirada asustada del mismo.

\- eres despreciable.

-tal vez- admitió- pero si hay algo que mi vida inmortal me ha enseñado… es el hecho de que puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quera.

Ace estaba a punto de decirle por donde podía meterse ese estúpido razonamiento cuando los dedos del otro se posaron sobre su boca y le impidieron hablar.

-podrías tener lo que quieras, ya sabes… no hay límite- Marco aparto la mirada de su pecho y la concentro en sus ojos- todo será tuyo…

El moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿Qué le estaba ofreciendo?

\- te va a gustar, te lo aseguro- el vampiro rubio comenzó a desatar los tobillos de Ace- puede que te asuste al principio o que no sepas que hacer pero al final de todo… es la absoluta libertad-

El muchacho gruño.

\- tranquilízate-

\- ¿v-vas a matarme? Ace exhaló, había luchado muy duro para parecer valiente pero la realidad era otra.

\- eso no sería divertido- el hombre sonrió indicando que eso no era cierto- hay muchas otras cosas que podría hacer contigo-

Cuando el último de los nudos de la cuerda en sus brazos se desato, el moreno inmediatamente los envió al frente para golpear Marco pero fue interceptado con rapidez y sus muñecas sostenidas por encima de su cabeza.

\- shh- si se suponía que eso era un ruido tranquilizador, no estaba funcionando en absoluto- será rápido… lo prometo-

¿Rápido? ¿Qué será rápido?

Su corazón parecía un zumbido de lo rápido que latía, sentía como le sudaban las manos. Oh dios, debía verse aterrado en ese instante…

El rubio se acercó con cuidado, ignorando los vanos intentos de defensa del otro, clavo su nariz en la curva de su cuello.

\- no sabes cuánto he esperado para esto-

Suspiro un aliento gélido que hizo recorrer un escalofrió por el cuerpo del menor.

Entonces clavo sus colmillos en él.

El joven grito.

Solo fue un momento, pero sintió como si un par de agujas fueran clavadas en él. Al instante siguiente se retiraron y el dolor fue reemplazado por una desagradable sensación de succión.

Su sangre estaba siendo llamada fuera de su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- no te preocupes- Marco miro por un segundo los ojos de Ace- voy a cuidarte muy bien-

Entonces la succión comenzó de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza y velocidad.

Marco no había probado nada tan delicioso nunca. Ace era simplemente único, cada trago de sangre que robaba podía ser fácilmente comparado a los más exquisitos vinos. Desearía que nunca se acabara, el muchacho había dejado de gritar después de un minuto y se dedicaba a dar suaves sacudida a la camisa del conde, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas y su corazón latía cada vez más perezosamente.

El rubio se separó finalmente después de un último trago y con un pañuelo blanco se limpió elegantemente las comisuras de los labios mientras sentado en la cama observaba sin pestañear al humano frente a él.

Ace tenía los ojos desenfocados mirando a ningún lugar, unas pocas lagrimas solitarias se deslizaban por su mejillas y Marco las limpio con su pulgar disfrutando un poco del sabor parecido al de la sangre.

Sabía que no podía consolarlo. El pobre muchacho se aferraba a la vida con su último aliento a punto de enfrentarse a algo nuevo.

\- duerme…-

Casi como si hubiera sido una orden, las respiraciones se detuvieron, el latido suave del corazón desapareció y el muchacho quedo inerte en la cama como un hermoso muñeco sin vida.

Era una visión triste.

Su cara pálida, sus labios secos y sus ojos cerrados en el más firme de los sueños.

Se inclinó sobre él y beso su boca y sus parpados cerrados.

No debía esperar mucho para que despertara, serian cuatro días como mucho.

Se levantó de la cama y suavemente acomodo el cuerpo en una posición cómoda y relajada cubriéndolo con la sabana y acariciando la mejilla pecosa con cariño.

Tenía que prepararlo todo para cuando despertara.

Los recién nacidos no podían caminar bajo ningún tipo de luz solar, así que Marco debía cuidarlo y asegurarse de que sus primeros años como inmortal los pasara lo mas cómodo y seguro posible.

No sería tan complicado porque los jóvenes vampiros solían dormir todo el día, desde los primeros rayos del sol hasta que la luna se levantara en el horizonte.

Incluso sí se enojaba con él, que seguro que así era, podía aguantar diez o veinte años de berrinche.

Oh, es cierto, su familia.

Con eso en mente Marco salió de la habitación dejando que Robin y Brook se hicieran cargo.

La noche había sido muy satisfactoria.


	6. los dragones no siempre escupen fuego

_La bestia se levantaba por encima de los edificios._

 _Era como en las leyendas. Una masa gigante de furia, una representación ideal de la ira de los dioses, una bestia imbatible._

 _De sus fauces salían llamaradas de fuego que chocaban contra las casas y los edificios, sus garras, cavaban en la tierra como si estuviera jugando con arena y su poderosa cola oscilaba en todas direcciones, derribándolo todo y causando más caos._

 _La gente corría desesperada, madres cubriendo con sus cuerpos a sus hijos indefensos, hombres tomando palos y azadones para luchar infructuosamente y gritos desesperados de ayuda._

 _El cielo escuchó sus suplicas._

 _De la nada, aparecieron dos señores guerreros._

 _Eran imponentes, la viva imagen de un héroe._

 _Uno de ellos vestía de traje azul, y su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento como obras de oro. El segundo era un poco más bajo pero su imagen no se veía afectada, es más, se veía valiente con su cicatriz en forma de X y su sonrisa salvaje que prometía una buena pelea._

 _Se pararon frente a la bestia y atacaron._

 _La lucha fue violenta y empedernida. Los bravos guerreros usaron sus poderes mágicos y atacaron sin cesar al imponente dragón, que se resistía y rugía en medio de su enojo mortal._

 _Sin embargo, de nuevo el hombre demostró porque es el rey de las criaturas._

 _Los magos, lanzando un último hechizo, derribaron al dragón y este callo hacia atrás, inerte, con una enorme lanza mágica clavada en el pecho._

 _Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, la gente salió de sus refugios, corrieron a su encuentro, ofreciendo sus pertenencias de valor como recompensa para los jóvenes héroes e hicieron una fiesta, una fiesta maravillosa, porque ellos habían vencido y nadie había muerto durante el ataque del dragón._

 _Ellos usaron un hechizo para que el dragón desapareciera en medio de destellos y se fueron con las primeras luces del alba._

 _Su leyenda, empezaba a formarse._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- muchas gracias señora- los jóvenes se inclinaban caballerosamente recibiendo las recompensas que los aldeanos muy amablemente les ofrecían.

Les daban comida, ropa, animales, los más adinerados les ofrecían dinero y todos los niños del pueblo querían su autógrafo.

Ellos con paciencia y una sonrisa en el rostro, recibieron todos los regalos y agradecieron como verdaderos caballeros los presentes y dinero que la gente les ofreció.

De noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos y ellos descansaban en las habitaciones de lujo que les habían proporcionado, se levantaron sin hacer ruido, y desaparecieron con todo el dinero y los regalos en medio de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- esta vez fue muy poco Luffy- Sabo se quejó mientras comenzaba a contar las monedas de oro en la bolsa de lana- apenas y nos alcanzara para tres o cuatro meses si estamos tirando.

\- cierto Sabo- el niño clasificaba entre las chucherías- hubiéramos escogido otro pueblo, este no nos dio casi nada-

Detrás de ellos, un dragón gigante estaba enroscado mirándolos por encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¡estuviste genial, Ace!- el niño pequeño con la cicatriz en el pecho gritó- cada vez te vuelves más realista-

\- nadie podía dudar que de verdad estuvieran siendo atacados por un dragón- Sabo sonrió- buen trabajo-

El dragón en vez de comerlos y partirlos en pedazos como se esperaría que hiciera, se rio con una voz gruesa.

\- es una pena que no hiciéramos mucho dinero allá atrás – el dragón resoplo- si las cosas van de esta manera, tendremos que hacer un ataque en el siguiente pueblo, dentro de unos meses.

\- es verdad-

Como ya pudieron darse cuenta, nuestros queridos caballeros, héroes aclamados por acabar con la vida de innumerables dragones, eran en realidad estafadores.

Habían comenzado hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que eran niños y habían perfeccionado su táctica, de manera que nadie sospecharía que en realidad el dragón estaba de su lado.

Era una apuesta muy arriesgada, por lo cual no abusaban de su "trabajo" y atacaban una o dos veces por años, en pueblos muy apartados el uno del otro.

Sin embargo era inevitable que la leyenda surgiera, ellos trataron de evitarlo en un principio, con el uso de máscaras y disfraces, pero la gente no era tan estúpida y siempre exigía ver el rostro de sus salvadores, para poder agradecerles y se habían visto obligados a dejar de intentar ocultarse, ganándose una verdadera fama como caza dragones.

Habían viajado por varios reinos haciendo sus trabajos, no podían quedarse en goa por siempre, porque alguien sospecharía al final, así que viajaban por todo el continente, estafando a la gente para ganar dinero.

Lo necesitaban después de todo.

Mantener a un dragón era increíblemente difícil.

La historia sobre cómo se habían encontrado a Ace era curiosa pero no era tiempo de hablar de ella, la cuestión es que tenían que comer y trabajar honestamente no era una opción, no cuando el tercero de ellos era capaz de comerse un rebaño de una sentada.

Después de clasificar los objetos, contar del dinero y verificar la comida, siguieron viajando por el bosque espeso, lejos de las miradas curiosas y de cualquiera que pudiera descubrir su secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los quince comandantes se reunieron en torno a una mesa redonda donde los esperaba su rey.

Ellos, como los fieles guerreros acudían a su llamado sin dudar y sin demora, para debatir acerca de los asuntos más relevantes del pueblo, acerca de grandes aspectos, como su economía, su política y sus relaciones internacionales.

Ellos, junto con el rey como su líder, movían al reino hacia adelante.

Ocuparon asientos al azar, porque sabían que su rey no consideraba a ninguno de ellos superior al otro o a sí mismo y esperaron a su majestad para que comenzara la reunión.

-¿caza dragones?- Satch el cuarto comandante del ejército pregunto después de escuchar a su rey que había descubierto los rumores- ¡increíble!

Los dragones eran criaturas míticas legendarias, capaces de derretir montañas y derrotar uno, aunque posible, no era fácil. Hacían falta los magos más poderosos o ejércitos interminables para derrotar a una sola criatura y estos chicos, se decía que habían matado a más de tres.

Los demás comandantes asintieron de acuerdo.

-si me preguntan- el comandante de la división dieciséis dijo- me parece demasiado raro-

\- Izo, tu siempre tan paranoico…

-nadie puede culparme por ser paranoico, pero no cualquiera derrota a un dragón y mucho menos a tres de ellos-

\- ¿tú que piensas marco?- Haruta, el comandante de la división doce pregunto, Marco era el primero de los caballero y era como un hermano mayor cuya opinión se respetaba casi como si fuera el rey mismo-

\- pienso que si es verdad… sería muy bueno contar con ellos en nuestro ejército-

El rubio puso la mano sobre su barbilla, pensativo.

Según los rumores, los caza dragones eran a penas adultos jóvenes, recién salidos de la adolescencia pero que poseían una magia bastante decente.

Habían oído que uno de ellos era un mago dimensional, una de las tres magias definitivas.

Si era verdad todo lo relacionado con sus valientes actos, Marco sería el primero en estar encantado de recibirlos en el ejército y entrenarlos para que se convirtieran en comandantes en algunos cuantos años.

Todo por el bien de sus ciudadanos, para protegerlos, para que vivieran en el mejor país posible, el más seguro y agradable.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer para convencerlos de unirse a nosotros?- dijo Satch- alguien como ellos es seguro que no trabaja para nadie… ¿Qué podríamos ofrecerles?

\- bueno, nosotros podemos enseñarles a usar la magia, si son tan jóvenes como han dicho, no creo que aun dominen por completos las habilidades que utilizan… una buena posición en el ejército y un buen pago por supuesto… también habría que ver si ellos desean algo.

\- ¿puedo ofrecerme para esta misión?- Marco hablo- de verdad me gustaría mucho ver sus habilidades con mis propios ojos… ¿me otorgarías permiso, padre?

-está bien hijo mío- Edward Newgate sonrió hacia el- puedes ir tras ellos-

Marco sonrió de vuelta y luego discutieron otros asuntos concernientes al reino. Ni bien había terminado la reunión cuando Marco dejo la sala y se concentró en hacer una pequeña maleta de viaje con las cosas más necesarias. No planeaba demorarse mucho, tal vez un mes o dos para dar termino a su misión y si las cosas iban bien, regresar a casa con dos nuevos hermanos que entrenar.

Llevo algunas piedras mágicas, dinero y el permiso expreso del rey para sobrevolar con su forma de fénix.

Él era un mago que manipulaba una de las magias definitivas. La magia de la vida. Su magia le había sido otorgada a cambio de prestarle al espíritu del fénix, su cuerpo como recipiente para que el ave inmortal habitara entre los seres humanos. Su magia cubría desde la regeneración súper rápida, hasta la cura para cualquier enfermedad y herida, era casi invencible.

Las otras dos magias definitivas eran, la magia del tiempo y la magia dimensional.

La magia del tiempo era la más escasa de todas. Los magos o brujas que la poseían, eran dueños del curso del mundo, podían ir hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo, nunca envejecer, paralizar el flujo del tiempo por momentos y prácticamente eran omnipresentes.

La tercera magia era la dimensional. Permitía controlar la materia y el espacio. Tele transportarse y tele transportar objetos y personas, viajar a otros mundos, manipular la materia, crear una cosa a partir de otra.

Si realmente uno de los magos caza dragones poseía una magia definitiva, el reino de barba blanca prosperaría mucho más.

Dejo que las llamas del fénix invadieran su cuerpo y el ave legendaria se dejó ver a medida que el caballero saltaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Antes de caer al piso, se levantó en vuelo, su fuego azul iluminando en medio de la noche y se fue haciendo un movimiento de despedida a sus hermanos, hermanas y su rey.

Se aseguraría de hacer su mejor intento por traer buenas noticias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que hizo después de despegar, fue buscar la última ciudad de la que se tuvo conocimiento que estuvieron los héroes.

Cuando llego a ese lugar, pregunto por la dirección en la cual los guerreros se habían ido.

\- no lo sabemos sir Marco- los habitantes respondieron respetuosamente- se marcharon en las primeras horas de la mañana…

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe por cuál de los caminos ingresaron a la ciudad?

Los aldeanos pensaron durante un momento. Era obvio lo que sir Marco estaba tratando de averiguar. La ciudad tenía solo dos salidas, si ellos habían entrado por una, era natural pensar que habían salido por la otra.

\- entraron por la puerta norte…

-¿seguros?

\- sí, es todo lo que podemos decirle ya que no se quedaron durante demasiado tiempo.

\- muchas gracias- Marco sonrió y reemprendió su viaje saliendo por la puerta sur.

Tomo vuelo y comenzó a buscar por los lugares cercanos, los bosques parecían un buen lugar para que los héroes se mantuvieran fuera de foco. No parecían ser muy sociables.

Marco había estado pensando seriamente en cómo convencerlos para colaborar con ellos. Él no los obligaría, porque iba en contra de todos sus valores y su moral, pero si le decían que no y el rubio no lograba hacerlos cambiar de opinión sería un golpe duro para él.

Teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades de fallar y de tener éxito, calculo varios planes en su mente con los cuales conseguir una colaboración o por lo menos que se les diera una oportunidad de demostrar que ellos eran dignos de confianza para estos jóvenes magos.

Sin embargo, con todos los cálculos, planes y ofertas que el mago rubio estaba pensando, jamás se le habría pasado por la mente la situación que iba a encontrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marco se acercó con cuidado al centro del bosque donde podía oír los ruidos de una conversación. Había estado investigando por varios días y por fin había encontrado el paradero de los dichosos caza-dragones.

Había estado pensando que decir cuando llegara el momento de confrontarlos.

\- mierda yo no soy así- el comandante se reprendió a sí mismo, él no era tímido o sumiso, el simplemente no quería cargarse la oportunidad.

Llego hasta la última frontera de árboles que lo ocultaban de los desconocidos héroes.

Marco levantó las cejas impresionado.

No solo habían derrotado al dragón, si no que tenían su cadáver intacto junto con ellos.

En el centro del claro donde los chicos estaba conversando quien sabe que cosas, estaba la criatura.

Sus escamas eran una mescla de rojos, naranjas y amarillos y brillaban con la luz solar, el cuerpo estaba de espaldas al suelo, por lo que también pudo admirar sus poderosas patas terminadas en filosas garras negras y su boca abierta, dejando admirar sus colmillos perfectos, blancos, y mortales.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la prueba estaba justo frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir que… que algo estaba mal ahí.

Algo no encajaba.

Algo faltaba.

Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a salir… pero un ruido metálico lo distrajo.

¿Qué… que en el infierno estaba sucediendo?

¿El maldito dragón aún estaba respirando?

Si, el estómago de la bestia subía y bajaba… mierda ¡estos niños! ¿Acaso lo habían dormido con un hechizo de sueño para no matarlo?

En el momento en que esa bestia despertara…

Marco saco de su mochila una piedra mágica preparándose para atacar a ese dragón y salvar a esos imprudentes muchachos.

-¡Ace, despierta!- el más pequeño de los magos grito saltando sobre la criatura.

Marco se mordió la lengua. ¿Acaso estos idiotas son suicidas? ¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?

Decidiéndose por fin, Marco salió de detrás del árbol, regañando esos mocosos.

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?! ¡Bájate de ese dragón ahora mismo, mocoso!- Marco comenzó a conjurar el hechizo necesario para hacerse cargo del dragón mientras estaba dormido, pero la reacción que obtuvo de los niños… no era lo que esperaba.

Esperaba sorpresa… tal vez y solo tal vez algo de agradecimiento por salvarlos del dragón… pero sus caras…

Estaban aterradas.

Como un niño cuando lo ven haciendo algo que no debe.

Los engranajes en la mente de Marco empezaron a funcionar… daban vueltas y vueltas mientras una variedad de clics se dejaban escuchar conforme a las cosas que iban cayendo en su lugar adecuado.

Solo faltaba una.

El dragón despertó.

Marco no se movió, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por atacarlo, solo para ver qué haría… como reaccionaria.

-Luffy… Sabo… ¿Quién es ese?

La voz era gruesa, como debe ser la voz de una bestia legendaria, pero a pesar del tono grave, no era ni remotamente agresiva.

Ahí estaba.

El último engranaje se detuvo y todo hizo clic.

Marco sonrió, y su sonrisa se podía comparar con la de un villano cuando su plan malévolo está saliendo a la perfección.

Todo su cerebro trabajaba en el nuevo plan, modificando todos los aspectos de forma que se adaptaran a la situación que acababa de encontrar.

\- vaya… vaya… ¿se podría saber qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí?

Marco no era un veterano por nada así que pudo ver cuando el mayor de los dos se lanzó rápidamente hacia su báculo mágico y conjuro el primer hechizo para la batalla.

-¡Ace, haz algo! ¡Comételo!- el rubio le grito al dragón mientras esquivaba un hechizo de Marco.

\- ¡claro que no! ¡Yo no como porquerías! ¿Quién sabe dónde ha estado o si se ha bañado regularmente?

Marco estaba indignado, estuvo a punto de decirle a esta criatura que él tomaba un baño diario como la higiene lo dictaba pero supo que sería contraproducente.

Todos se lanzaron en una guerra sin cuartel. Los hechizos iban y venían, las garras del dragón cortaban todo lo que se ponía a su alcance y Marco luchaba contra los tres, complacido. Si los estaba dejando intentar derrotarlo era únicamente para probar su fuerza y habilidad.

Si el rubio tenía alguna duda de que serían una adición interesante a su ejército, sería la de ¿Cómo en el mundo lograron conseguir la ayuda de un dragón?

Marco estaba gratamente sorprendido. Habían superado sus expectativas, el rubio mayor si había resultado ser un mago dimensional y el menor una rara especie de mago que usaba la magia para modificarse a sí mismo.

Brevemente explicado, los magos usaban su poder para modificar el espacio o el ambiente a su alrededor (magos del clima, de los elementos, tiempo, vida, dimensiones, luz, oscuridad, etc.) pero este niño pelinegro, usaba la magia para modificarse y potenciarse a sí mismo, así que no expulsaba la magia, sino que la consumía dentro de su cuerpo. Marco lo descubrió cuando dejo que el menor lo golpeara y fue tomado por sorpresa por la enorme fuerza que lo empujó hacia los árboles.

Tenía razón cuando pensó que les faltaba entrenamiento. El mayor solo era capaz de tele transportarse a sí mismo o abrir brechas dimensionales de las cuales sacaba armas o todo tipo de cosas, aunque Marco estaba seguro que de tener un maestro y aprender más sobre sus habilidades, podría enviar a Marco al otro lado del mundo o fuera del planeta con facilidad. (Por supuesto no es que el mago mayor le dejaría las cosas fáciles, siendo el mismo, dueño de una magia definitiva)

El dragón era todo lo que se podría esperar de una bestia mítica con el poder del magma y el fuego recorriendo sus venas. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una armadura casi impenetrable de escamas escarlatas y sus garras estaban hechas para cortarlo todo. Sin embargo ni una vez voló, en todo lo que duro el combate.

Y fue por eso, que fue relativamente fácil para Marco lanzarle un hechizo para encogerlo y encerrarlo en una jaula mágica.

Una vez que el dragón estuviera fuera del juego, Marco no tuvo más que dar una patada aquí y allá, para tener a los dos engañosos estafadores dominados. Después de todo, si dejara que un par de novatos como ellos le ganaran, tiraría a la basura su título como primer comandante del ejército de barba blanca y se dedicaría mejor a bailar la macarena en las calles por dinero… o algo así.

Ahora los había atado con kairoseki (una piedra mágica muy rara que drenaba la energía de los magos, dejándolos sin la habilidad de usar magia) tomo la jaula donde el dragón estaba (ahora era una pequeña iguana escupe fuego) y empujo a los dos jóvenes en una carrosa destartalada, que tenían a un lado de sus pertenencias, echándola a andar con un movimiento de su mano.

\- bien… espero que sepan en qué tipo de lio están metidos…

Los jóvenes muchachos no dejaban de resistirse. Ahora que su magia había sido drenada pateaban y maldecían en varios idiomas y el dragón gritaba acerca de que era indigno que tratara a tal criatura magnifica como un canario o un animal doméstico, escupiendo ráfagas de fuego pequeñitas que marco uso para encender su cigarro.

-¿puedo por lo menos saber cómo se llaman?- Marco dijo después de dar la primera calada a su cigarro.

El mago más viejo miro a los tres prisioneros.

\- ¡vete a la mierda viejo!- dijo el menor de los hermanos que tenía un cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo-

El comandante no se lo tomo a mal, después de todo acababan de ser capturados.

-supongo que me presentare yo primero… mi nombre es Marco el fénix primer comandante y segundo al mando del reino de barba blanca.

Si antes estaban asustados, ahora prácticamente marco podía oír el latido de sus corazones desde donde estaba sentado, sonrió para sus adentros.

El mayor de los hermanos murmuro unas palabras para sí mismo y luego hablo.

\- m-mi nombre es Sabo… el de mi hermano menor es Luffy… y el dragón es Ace…

El mago más viejo sabía que estaban ideando algún plan para fuga pero no menciono nada. Después de todo no es como si por ser colaboradores, bajaría la guardia.

\- voy a ir al punto ¿de dónde sacaron ese dragón?

\- ¡no te importa!- dijo el menor de ellos, desafiándolo a pesar de estar imposibilitado por el kairoseki.

-Luffy cálmate… solo empeoraras el efecto del kairoseki- Sabo había dejado de sacudirse y se había sentado quieto y en calma.

\- pero… Sabo… ¡nos vio! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- lo que tiene que pasar- repuso el hermano mayor dando un suspiro.

\- les informo que los tres…- dijo el rubio señalándolos a cada uno- se dirigen a la capital Moby Dick para ser juzgados por los cargos de estafa, destrucción publica y conspiración-

-¡cállate estúpido humano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterme aquí?! ¡Voy a comerte! ¡No me importa si no te has bañado! ¡No dejare ni tus huesos!

-ya, ya- Marco hizo un gesto calmante hacia el pequeño dragón- lamento mucho haber metido a su majestad en esa jaula mágica, pero debo asegurarme de que llegues a la capital sano y salvo…- el tono fue cínico y muy burlón y lo único que hizo fue incrementar la ira del dragón que trato de morderle un dedo.

\- ¿podrías por favor no molestar a Ace?- Sabo volvió a hablar- es un dragón después de todo…

Marco no respondió pero tampoco retomo la burla. Se conformaba con tenerlos prisioneros y llevarlos con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿no les parece hermosa? Es la capital, Moby Dick…- dijo Marco señalando la ciudad a lo lejos.

Se veía completamente blanca y hermosa, desde la montaña en la cual avanzaba, podían mirar claramente las torres altas, y el inmenso castillo que se levantaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Habían estado viajando por menos de una semana, ya que la magia de Marco hizo que la carroza destartalada fuera a una velocidad increíble. A medida que más se acercaban a la capital, los jóvenes estafadores parecían más y más pálidos.

Marco había estado intentando sacarles algo más de información pero tenían la boca muy bien cerrada.

-¿Por qué no colaboran?- dijo deteniendo la carroza por un momento, al sentir como uno de sus hermanos venía a su encuentro- si son obedientes puede que me piense el ofrecerles un trato

\- es la mentira más grande que he escuchado, y eso es algo grande, viniendo de nosotros.

Marco rio de buen humor.

La puerta de la carrosa se abrió y Marco bajo con la jaula del dragón en el brazo. Su hermano Satch venía a su encuentro sacudiendo la mano alegremente como saludo.

No les había dicho nada por la piedra comunicadora, solo para ver sus caras cuando les diera la sorpresa.

Ja, se iban a morir.

-¡ey, Marco! ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado? ¿Hay buenas noticias?

\- ja, ¿Qué si hay buenas noticias?- Marco ni siquiera contesto el saludo por el bien de dar la noticia, quería ver la cara de Satch- mira esto…

El no pudo imaginar cómo, ¿Por qué? Los magos estaban atados con kairoseki, no deberían ser capaces de usar la magia así que él había bajado la guardia con respecto a los ataques mágicos.

Sabo se levantó sus ojos azules tornándose amarillos y una perla que colgaba de su cuello brillo.

Recito unas palabras, un rayo mágico alcanzo la jaula que Marco estaba levantando y…

Ya no estaba.

El dragón ya no estaba.

-que Mier….

Sabo calló, exhausto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satch había ido a encontrar a su hermano por varias razones.

Primero, la gallina en llamas casi no se había molestado en comunicarse con ellos durante el tiempo de la misión, lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Segundo, cuando por fin se había comunicado, solo les había dicho "voy en camino con ellos" y nada más, dejando al pelirrojo supremamente curioso acerca de los magos jóvenes que traía.

Y tercero… porque no quería trabajar y se había escapado de hacer su papelería.

Cuando vio una destartalada carroza que se movía más rápido que una manada de unicornios salvajes, supo que era Marco.

Espero tranquilo en la carretera, viendo como el vehículo disminuía la velocidad y paraba un poco alejado de él.

Comenzó a caminar cuando la puerta se abrió y su hermano bajo con algo entre los brazos.

-¡ey, Marco! ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado? ¿Hay buenas noticias?

\- ja, ¿Qué si hay buenas noticias?- Marco ni siquiera contesto el saludo por el bien de dar la noticia, quería ver la cara de Satch- mira esto…

Juró que su hermano levanto la jaula y pudo tener un pequeñísimo vistazo de algo que parecía una lagartija…

Entonces un destello de amarillo ilumino la jaula y todo lo que dejo, fue una piedra de color verde.

-que mierd…

Su hermano dijo mientras volteaba de una manera rápida casi rompiéndose el cuello.

Satch vio como un rubio caía de bruces en el piso de la carroza.

-bueno… ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Dímelo!- Marco tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo levanto del piso- ¡¿Dónde se fue el dragón?!

Unos cuantos segundos después Sabo pareció recuperar su fuerza y se sentó con la espalda recta, miro a Luffy y dijo con total confusión…

-¿Cuál dragón?

 _¿Eh?_

-¡no te hagas el listo, mocoso! ¡El dragón que tenía en esa jaula! ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- no sé de qué estás hablando amigo…

-¡vamos con padre! ¡Ahora!- vocifera furioso dejando a Satch con la boca abierta

Empuja al pelirrojo de copete dentro de la carroza y a la señal de sus dedos el vehículo arranca con una velocidad el triple de poderosa que la que estaba usando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora estaban en reunión con todos los demás caballeros y el rey.

Marco estaba furioso. No, furioso era poco… exudaba deseos homicidas.

-¡y entonces no sé qué truco barato uso este niño y desapareció al maldito dragón! ¡Lo cual no debería ser posible porque los tenía encadenados con kairoseki!

Marco quiere arrancarse los pocos pelos de la cabeza mientras termina su historia. Sorprendentemente los chicos que capturo están inmutables, tranquilamente esperando que termine de hablar.

Cuando inicio la historia toda su familia casi escupe el alma ante lo que dijo. Izo se jacto de que sabía eso mucho antes y padre simplemente escucho pacientemente.

-¿entonces niños, tienen algo que decir en su defensa?- el rey miro a los chicos y vio que el rubio sonreía confiado, eso no les daba buena espina.

\- Luffy, deja que yo hable.

El menor asintió en silencio.

-bueno… no sé qué pensara usted acerca de todo esto majestad, pero… ¿no le parece que las acusaciones son un poco graves, para no tener pruebas?

Toda la sala quedo en silencio.

¿Qué no tenían pruebas?

 _¿Qué no tenían pruebas?_

-obvio, no quiero hacer algo como poner en duda la veracidad de la palabra de su caballero. Pero nosotros no tenemos idea del dragón del que está hablando. Este hombre llego a donde nosotros estábamos y nos capturo sin razón alguna y ahora viene a presentar ese tipo de cargos.

-¿Qué?- Marco estaba paralizado- ¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?!

-lo que ha escuchado usted señor comandante- Sabo dijo con toda tranquilidad- que usted nos ha acusado falsamente de crímenes, _sin pruebas_ de ellos- sonrió

Algunos de los hermanos miraron al hermano menor del mago para ver su reacción.

Parecía un pez fuera del agua. Abría y cerraba la boca mirando a Sabo como si no pudiera creer que estaba hablando así a un rey.

\- verá su majestad…- siguió el muchacho- no sé de qué dragón nos está hablando ¿verdad Luffy?

El chico por fin cerró la boca.

\- es cierto- dijo el niño- no hay dragón.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay dragón?! ¡Usaron magia para hacerlo desaparecer!

\- lo siento señor- dijo Luffy de nuevo- pero estamos atados con kairoseki, es _imposible_ que un mago pueda usar hechizos mientras está atado con eso ¿verdad?

Nadie podía decir que no era cierto.

Había estudios sobre eso también. Como el kairoseki debilitaba a los magos y las razones.

Nadie había logrado hacer una proeza como la que Sabo había hecho.

Marco gruño y su hombro chispeo con llamas azules.

-Marco, hijo- dijo el rey Newgate tranquilamente- cálmate, déjame hablar con ellos.

El hombre hizo lo que se le dijo y se alejó de los muchachos.

-¿pueden asegurar que todo lo que dicen es cierto?

\- claro que si- dijo Sabo sonriendo-

\- sí, señor del bigote- dijo Luffy

-¿entonces puedo usar un hechizo de la verdad en los dos?- dijo el anciano-

Los magos se miraron y asintieron.

Barba blanca puso su mano en frente de los chicos y recito las palabras. Estos fueron rodeados por una neblina blanca, el aura que obligaría al hechizado a decir la verdad ante todas las cosas.

\- ¿reciben ustedes la ayuda de un dragón?

-no- respondieron los dos al unísono y toda la sala estallo en el caos

-¿han mentido ustedes sobre cualquiera de las cosas que les hemos preguntado?

-no-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Marco vocifero- ¡están mintiendo!

-señor comandante- dijo Sabo – no quiero poner en duda su palabra de caballero pero… ¿no le parece que ha estado trabajando un poco de más? No sé, para ver cosas donde no las hay o arrestarnos sin motivo…

-¡se acabó!- el caballero fénix grito- ¡voy a cortarlos!

Su mano se fue hacia la espada en su cinto pero fue detenido por sus hermanos.

\- se da cuenta señor Marco el fénix ¿Qué debe tener una razón válida para matarnos? Ya sabe, acusación, juicio, condena… las tres fases del prisionero.

Era cierto, ellos no podían hacerles a menos que hubieran ido a juicio y fueran declarados culpables por los crímenes.

Era una de las leyes que Marco mismo había ayudado a formar.

\- su majestad- Sabo dirigió su mirada hacia el rey – ya sabe… si nos lleva a juicio ahora… sin pruebas- el chico hizo ademan de pensar- no quiero decirlo, de verdad que no pero… podría quedar en ridículo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarse así a mi rey?!- Marco grito pero padre hizo un ademan de calma y el caballero se calló.

-¿Qué quieres decir mocoso?- dijo el rey

\- ya sabe, incluso podríamos pedir una compensación por los problemas causados…- sonrió con altivez

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- Newgate puso una mano en su barbilla ocultando la sonrisa

\- no, en absoluto majestad- Sabo negó con la cabeza- solo digo… podemos dejar las cosas así, dejar que mi hermano y yo nos vayamos. No soy rencoroso- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano como si se sacudiera el polvo de la camisa- _le aseguro_ que no volverá a saber de nosotros.

Luffy había vuelto a su posición de pescado fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

\- bueno, supongo que es lo mejor en este caso- dijo el rey, acallando con un gesto de la mano la protesta de Marco- podéis marcharos mocosos. Nadie se opondrá en vuestro camino- puso una gigante mano en el hombro de Sabo- olvidémonos de todo esto.

\- oh majestad, es usted un hombre tan sabio- dijo Sabo adulador- ahora si nos disculpa…

Se inclinó cortésmente ante el rey.

-adiós su majestad- luego miro hacia los comandantes y se inclinó un poco menos llamativo- adiós señores comandantes-

Luego dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡adiós!- dijo Luffy sin tanto alboroto y siguió a su hermano en veloz carrera, dejando atrás a un impresionado grupo de comandantes.

\- es un maldito mentiroso- dijo Marco con rencor- no voy a dejar esto así…

\- claro que no hijo- dijo el rey una vez que los magos estuvieron fuera de rango-

\- no puedo creer la manera en que te hablaron padre- dijo Izo negando con la cabeza-

\- ¡son unos descarados!- Marco se mordió el labio inferior.

Entonces el rey comenzó a reír.

\- gurararararara- las carcajadas salieron sonoras y llenas de humor- me recuerda a algunos de ustedes cuando eran más jóvenes-

Marco no podía negar.

Miro a los demás comandantes y recordó.

Haruta, ex líder de una banda de asaltadores de carrosas, Izo, pistolero solitario. Satch, ex carterista…

Algunos de ellos no habían tenido el mejor de los comienzos pero habían sido reclutados por el rey y habían jurado lealtad a él, como el único hombre al que servirían y jamás traicionarían.

\- ¿de verdad piensas que serán una buena adición, padre? Bueno, realmente estoy curioso para saber qué fue lo que hicieron con el dragón o como evitaron el hechizo de la verdad… pero ¡son unos descarados! ¡Ni siquiera Satch actuó de esa manera cuando lo descubriste robando tu tesoro cuando era niño!

\- pienso que solo son unos niños que necesitan alguien que les enseñe un buen camino… encajaran bien aquí.

\- ¿y cómo los descubriremos? ¿Cómo conseguiremos las pruebas?

\- Satch se encargara de eso…

-¿Satch?- Marco miro alrededor y vio que su hermano ya no estaba- ¿Dónde?

Una sonrisa del rey le dio a Marco lo que quería saber. Claro, se olvidaba lo útil que era la magia de su hermano para el espionaje.


	7. El planeta de la basura

Las personas sabían perfectamente el hecho de que en una galaxia tan grande, todo era posible.

Habían planetas enteramente de agua, donde criaturas marinas con cerebros inteligentes vivían pacíficamente, construyendo ciudades a más de 10.000 metros bajo el agua. Había planetas tan calientes que los habitantes podían fundirse en magma, otros donde habitaban dioses y vivían en las nubes.

Era por esa diversidad de especies, hábitats y tecnologías que las personas no se sorprendían por casi nada, pensando que ya todo estaba descubierto y que el gobierno universal había hecho un gran trabajo con la integración de todos esos planetas en un sistema de justicia único y general.

Pero no era cierto.

Habían muchos planetas que no pensaban así.

Después de todo, aquellos que hace tantos milenios habían creado el gobierno universal se habían llamado a sí mismos "tenryubitos" habían elegido uno de los planetas más edénicos del universo, se habían plantado en mariejois llamando a ese lugar tierra santa y a medida que pasaban los años se habían convertido en unos seres despreciables que acostumbraban tratar a los demás seres vivos como nada más que basura.

Aun así, el sistema se sostenía y todo estaba en su sitio.

Entre todos esos planetas había uno muy especial.

Era un planeta abandonado que habían nombrado como "terminal gray" y que tenía una función muy especial.

Era un planeta basurero.

De todas partes de la galaxia llegaban barcos cargados de basura que tiraban en la atmosfera del planeta, provocando una contaminación sin igual y montones de lluvias de chatarra.

Por supuesto a nadie le incomodaba eso.

Después de todo era solo basura. Era un planeta donde estaba permitido tirar lo que se quisiera.

Solo pocos sabían que había una función especial y desagradable para el planeta y para ello se tiene que estar dentro de él, en la tierra sucia, rodeado de montañas de basura y radiación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo de color verdoso y rojo se iluminó con los miles de focos que las naves de carga encendieron al llegar a determinada distancia de la atmosfera de gray terminal.

Con un pitido unánime, las pistas de descarga se abrieron como una especie de caja torácica y miles de toneladas de basura comenzaron a caer en forma de una lluvia de fragmentos de metal y miles de otras cosas.

Unos movimientos llamaron la atención.

De entre los montones de basura, hubo pasos, gritos y algarabía y uno por uno, montones de personas sucias y animadas fueron revelándose.

\- ¡ah! ¡Ha llegado la lluvia de provisión!

\- ¡por fin! ¡Pensé que no pasaría de nuevo!

-¡habían pasado dos meses después de todo!

A medida que las toneladas de basura caían, la gente fue acercándose a las nuevas adquisiciones, recogiendo lo que les pareciera útil, ya sea para mejorar sus "viviendas" o por alguna otra razón.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este planeta era singular. Dentro de esa regla de "puedes tirar cualquier tipo de residuo" estaban los seres humanos y criaturas vivas.

La lluvia duro varios días.

Una vez que hubo terminado y cada uno había recogido su propio montón de chatarra, algo sucedió.

Una nave especial descendía hacia ellos, muchas personas alejándose sabiendo lo que era. Con suavidad, la nave bajo hasta la superficie terrestre. Era demasiado pequeña para que una persona normal pudiera habitarla y tenía la fuerza solo suficiente para sostener la pequeña cajita que colgaba al extremo inferior.

Con un suave "plop" la caja toco la tierra y el pequeño helicóptero mecánico subió hacia las estrellas, perdiéndose de vista al cabo de unos minutos.

La gente se alejó de la caja, miedo a involucrarse.

Después de todo ya sabían lo que era.

Una persona.

Otro pedazo de basura para gray terminal.

Nadie quería hacerse cargo de él. Porque en un lugar donde no se tiene nada, no se puede compartir nada. No podían hacerse cargo.

Sin embargo, de entre el montón de gente dos pequeños niños salieron, acercándose a la caja con determinación en sus ojos.

Abrieron la tapa y miraron el interior donde un bebe estaba plácidamente dormido, ignorando todo el bullicio de afuera.

-¿Qué piensas, Sabo?

\- bueno, yo creo que sobrevivirá.

Los dos niños tomaron a la criatura junto con la caja y se fueron. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se opuso, porque ahora era problema de alguien más.

\- ¿Qué crees que dirá Dadan?- el niño rubio de nombre Sabo pregunto

\- ja, le va a encantar- dijo el otro, de nombre Ace, con la boca llena de sarcasmo.

La mujer de la que hablaban era una vieja ruda que vivía a las afueras del principal foco de personas, oculta por un bosque de árboles gigantes radioactivos, que se llamaba así misma y a sus secuaces "bandidos de la montaña". Lo cual era ridículo porque no habían bandidos realmente, no había nada que robar, después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡corre Luffy, corre!-

Las risas, la algarabía y la carrera podían escucharse por todo gray terminal. Las personas refunfuñaron molestas cuando vieron pasar a los tres molestos sacos de carne, haciendo tambalear los frágiles armatostes de chatarra.

-¡Sabo, Ace, espérenme!-

El tercer niño ahora tenía cinco años, su piel era morena y vestía una raída camisa roja, unos desgastados pantalones cortos, que probablemente en algún tiempo fueron azules pero ahora eran gris opaco y estaba descalzo, tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo.

Los otros dos niños ahora tenían diez años de edad. El primero, Ace, también era moreno, pero a diferencia de Luffy (como habían llamado al niño) su cabello negro era largo y ondulado, su cara cubierta por pecas y una mirada dura que fruncía el ceño a todo momento.

El segundo era Sabo, era rubio con el pelo rizado y ojos azules, cuando sonrió, mostro su falta de un diente, (perdido en la lucha contra un mutante) y era el que más ropa llevaba de los tres. Un abrigo azul desbastado con una pañoleta roída en el cuello, un cinturón ancho sostenía sus pantalones pero al igual que los otros, sin zapatos.

A pesar de lo molesta que había sido Dadan al principio, dejo que Luffy se quedara. Sabo y Ace sabían que a pesar de verse como una perra sin corazón, en realidad era una mujer amable que los había recogido a los dos cuando habían sido unos bebes que no podían defenderse. Y era un éxito que habían logrado vivir hasta la edad que tenían, en un planeta donde todo era salvaje y estaba destinado a matar.

\- ¡se supone que hoy llega la "lluvia provisión"! ¡Tenemos que estar ahí antes que los demás o se lo llevaran todo!- grito Sabo a la delantera

\- ¡pero no puedo correr tan rápido!- se quejó el menor

\- ¡es porque eres débil!- dijo Ace en tono de burla- ¡regresa a casa mejor! ¡Te traeremos algo!

\- ¡no!

Cuando dijo eso, el niño aumento la carrera todo lo que pudo para no perder a sus hermanos. Saltaron entre las montañas de desechos radioactivos corriendo hasta que estuvieron lejos del pueblo y cerca de donde la lluvia de basura era más concentrada.

Una vez llegaron allí, se sentaron y recuperaron el aliento mientras miraban el cielo con aire nostálgico.

Las estrellas que brillaban con un extraño tono de rojo eran hermosas. Habían mirado toda su vida las naves de basura llegar al planeta y nunca aterrizar pero eso les había dejado claro una cosa.

Que había algo más allá.

Que esas naves tenían que venir de algún lugar, que no estaban solos en el universo y que había muchas cosas afuera que no conocían.

\- ¡un día vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Ya verán!- dijo Luffy sonriendo

Los dos hermanos no dijeron nada. Sabían lo imposible que era, pero aun así, ellos también deseaban traspasar esa barrera invisible que llamaban atmosfera, y que los separaba de un montón de cosas increíbles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La oportunidad llego en forma de la primera nave de descarga que se desplomo en un montón de ruidos de sirenas, cayendo en un lugar poco accesible.

Sorprendidos, los niños corrieron y sin importarles la zona peligrosa donde la nave había caído llegaron hasta allí.

Casi con temor reverente miraron la estructura frente a ellos. Por lo menos el doble de tamaño de la casa de los bandidos, blanca, perfecta, no llena de óxido y baches como toda la demás chatarra en ese planeta.

\- s-Sabo… ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¿no es obvio, Luffy?- dijo Ace, mordiéndose los labios en la excitación- hay que entrar

Sabo asintió en silencio y después de recorrer la nave, dieron con un botón rojo, que al apretarlo, dejo caer una escalera gigante que abrió una puerta para el ingreso.

Los niños, suavemente, como si tuvieran miedo de la mera idea de que había algo que vino del exterior y que no era completa mierda inútil. Ingresaron al lugar con los ojos abiertos, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Luffy inmediatamente comenzó a gritar y correr alrededor, emocionado y feliz. Los hermanos trataron de detenerlo, pero fallaron miserablemente y al final los tres corrían de un lado a otro, tomando todo en brazos, usándolo de maneras equivocadas pero ellos que iban a saber.

-¡miren esto, Sabo, Ace!- dijo Luffy mientras tomaba un casco espacial y lo metía exitosamente en su cabeza- ¡tengo una burbuja en mi cabeza!

\- ¡tonto!- grito Ace- ¡eso es obviamente un baño portátil!

\- ¡puagj!- el niño grito, tirando el casco lejos de él.

Sin embargo, habían quedado paralizados al llegar a la cabina. Ahí, en el asiento del piloto, estaba un hombre muerto.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Le quitaron el casco de la cabeza, Luffy jactándose de que había estado en lo correcto, y miraron el rostro del hombre con una mueca de dolor. Una mano estaba apretando su pecho, por lo que supusieron que al hombre le había dado un ataque.

-¿lo enterramos?- pregunto Luffy y sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

Al final, cavaron un agujero a unos metros de la nave, y después de quitarle todo lo que parecía de valor al cadáver, lo enterraron en el agujero.

Luego volvieron a explorar.

\- tenemos que hacer funcionar esta cosa- dijo Ace decidido- tenemos que hacerla funcionar e irnos de este maldito lugar para siempre.

Los niños asintieron, era todo lo que podrían pedir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por mucho que desearon salir rápido, no aprendieron a manejar la nave correctamente hasta que los dos mayores tuvieron diecisiete años. Tardaron todo ese tiempo, tratando de descifrar por si mismos el idioma de la nave y apretando botones, fallas y éxitos, choques suaves y no tan suaves, y perdida de combustible, que resolvieron con los muchos litros que encontraron en algunos barriles abandonados por las naves cuando tenían sobrecarga.

Finalmente, un día cualquiera consideraron que era el momento.

Habían estado explorando la atmosfera del planeta durante los últimos meses, en los días donde no había lluvia de provisión, y finalmente estaban listos.

Querían tomar a Dadan y los bandidos con ellos pero se negaron.

\- no hay nada para nosotros allá afuera- dijo tajantemente la mujer pelirroja- ustedes van a buscar algo, nosotros no

Incluso si los jóvenes muchachos no podían comprender la razón por la cual los bandidos no se marchaban, respetaron la decisión.

Entonces les entró duda, ¿y si no había nada allá afuera para ellos? ¿Y si todo lo que habían soñado con encontrar no era como ellos lo pensaban? ¿Qué pasaba si no eran capaces de defenderse allá afuera?

Finalmente la mujer que los había criado, quien les dio el empujón.

\- ¡lárguense de aquí malditos mocosos! – Dijo con una cara dura- y si el mundo que esta allá afuera no les gusta, no vuelvan

Ellos sabían que quería decir todo lo contrario. Que si volvían, habría una casa hecha de chatarra y basura que los recibiría.

\- gracias vieja bruja- dijo Ace sin mucha parsimonia con una suave sacudida de mano mientras subía a la nave

\- gracias por cuidar de nosotros todo este tiempo Dadan- Sabo, que siempre había sido más cuidadoso al hablar, dijo inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento a la vieja, para luego dar la vuelta

\- ¡Dadan!- dijo el tercero- ¡los quiero chicos!

La mujer ruda saco un sucio pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

\- ¡ya, largo de aquí!-

Dogra, Magra y los demás bandidos celebraron la partida de los chicos con algarabía y la gente del pueblo salió a mirarlos, como si no pudieran creerlo. ¿Para qué querían ir allá afuera?

Los chicos ignoraron esa punzada de miedo en el pecho mientras la compuerta de la nave se cerraba y comenzaba la ascensión hacia la atmosfera del planeta. Sabo en la cabina de mando con Ace como su copiloto y Luffy mirando como ellos manejaban los botones, listo para el momento en que ellos pudieran necesitar ayuda.

La presión comenzó a sacudir la nave y los chicos casi entran en pánico al ser la primera vez que experimentaban esa sensación. Se aferraron a sus asientos, mordieron sus lenguas y siguieron empujando hacia arriba hasta que de un momento a otro, todo se detuvo y se encontraron a sí mismos flotando en un mar que nunca habían conocido.

¿Las estrellas no eran rojas? ¿Por qué todo se veía tan distinto desde fuera?

Los cinturones de seguridad se desabrocharon y los chicos se encontraron flotando sorprendidos. Luego se rieron y jugaron a volar dentro de la nave hasta que Luffy se paralizo y miraba por la ventanilla.

Siguieron al menor y observaron el planeta que acababan de dejar.

¿De verdad terminal gray era tan grande? Se sorprendieron al ver que el lugar donde siempre habían vivido era diminuto comparado con toda la extensión del planeta y que era de un vivido color rojo.

Probablemente fuera esa la razón por la cual las estrellas se veían como lo hacían cuando estaban allá abajo.

\- ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Sabo mirando las pantallas de la nave, el combustible y el oxígeno eran a mitad de capacidad por lo cual tenían que encontrar pronto un lugar para aterrizar

\- bueno, sigamos – dijo Ace dejando de mirar su planeta- algo habremos de encontrar ¿no?

\- ¡si, aventura!- grito Luffy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no, no, no, ¡no!- dijo el rubio mientras miraba las estadísticas de la nave- ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

\- ¿Qué pasa Sabo?- dijo Ace- ¿porque la nave está sonando así?

\- algo está fallando- el rubio examinaba todos los paneles- no sé qué es pero la nave está a punto de colapsar- dijo aterrado.

Luffy estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando, hasta que los mayores le dieron un puñetazo y le exigieron que se calmara.

-¡Sabo!- grito el niño con cara de terror- ¡hay algo escurriéndose de la nave!-

-¿Qué?

Así era, cerca de un motor, la nave estaba botando combustible.

-a las cabinas de escape…- dijo Ace- nos vamos de aquí

\- pero Ace…

Solo cabía una persona en cada cabina, habían tres lo cual era perfecto pero si se separaban ¿Cómo volverían a encontrarse?

\- creo que es lo de menos ahora- afirmo Sabo- si el combustible llega al motor, explotará y nos vamos a morir.

-¡no quiero morir!- gritó Luffy- ¡aún no hemos visto nada!

\- por eso las cabinas son nuestra única opción.

Refunfuñando, se abrazaron entre ellos antes de que Ace llevara a Luffy a la primera cabina con unas cuantas provisiones y luego de cerrar la puerta y apretar el botón, él y Sabo miraran la pequeña burbuja alejarse de ellos en una carrera.

-¿recuerdas como aprendimos a manejar esas cosas?

Y como no hacerlo, si habían volado en la puta burbuja durante días.

\- seh ¿crees que estará bien?

\- no lo sé, pero después de todo esto es mejor que estar allá.

\- ¿Qué crees que diría Dadan si nos viera ahora? Apenas una semana de viaje y ya estamos casi muertos.

\- pfff, ni me lo recuerdes.

Sabo fue el segundo, aferrándose a un sombrero viejo de color azul que había encontrado unos años atrás en el basurero y se había aferrado a él con su vida, como una especie de tesoro. También se llevó algo de provisiones y luego de una despedida donde ambos estaban luchando por contener las lágrimas que habían ocultado de Luffy (era sus hermanos mayores, no debía verlos llorar) el botón fue apretado y la maquina puesta en funcionamiento, y miró a Sabo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Ace trato de soportar un poco el sentimiento de vacío, y se dirigió a llenar la tercera burbuja con algunas cosas de comer y su propio tesoro, un collar de cuentas rojas que había formado buscando y encontrando cada una de ellas a través de los años.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, se metió en la cabina cerro la compuerta y apretó el botón rojo al interior de la nave.

Un golpe rápido causo una presión en su estómago, a medida la velocidad lo alejaba de la nave que estallo en pedazos ante su vista… si hubiera estado un minuto más allí…

No sabía que le esperaba ahora que estaba a la deriva en la pequeña burbuja. Tenía agua, aire y comida para varios días pero eso era todo. Si no llegaba a algún lugar aunque no supiera exactamente a qué lugar llegar, moriría.

Paso los primeros días mirando al infinito y preguntándose qué habría sido de sus hermanos ¿habrían sobrevivido? ¿Habrían llegado ya a un lugar donde aterrizar y él era el único que aún no lo había hecho?

Como los días pasaban y los suministros se acababan dejo de pensar en cosas y durmió. Que la muerte viniera si le daba la gana.


	8. En manos del enemigo

Gritos de guerra y de terror, resonaban por todo el castillo y Ace solo pudo mirar como las puertas caían y los barbaros invasores que venían del mar, entraban a su hogar para apoderarse de todo aquello que vieran de valor.

El adolescente de diecisiete años, príncipe de la corona, corrió a la sala de armas para apoderarse de un par de espadas que le sirvieran para resistir la invasión.

Pronto los dos bandos estuvieron en una lucha encarnizada y el chico salió de la armería cortando todos los enemigos a su paso.

Dejando tras de sí, una estela de hombres inconscientes y adoloridos.

Eso era lo que merecían por meterse con su pueblo.

Su deber como príncipe de la corona, le exigía quedarse hasta el final de la batalla y triunfar junto a sus hombres o perecer defendiendo lo que es suyo.

Las artes ancestrales que sus maestros se encargaron de inculcar en él desde que era un niño pequeño, comenzaron a demostrar porque era llamado _espadas de fuego_ y derribo uno a uno todos los enemigos que pudo, al mismo tiempo ayudando a escapar a sus sirvientes y caballeros heridos.

 _-hey tu, ¿Quién diablos eres?-_

Ace había recibido clases del idioma bárbaro, de las aisladas tierras del norte, donde se decía que la nieve cubría todo el año las tierras y que se vivía en una lucha constante por sobrevivir a la inclemencia.

La tierra donde el hombre comía otros hombres.

\- _soy el amo del castillo-_ replicó, y pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del desconocido, un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo vestido con abrigos y pantalones hechos de piel de animales- _estoy defendiendo mi hogar, bárbaro._

Ese hombre frunció el seño ante la palabra bárbaro y pronto se enfrentaron en una pelea, Ace con sus estilo de pelea que era demasiado elegante y el desconocido con un tosco pero eficiente estilo de batalla que tenia a Ace en igualdad de condiciones.

\- _disparen –_ unos hombres gritaron y Ace pudo esquivar las flechas, gracias a que pudo entender la orden.

Aprovechando el descuido de su oponente por el ataque de los proyectiles, se inclino hacia adelante, enviando una estocada hacia la cabeza del hombre que solo pudo moverse en último momento, recibiendo un corte por la cien del ojo izquierdo, en una C invertida.

Sí no hubiera esquivado a tiempo, habría perdido un ojo.

 _-vaya, vaya, al parecer hay algo de_ _talento_ _, por aquí…_

El adolescente volteo la mirada hacia el nuevo hombre en el escenario y vio algo que lo dejo extrañado.

Para ser un bárbaro, se veía mucho como una persona normal.

No llevaba protección superior en el cuerpo, así que sus pecho musculoso estaba descubierto y vestía solamente unos pantalones hechos de alguna tela que Ace desconocía y una banda de lo que parecía piel de zorro ártico alrededor de la cintura, decorada con un collar de oro.

 _-eres el príncipe ¿verdad?_

Ace asintió.

 _-quisiera pedirles que se larguen de mi hogar, pero se que es tiempo perdido-_ el chico dijo con una mirada mortal hacia sus enemigos- _sin embargo, es mi deber como primer príncipe, defender este lugar hasta que caiga._

 _-¿eres el noble que apuñalo a uno de mis hombres con las aspas de su corona?_

Ace volvió a asentir y pudo ver como el rubio se reía, como sí no pudiera creerlo.

 _-eres tan interesante-_ el rubio sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque, lanzándose inmediatamente hacia él y apenas dándole tiempo para esquivar y contraatacar.

Este hombre estaba a otro nivel.

Ace lucho con valentía, indiferente a que era solo tiempo perdido, ya que los barbaros habían invadido completamente el castillo. El joven pelinegro estaba usándose como distracción para que los restantes sobrevivientes al ataque pudieran escapar y luego se suicidaría.

Como lo exigían sus honorables tradiciones.

Sí un rey no podía llenar su puesto, se quitaría la vida para dejar paso a las siguientes generaciones.

Incluso sí era tan joven.

La batalla continua por unos cuantos minutos y Ace se detuvo abruptamente, su capacidad para sentir las presencias que venía con la bendición de los dioses, le dijo que no quedaba nadie que debiera escapar.

Su oponente de cabellos dorados se detuvo, algo confuso por la repentina perdida de deseo de luchar del príncipe.

 _-¿pasa algo príncipe? ¿Se ha rendido?-_ sonrió burlón.

Ace no respondió y se puso inmediatamente en el piso, sentado sobre sus rodillas y pies soltando una de sus dos espadas.

 _-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?...-_ Ace pudo escuchar a algunas personas susurrar- _¿va a pedir clemencia?_

Barbaros.

El jamás rogaría por su vida.

Tomo una respiración profunda, bajo la mirada atenta y extrañada del hombre rubio y recordó todas las lesiones de su infancia.

-incluso en el final de tu vida- dijo su maestro Rayleigh- no debes dejar que nadie vea tu debilidad. Mediante el suicidio nuestra gente ha hallado la manera definitiva de mostrar eterna rebeldía a sus rivales… no doblar las rodillas, no suplicar, no pedir perdón. Así es como debemos ser.

Incluso sí Ace tenía miedo, sí no quería morir, sí no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le hubiera gustado recorrer el mundo sí no hubiera sido un miembro de la realeza y lo pesada que era la corona sobre sus hombros, tenía que honrar a sus antepasados.

En un movimiento rápido puso la espada frente a él y se apunto al pecho. Pudo ver la mirada _horrorizada_ de los presentes, incluido su último oponente y solo por un pequeño instante…

Dudo.

El deseo a su vida logro hacer que su espada vacilara por un momento y en esos escasos cinco segundos, un pinchazo doloroso se clavo en su cuello, haciéndole quejarse de dolor y soltar la espada.

¿Qué diablos…?

Envió su mano a su cuello, arrancando lo que hubiera allí y llevándolo a sus ojos para observarlo mejor.

Un dardo.

Antes de que pudiera hacerse preguntas acerca de lo que estaba pasando, un horrible mareo lo invadió, su visión bailar en miles de puntos de colores, y su cuerpo dejar de responderle, cayendo a los pies de sus enemigos.

Aun consiente.

Las personas comenzaron a acercarse a él, aun con algo de cautela, susurrando demasiado bajo para su oído.

 _-¿iba a suicidarse? ¿Por qué? estaba haciéndolo bien…_

 _\- ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?_

 _\- lo llevaremos…-_ esa era la voz del rubio desconocido

- _pero Marco…_

 _\- silencio Satch, este es mío. Y sí digo que lo llevaremos, lo haremos._

 _\- recuerda lo que dijo padre-_ había otra voz que se unió a la conversación- _que las cosas valiosas no son necesariamente tesoros…_

 _-desde este momento-_ dijo el rubio- _lo reclamo como mi pertenencia, sí alguien desea retarme a un duelo por el, que salga ahora._

 _\- Marco… ¿estás seguro?_

 _\- sí, lo tomare bajo mi cuidado y jurisdicción, será mi sirviente._

¿Qué?

Ace pudo escuchar a medias esas últimas palabras y una ira asesina se apodero de él, haciéndole luchar contra la droga alucinógena y arrastrándose lentamente hacia sus espadas, esperaba conseguir su suicidio.

Jamás seria sirviente de nadie.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a ellas, el fuerte hombre rubio cayó sobre él, y en un rápido movimiento, ató sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus piernas juntas, levantándolo como un costal de patatas, echándolo sobre su hombro.

Lo último que vio Ace antes de caer en el sueño, fue la imagen del retrato en la sala del trono, que lo mostraba a él, a su madre y a su padre de cabeza.


	9. corazón de fuego 2

Cuando su familiar había sido dotado de forma humana Marco había sido gratamente sorprendido.

El fuego había tomado forma de un muchacho de cabello negro, piel trigueña llena de pecas, con un cuerpo musculoso y firme. En la espalda se podía apreciar el tatuaje de su gremio, una especie de jolly roger con bigote blanco en media luna, que era el sello mágico que mantenía la forma humana.

Después de dejar que los miembros fundadores del gremio supieran la noticia acerca de su nuevo familiar, fue un verdadero infierno hacer que se alejaran de él.

Por alguna razón creían que había traído algún tipo manso y adorable de criatura y estaban muy equivocados.

El espíritu de fuego estaba muy asustado y furioso. Acorralarlo como lo estaban haciendo solo lo conduciría a un estado más desesperado.

Por supuesto fue su buen amigo Satch el que intento tocarlo aun en contra de todas las advertencias del mago rubio y Ace le mordió un dedo, aferrándose con fuerza

-¡quítamelo, quítamelo!-

-te dije que no lo tocaras…- el mago dueño del familiar regaño después de separarlos- voy a llevarlo a casa y espero no ver a ninguno de ustedes…- los señalo a todos menos a padre- cerca de él, por lo menos hasta que esté tranquilo-

Todos agacharon la cabeza y fueron saliendo uno por uno como perritos regañados.

Shirohige como le decían de apodo quienes lo conocían, se quedo al final y miro a Marco y a su familiar.

-¿estás seguro que puedes con eso? Es una criatura fuerte y jamás ha estado atada, debes tener mucho cuidado-

\- lo se padre… no quería matarlo, a fin de cuentas es impresionante… ¿mi decisión fue la correcta?-

\- eso lo dirá el tiempo hijo mío, por ahora, llévalo a casa-

El hombre palmeo el hombro de Marco y se fue sin una última mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace no quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado.

Todo era demasiado nuevo para él, estaba solo, indefenso y acorralado en un mundo que conocía pero con el que nunca había convivido. Estaba a merced de ellos, sin magia, con sensaciones completamente nuevas y desconocidas para él y eso lo asustaba.

Ahora que el calor de su llama no lo acompañaba el clima lo afectaba mucho más y se sentía frio, como cuando se mojaba en la lluvia y se apagaba.

La manta le brindaba algo de protección pero se sentía… raro. Solo quería que esto terminara pronto ¿Por qué no podía matarlo? Era mucho mejor que esta porquería.

Mientras viajaban a la ciudad el mago llamado Marco le explico las reglas del contrato.

Estaba atado por un contrato vinculante cuya forma física era un tatuaje lo que sea que fuera un tatuaje, en su espalda humana.

Marco tenia completo control de su poder y de su fuego. Según el, Ace no podía hacer daño o quemar nada, a menos de que su vida estuviera en peligro, caso en el cual se le permitiría defenderse.

El tipo rubio también le advirtió que de vez en cuando iba a drenar un poco de su magia para el ya que su fénix se alimentaba de fuego, pero sin embargo no lo dañaría o absorbería su ser.

Su forma humana era completa. No le había dado forma al fuego sí no que había utilizado su magia para transformarlo en un ser de carne y hueso y tendría que adaptarse a las necesidades y problemas de vivir entre la humanidad.

El contrato se daría por terminado solo en caso de la muerte del contratante.

Ace estaría bajo cuidado y supervisión del mago rubio permanentemente.

Cada una de las reglas que se iban sumando a su larga lista de cadenas era humillante y desagradable.

Su cuerpo humano era débil y necesitaba de constantes mantenimientos como comer, dormir, asearse, ejercitarse…

¿Qué diablos era todo eso?

Por fin algo de esa maldita bola de carne empezaba a obedecerlo y podía empezar a mover sus manos, pies y boca… le tomaría un poco de practica dominar todo eso pero era un espíritu de más de quinientos años, no se iba a dejar ganar solo de un montón de acciones humanas.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de matar a ese mago y volver a ser libre de nuevo.

Cuando la carrosa se detuvo y Marco bajó, Ace se acurruco sintiendo extraños sonidos en su pecho que cada vez iban más rápido ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Pronto escucho los sonidos de mucha gente acercarse y su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de espasmos involuntarios, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué parecía relacionarse con el sonido incesante que provenía de su pecho?

-¿Qué es eso Marco?- dijo una voz gruesa, probablemente de un humano viejo- ¿de dónde sacaste ese muchacho?

Estaban hablando de él, enojado intento decirles algo o levantarse pero no podía hacerlo aun.

-mejor que eso- una voz refinada se escucho-¿Por qué esta desnudo?-

Una mano humana tomo el borde de la manta con la que se cubría y la tiro hacia abajo dejándolo sin nada que usar como escudo y sus puños se apretaron. No quería que nadie se acercara a él, en ese estado podían hacerle daño.

-el es…- Ace casi se siente morir ¿va a decirle su nombre a esos tipos? ¿Para que cualquiera pueda manipularlo y utilizarlo a su antojo?, por algún motivo su respiración se hizo más pesada y rápida- Portgas- se sintió aliviado cuando dijo ese nombre falso.

-¿y?-

\- es mi nuevo familiar… el espíritu de fuego que capture en el bosque de Baterilla-

Ace cerró los ojos humillado. Sí, ahora era una pertenencia.

Todos los otros se abalanzaron sobre él y quería morir, uno especialmente intento tocarle la cara y se aferro a sus dedos con fuerza ¿Quién se creía que era?

Después de que su amo y que feo que se oía esa palabra, los corriera a todos y cruzara unas últimas palabras con el viejo grandote, volvió a subir a la -carroza y lo cubrió de nuevo con la manta.

-lo siento por eso…- le toco la cabeza y lo acaricio

-no… me toques…- su voz salió irregular

-¿estás asustado?- Ace se encogió aún más sabiendo que el otro tenía razón- tranquilo… no te va a pasar nada malo, vamos a mi casa, allí estarás bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez había sido muy pronto para mostrárselo al gremio. Marco creyó que era una buena idea que los principales miembros supieran, para que tuvieran cuidado alrededor de él y su familiar.

Cuando Izo le quito la manta para verificar su estado de desnudes, el mago rubio había visto como su espíritu de fuego se había encogido sobre sí mismo y empezado a temblar.

Ni atisbos de ese orgullo y altanería que había visto en el bosque, se podía comparar más fácil con un cachorrito abandonado a la lluvia.

En cierto modo lo era, un espíritu de fuego abandonado a la intemperie en el mundo humano.

Le hizo sentir como sí no hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando subió de nuevo a la carroza y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo vio como apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

\- lo siento por eso- le acaricio la cabeza y se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo-¿estás asustado? tranquilo… no te va a pasar nada malo, vamos a mi casa, allí estarás bien…-

No había sabido que mas decir cuando la carroza mágica llego a su hogar y se parqueo al frente.

Tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos y entro a la vivienda.

Tenía que adaptarla un poco para que Ace pudiera vivir ahí sin problemas, pero por ahora que no podía moverse, bastaría con llevarlo a su cuarto.

Lo puso sobre la cama suave y lo dejo mientras iba a su oficina por unos libros de hechizos acerca de como modificar los espacios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después.

Ace se tardo un tiempo record en hacer que su cuerpo le obedeciera, estaba sentado en el rincón de la cama, cubierto con la sabana y miraba furiosamente a Marco que se había sentado frente a él, sosteniendo una placa de metal.

\- venga Ace, tienes que comer-

-¿para qué es eso y porque lo necesito?- el moreno soltó con desprecio.

-es comida, tu cuerpo obtiene energía de esta manera, sí no comes morirás de hambre-

Marco había llevado un poco de sopa, algunas frutas y verduras y un poco de jugo porque era imposible que le diera alcohol y ocurriera alguna cosa horrible.

Se dio por vencido y salió de la habitación dejando la bandeja encima de la cama.

Ace se había negado a moverse o salir, pero al menos le había enseñado lo básico de su cuerpo.

No había podido vestirlo.

Había estado sorprendido porque el cuerpo de Ace era bastante bien elaborado. Los hechizos no son al azar, sí alguien desea capturar algún tipo de criatura en forma humana la magia de esta se adhiere al hechizo vinculante y fortalece la unión.

En resumen, entre mas fuerte era la criatura, más perfecto era el cuerpo con el que sería dotado por que la magia alcanzaría a cubrir todos los detalles necesarios.

Ace se arrastro hasta la bandeja y miro con curiosidad las cosas.

Había visto a su contratante comer así que sabía más o menos como debía hacerlo.

¿Tendría algo que ver con el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo? Cogió el artilugio de metal que se parecía a una pala pequeñita y se las arreglo para poner sopa en el.

Debía meterla a su boca y así lo hizo.

Oh santos dioses del mar, la tierra, el aire, la vida y la muerte.

Que delicia.

Él nunca había necesitado comer, se fortalecía consumiendo las cosas en llamas, encendiendo la madera, quemando el pasto, cosas por el estilo, mientras su núcleo mágico estuviera bien, podía regenerarse una y otra vez por siempre.

Comió todo lo que había en la placa, desordenada y rápidamente, demasiado desesperado por sentir los nuevos sabores y olores que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Cuando había acabado su porción de comida se había dado cuenta de que su maestro lo observaba desde la esquina de la habitación con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Ace le tiro el plato a la cabeza con el seño fruncido.


	10. Los dragones no siempre escupen fuego 2

Sabo y Luffy se tele transportaron con la magia de dimensional a unos kilómetros de Moby Dick

\- ¡mierda!- Sabo calló de espaldas en el suelo y resopló- ¡sentí la guillotina sobre mi cabeza!

\- ¡estuviste genial, Sabo!- Luffy bramó saltando alrededor emocionado- ¡jamás creí que pudieras hablarle al rey así! ¡Y mucho menos decirle ese montón de mentiras!- el niño rio con su natural "shishishi"-

\- te lo digo Luffy, en cuanto nos reencontremos con Ace lo voy a tirar por un barranco para que vuele, y luego nos largamos a otro país, no ¡a otro continente!

Luffy asintió sonriendo.

\- realmente, si no fuera por ti- dijo señalando al chico pelinegro desgarbado – nada de esto hubiera sido posible ¿Quién habría pensado hace unos años que serias un magnifico contra-hechicero?

Los _contra-hechiceros_ eran magos también. Sin embargo estos se dedicaban a crear hechizos para contraponer los efectos de otros.

Ejemplo:

Alguien te lanzó un hechizo de la risa. Un contra-hechicero haría un hechizo para anular esa función y dejar inútil la magia del otro.

En resumen.

Se dedicaban a dejar la magia contraria inutilizable.

\- ¿Ace estará bien?- el niño preguntó

\- claro, simplemente lo transporte hasta el punto de guardado…

\- ¿entonces nos está esperando allá?

\- aja- Sabo hizo aparecer una cantimplora llena de agua de la nada y tomo un trago enorme- ahora nosotros debemos preocuparnos por nuestra seguridad. No siento a ningún mago o bruja siguiéndonos pero por si las moscas pondré hechizos de alerta-

La magia fue activada y les daría aviso si alguien los estaba siguiendo en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

\- debemos dejar de hacer esto por un tiempo- dijo Luffy- incluso si tenemos que _hacer otras cosas._

 _-_ así es hermanito. Se me han enfriado las bolas del susto…

\- pues le hablaste al rey de una manera que no indicaba eso.

\- le hable altaneramente, pero aterrado- Sabo sonrió- te lo juro Luffy, Ace tiene que aprender a volar de inmediato-

-pfff ¿y quién le va a enseñar?

Sabo no respondió y en cambio se levantó del piso y siguió caminando.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _\- - ¡estuviste genial, Sabo!- Luffy bramó saltando alrededor emocionado- ¡jamás creí que pudieras hablarle al rey así! ¡Y mucho menos decirle ese montón de mentiras!- el niño rio con su natural "shishishi"-_

\- ¿¡ven!? – Marco dijo señalando la piedra comunicadora – ese par de mocosos, mentirosos y descarados… ¡pero ahora mismo me voy tras ellos!

-espera hijo- el rey barba blanca hablo desde su trono- aun no podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Haruta - ¿Qué más pruebas necesitamos?

El rey sonrió benevolente a su hija y contesto.

\- el dragón.

Todos se quedaron callados y asintieron de acuerdo. Si capturaban a los chicos, cabe la posibilidad de que el dragón escaparía. Y los necesitaban a los tres.

\- ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo Izo- ¡son tan buenos mintiendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estafando a la gente?

\- no lo sé- dijo Marco- pero eso se acaba muy pronto.

\- realmente la magia de Satch es muy útil- dijo vista acariciándose el bigote- nadie puede detectarlo mientras la activa.

Satch era un raro pero poderoso elemental.

Un elemental de oscuridad.

Normalmente eran temidos y repudiados por la gente, por su naturaleza obscura y por su control sobre las tinieblas, las sombras, la capacidad de poseer cuerpos y muchas otras cosas.

Sin embargo ellos no eran malos. Simplemente se volvían malos al ser repudiados como monstruos y arrinconados, hasta el punto en que volverse criminales era su única manera de escapar a la persecución.

Cuando era niño Satch había usado una de sus más grandes habilidades para meterse en la sombra de Edward Newgate.

Para hacer eso los elementales no tenían más convertirse en sombra (de un edificio, de otra persona o de un animal) y hacer contacto con el objetivo, entonces una vez que tomaran control de la sombra de esa persona, podían espiar conversaciones y crear puentes para transportar pequeños objetos (algo así como agujeros de gusano en miniatura).

El niño había poseído la sombra del rey para robar su tesoro.

Sin embargo había sido descubierto por Marco y después de una pequeña batalla había sido capturado y llevado ante el rey para recibir su castigo.

Barba blanca (quien en aquel entonces no tenía bigote blanco) le había pedido la razón por la cual quería robar su tesoro, a lo que el niño respondió.

\- ¡porque si tengo dinero, entonces la gente podrá ignorar que soy un monstruo! ¡Si fuera rico, nadie me miraría por debajo del hombro!

Ante eso el rey le había sonreído y le había pedido que fuera su hijo.

El niño lo había rechazado y había intentado escapar pero no se le permitió.

Edward Newgate le brindo un hogar y aunque Satch había sido reticente en un principio, finalmente se unió a la familia del rey, feliz de haber encontrado un hogar en el cual su magia y él, eran siempre bien recibidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dedicaba mayormente al espionaje y probablemente estaba en la sombra de alguno de los dos pequeños bribones.

Marco sonrió para sus adentros.

No se saldrían con la suya.

Aunque guardaba un poco de rencor personal por la forma en que lo hicieron quedar en ridículo frente a su padre y sus hermanos, no era la única razón para su persecución.

Habían estado poniendo en peligro a mucha gente.

¿No se daban cuenta que en cada ataque, las casas, las personas, los animales estaban siendo perjudicados?

¿La cantidad de ruina que estaba dejando en cada pueblo que visitaban?

Según las investigaciones no había habido ninguna víctima mortal en los ataques del dragón. Sin embargo eso no significaba que un día no pudieran hacerlo, ya sea por accidente o por elección, y una vez que hubiera vidas humanas en juego, ni el rey, Marco, o los demás comandantes, se contendría con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luffy y Sabo, avanzaron rápidamente el camino, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando haciendo referencia a Ace.

\- Sabo- dijo Luffy contento- ¡se me ha ocurrido una idea! ¡Debo probarla una vez que llegue a casa!

\- ¿ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?

\- es un contra hechizo para los conjuros de seguimiento. Para hacer que nuestros seguidores se pierdan.

\- wow- Sabo miro sorprendido y se rasco la nariz- es una idea magnifica. Cuenta con nuestra ayuda Luffy…

\- sería algo parecido a lo que pasa con Zoro…

\- pero Zoro no está hechizado, simplemente no tiene sentido de la ubicación… por cierto ¿Dónde se habrá ido? Hace más de tres meses que no olemos ni un pelo suyo… ni siquiera Ace con su olfato de dragón ha podido encontrarlo. Lo cual es una maldita hazaña porque no hay nada más afilado en el mundo que el olfato de un dragón.

Luffy levantó los hombros y se rasco la cabeza.

\- ¿A dónde iremos después de que lleguemos con Ace?, está bien lo de irnos a otro continente pero no podemos hacer que vuele, y no hay un barco que llevara a un dragón hacia otra tierra de manera voluntaria.

-regresaremos a goa, al monte corvo, allí aprenderá a volar y luego nos largamos.

\- está bien.

\- sin embargo… tengo un presentimiento- Sabo miro a su alrededor, una sensación incomoda recorriendo su espina dorsal.

No había activado ningún hechizo de los que habían puesto y sin embargo el rubio estaba casi seguro de que alguien estaba tras su pista.

Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento. Tal vez estaba un poco paranoico…

Sacudió su cabeza y siguieron con el viaje.

Pronto se acercaron al mismo punto donde el mago rubio los había atrapado.

Seguramente Ace estaba cerca…

-¡Ace!- el más pequeño de los magos gritó mientras rebuscaba en todos los matorrales y detrás de los árboles en busca de su hermano.

-aquí

Los dos chicos miraron con cariño al dragón.

Había logrado romper el hechizo de miniatura y se alzó sobre ellos en toda su magnificencia.

Parecía más hermoso que de costumbre.

Ah, era cierto.

Luna llena.

La cúspide de la magia dragón.

Sus escamas rojas se mesclaban con un resplandor plateado que emitía la luz de la luna, cargándose de la magia que flotaba libre en las partículas de aire.

Sabo y Luffy sospechaban que la naturaleza de dragón de Ace era una mescla de dos especies distintas.

Sin embargo no tenían idea de los dragones o sus razas así que simplemente se quedó en una sospecha, porque los pergaminos antiguos que permiten el estudio de los dragones y sus clasificaciones estaban en manos de los escribas y los sabios de Ohara y ellos no tenían poder ni conocimiento para llegar a ellos.

Durante primavera y verano, Ace seria de color rojo y naranja y escupiría fuego y magma alimentándose de la magia de las corrientes subterráneas y el fuego. Pero en otoño e invierno, sus escamas se volvían plateadas y todo a su alrededor se enfriaría y era capaz de congelar lagos con su aliento de hielo.

El par de humanos le sonrieron al dragón y este dejo caer su cabeza a su lado para que ellos pudieran acariciarle los cuernos.

La sombra de Sabo burbujeo.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta rápidamente, porque no hizo ruido y no exudaba magia, era como una especie de líquido ciclos que tomaba forma de hombre.

\- vaya, es un hermoso dragón el que tienen ahí….

Los tres se paralizaron inmediatamente.

Sabo fue el primero en reaccionar, volviéndose a mirar con lentitud horrorosa a quien fuera que estuviera tras ellos.

Sabía que no debía meterse con veteranos.

Malditos todos ellos.

Había un hombre que reconoció como uno de los comandantes de la sala del rey. Tenía un cabello extrañamente peinado y una sonrisa amistosa que le daba muy mala espina a los jóvenes magos.

\- bien, ¿creo que saben lo que significa, verdad niños?

Los tres sabían que en una batalla las posibilidades estaban en su contra. El único que realmente podría derrotar a un comandante de barba blanca en su estado actual era Ace, pero aun no controlaba esos poderes completamente y eran peligrosos, muy peligrosos.

El recuerdo del terminal gray invadió por un momento sus cabezas.

Lo mejor sería huir.

Oh sí.

Eran buenos en eso después de todo.

De repente, el lugar se llenó de presencias.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Los comandantes comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro no todos, pero si la gran mayoría. Y había uno en específico que mostraba un rostro de satisfacción total.

-piña de mierda…

La única esperanza ahora era Sabo.

El podía enviar al menos a Ace lejos del peligro y luego escapar seria mucho más fácil para Luffy y para él.

Tomo su báculo mágico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una invocación, un rayo de energía blanca lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho y calló a los pies de Ace, inerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los comandantes vieron el infierno.

Ellos no tenían idea de la reacción que tomaría el dragón al ver al joven mago rubio caer como un muñeco al piso.

Los comandantes sabían que el más peligroso de los tres, con respecto a magia era Sabo.

Si lograba transportarlos lejos, empezarían una persecución que podría durar años, por eso fue el primero a quien neutralizaron.

Luffy se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el rubio, su cara en una mueca total de terror y de odio, tomándolo en sus brazos e inútilmente tratando de despertarlo.

Ninguno de los dos estafadores restantes se tomó la molestia de revisar si estaba vivo o no, únicamente entrando en estado de shock e inmediatamente lanzándose contra el comandante más cercano.

Satch vio la muerte cernirse sobre él.

No solo por las fauces increíblemente afiladas que trataron de engullirlo, si no por el pequeño chico que lo golpeo con la fuerza de un elefante, elevándolo varios metros y revolviendo sus intestinos.

Antes de recibir un segundo asalto, Marco salto en su defensa e intercepto al dragón, pateando su mandíbula abierta, perdiendo la extremidad en el proceso, solo para recuperarlo segundos después gracias a su magia de la vida.

-¡levántate! ¡Comunícate con los demás! ¡Que vengan rápido!

Satch reacciono y alerto a sus hermanos por medio de la sombra de todos ellos.

Las demás presencias comenzaron a acercarse y atacar.

Izo, el francotirador de los comandantes recibió un puñetazo en la cara de Luffy y se enfrentaron en una encarnizada batalla en la que el hombre de pelo negro largo fue el campeón, cuando usando su magia de viento lo estrello contra varios árboles, disparando un hechizo tranquilizante al chico, que quedó inmóvil de la misma manera que Sabo.

Ellos debieron haberse preocupado más por el dragón.

Si lo hubieran sabido, habría sido el primero del que se hubieran encargado.

Al ver a los dos humanos, tendidos en el suelo sin movimiento, el dragón se transformó en una bestia.

La mítica criatura que reducía ciudades a cenizas.

Sus escamas brillaron con la magia de fuego y rugió con tanta fuerza que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos y abrir la boca para evitar que sus tímpanos fueran destrozados.

Entonces la lluvia de fuego cayó sobre ellos.

Tuvieron que correr y ponerse en posición defensiva, porque aunque podían matarlo no era lo que realmente querían.

Una presencia mucho más fuerte que las demás se levantó detrás de ellos y todos se tranquilizaron porque sabían que ahora todo estaba bien.

Su rey camino a paso lento hacia el dragón, bisento en mano y una mirada seria en su rostro.

El dragón se centró en el corriendo rápidamente a su encuentro con fuego en la boca y garras listas.

Edward Newgate apretó el puño y una honda de aire comprimido se envolvió alrededor de sus nudillos.

Su poderosa magia se manifestó en medio de un puñetazo al aire cercano al dragón que se resquebrajo y exploto, golpeando a la criatura con fuerza increíble, haciéndola retroceder, bajo los efectos del puñetazo y los temblores que causo la magia del rey.

Sin embargo el dragón no se rendiría solo por eso.

Volvió al ataque con poderosas ráfagas de fuego que fueron bloqueadas por los caballeros al servicio del rey y después de algunos puñetazos más el lagarto gigante estaba cayendo en el piso y fue terminado de neutralizar por los comandantes.

Lo último que el dragón vio, fue al poderoso hombre parado al frente suyo, extendiendo una mano hacia el para tocarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabo estaba confuso.

Se sentía flotando en un mar de agua cristalina, rodeado de extraña calidez.

Poco a poco, recupero la conciencia y aclaró su visión, encontrándose en un entorno desconocido y preocupante.

Los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de conciencia llegaron como un relámpago y su corazón aceleró a cien kilómetros por segundo cuando recordó que sus hermanos habían quedado luchando, luego de que el fuera atacado y callera al suelo, inconsciente.

Trato de moverse y se encontró atado por gruesas cadenas de kairoseki y sus pertenencias idas todas, dejándole solo con su pantalón y la camisa de seda delgada que siempre llevaba debajo de su abrigo azul.

-¿Sabo…?

El rubio casi se rompe el cuello de la forma rápida en que volteó a ver a sus hermanos al cual vio de la misma manera en la que él se encontraba.

Encadenado con kairoseki a la pared de la celda, con la cara moreteada probablemente de cruzar golpes con los soldados del rey.

\- Luffy…

-¡Sabo!- el niño sonrió con alegría poco disimulada – estamos tan feliz de que estés bien… Ace y yo…. Creímos que no ibas a regresar…

-¡tonto! ¡No debían preocuparse por mí! ¡Debieron haber escapado!-

Sabo decía eso, pero era obvio que nunca lo abandonarían, sus lazos eran mucho más allá de la sangre. Estaban dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro sin duda alguna.

-¿y…Ace?

Luffy se mordió el labio y Sabo creyó lo peor.

No… Ace no podía…

\- está vivo.

Sabo soltó el suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- está en el calabozo contiguo, con ataduras mágicas.

Sabo asintió en silencio. Probablemente los comandantes y el rey debían estar preocupados por el truco de magia que Sabo usó para desaparecer a Ace la primera vez.

Sin embargo ahora no podía hacerlo.

Se habían llevado todas sus gemas mágicas así que eso era todo.

Estaban a su merced.

Al no haber nada que hacer, se quedaron tranquilos, pensando en su hermano el dragón y esperando que estuviera bien.

Ojala no hubiera perdido el control y hubiera pasado algo peligroso.

Ace podía ser muy impulsivo cuando lo dominaban sus sentimientos.

Al igual que ellos.

En el silencio de la mazmorra unos pasos se dejaron escuchar. Los chicos suspiraron y se prepararon para lo que fuera a pasar.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido oxidado y un hombre entró.

Marco el fénix.

\- oh- dijo- me alegra que hayan despertado…- sonrió.

-tch – Luffy dijo con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué quiere señor comandante?- pregunto Sabo.

\- bueno, solo cruzar algunas palabras con ustedes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- después de todo irán a juicio pronto.

-¿ah sí? Mira que sorpresa- dijo Sabo con la voz sarcástica- y entonces ¿has venido a regodearte?

\- no en realidad-

Ahí, la sonrisa de Marco volvió, más maliciosa que nunca, dejando a los dos hermanos con una incómoda sensación de que algo no iba a ir como ellos pensaban.

\- ¿entonces qué quieres, hombre piña?- dijo Luffy burlándose del peinado extravagante sobre la cabeza de Marco.

El aludido ni siquiera levanto una ceja.

\- bien. Voy a poner las cosas claras.

\- te estas tardando- ladró Sabo-

\- únanse al ejercito de barba blanca y juren lealtad a mi rey como fieles servidores del imperio.

…

Marco paso tres minutos, observando la expresión congelada en los rostros de los jóvenes magos, era obvio que no se esperaban eso.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad soltaron un escandaloso

-¡¿Qué?!

\- como lo oyen, queremos a los tres en las filas de nuestro ejército, bajo juramento, por supuesto.

Los dos chicos no salían de su expresión de asombro e incredulidad y francamente parecían idiotas.

Marco rio de sus rostros.

-¿es una broma?- dijo Sabo.

-¿eh?- Marco ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera la pregunta.

\- ¡¿es una jodida broma?! ¡No vamos a trabajar para ustedes!-

\- es cierto- confirmo Luffy frunciendo el ceño- no trabajamos para ustedes…

Ahí era donde Marco quería llegar, ya tenía sus garras afiladas, solo tenía que ensartar en ellas a los mocosos.

\- ¿y qué les parece que va a sucedes a continuación, jovencitos? Ustedes no son inocentes y el dragón tampoco ¿sabe que va a sucederles una vez que los llevemos a juicio?

Los chicos tragaron grueso.

\- así es, tendrán suerte si los nobles se conforman con tomar la cabeza del dragón y enviarlos a ustedes a las canteras con los demás criminales por el resto de su vida. Sin jamás volver a ver la luz del sol. Y en caso de que los nobles no estén de humor, creo que la guillotina para ustedes es una opción también.

Sabo soltó un gruñido bajo, prefería el suicidio a las canteras.

-¿no les agrada la idea? Bien, entonces acepten el trato. ¿O es que creen que pueden salirse con la suya nuevamente? No sabemos cómo lo hicieron, pero no sucederá otra vez.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- dijo Sabo, mordaz.

\- que no tienen al dragón a su lado. Oh bueno, pueden huir y dejarlo atrás.

El rubio se mordió el labio.

\- entonces… ¿Qué piensan? Es un buen trato. Podemos reparar el daño que _ustedes_ causaron, pero a cambio tendrán que hacer cosas buenas por la gente, no solo dejar en ruina sus ciudades para forjar una leyenda en base a mentiras.

Sabo y Luffy agacharon la cabeza ante la mención de sus crímenes.

\- ¿no es lindo, verdad? Todo el daño que hicieron, toda la gente a la que le _mintieron_ no es algo por lo que se sientan orgullosos… ¿o sí? –

El rubio hizo un ademan para que respondieran la pregunta, pero tanto Sabo como Luffy solo se quedaron callados mirando el piso.

\- miren, padre tampoco cree que sean malos chicos, solo eligieron la forma equivocada de salir adelante. Incluso el dragón, él se preocupaba por ustedes y cuando los vio caer… se volvió loco.

\- Ace… ¿está bien?- pregunto tímidamente Luffy

\- no podemos decir que padre no lo golpeo, pero a pesar de unas cuantas heridas, está bien. No hubo ningún daño permanente.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio.

-¿podemos verlo?

-no- Marco negó con la cabeza- no crean que les estamos mintiendo con respecto a su estado, pero no vamos a arriesgarnos a que vuelvan a escapar.

-no lo haremos- dijo Sabo

\- ¿y creen que eso es suficiente garantía?- dijo Marco- ya es lo suficientemente raro que hayan podido realizar magia con kairoseki encima, no podemos confiar solo en su palabra.

-¡por favor! Déjanos verlo… eh… ¡te diremos como hicimos desaparecer a Ace!, pero no podemos tomar esta decisión sin el ¡es nuestro hermano!- dijo Sabo.

En silencio el pelinegro asintió.

Luffy comenzó a hablar en voz suave, muy diferente a su temperamento normal, hiperactivo e inquieto.

\- nosotros inventamos unas pequeñas perlas mágicas para guardar hechizos, si estamos en una situación donde no podemos usar la magia de nuestros cuerpos gracias al kairoseki… entonces activamos esos hechizos en las perlas con una pequeña fracción de nuestra alma (esperanza de vida) y luego quedamos agotados.

Marco lucho muy duro para no parecer impresionado y que su mandíbula no se separara en una perfecta "O", ¿esos chicos habían inventado una nueva forma de usar magia?

\- no lo hacemos siempre, solo cuando estamos en problemas graves porque es un poco de nuestra vida de lo que estamos hablando, para que Sabo pudiera transportar a Ace, activo el hechizo usando dos días de su vida.

Eso no era barato, pensó el rubio.

\- es solo una medida de emergencia

-bastante impresionante, debo admitir- Marco les dijo con admiración- consultare con su majestad y les hare saber su decisión, mientras tanto, pueden ir pensando la propuesta ustedes.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta de la mazmorra y escucharon sus pasos subir las escaleras hasta perderse.

Ambos se miraron.

\- Sabo…- dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero lloroso- yo no quiero… quedarme aquí.

\- yo tampoco- dijo Sabo negando con la cabeza y pensando con rabia en los comandantes- pero… nuestra libertad, si vamos a las canteras… tu sabes que pasara.

Luffy asintió.

Trabajar como esclavos, siempre atados a cadenas drenando su magia, a más de un kilómetro bajo tierra, o si eras demasiado peligroso encerrado en una celda para siempre en el nivel más bajo.

Sin esperanza.

Esas eran las canteras de Impel Down.

Reservadas para los más grandes criminales de todo el mundo.

Y Ace… Ace seria asesinado.

¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y unos guardias entraron a toda prisa, listos para llevarlos al lugar donde Ace estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Marco bajo suavemente las escaleras hacia las criptas interiores del palacio donde los chicos habían sido llevados junto al dragón.

Con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, la puerta mágica llena de runas talladas, se abrió y el mago más viejo ingreso en el recinto encontrando a sus jóvenes prisioneros mirándose entre ellos en silencio.

\- buenos días- dijo Marco, consciente de que los jóvenes no sabían si en realidad era de día, debido a que estaban en la parte más baja de las cuevas.

Soltaron un resoplido y Marco continuo sin hacer caso.

\- bien chicos… ¿han llegado ya a una decisión? Estoy esperando su respuesta.

Recibió una mirada iracunda de parte de los chicos y el dragón resoplaba fuego dentro de su bozal mágico, con deseos de comérselo.

\- n-nosotros… - dijo Sabo con voz inconsistente- nosotros… l-lo haremos.

-¿aceptan el trato?- dijo Marco - ¿están seguros, verdad?

\- ¡ya lo dijimos! ¡Aceptamos el trato!

El rubio más viejo sonrió. Las cosas iban a ser interesantes de ahora en adelante.


	11. En manos del enemigo 2

Cuando Ace recupero la conciencia supo inmediatamente que estaba lejos de su hogar. Era una habitación cerrada, una especie de celda pequeña con una única ventana con barrotes y estaba acostado en un rincón sobre un nido improvisado de pieles de animales.

Después de examinarse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna de sus joyas a excepción de un par de aretes de oro en su oreja derecha, ni su ropa fina. Únicamente vestido con unos pantalones de lino blancos y una camisa holgada

Sus manos fueron atadas delante de su pecho y a ello se habían unido sus pies, también inmovilizados por una gruesa cuerda que dudaba poder soltar solo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?, cuando la habitación en la que estaba se ladeo, se dio cuenta de que era un barco. ¿Dónde lo llevaban? Tal vez lo venderían como esclavo en sus tierras, aunque escucho decir a este hombre rubio que lo conservaría como un sirviente.

Ja, claro que no.

Se encargaría de arrancarle la garganta a la menor oportunidad. La vergüenza lo inundo y se mordió el labio. No había podido cumplir con sus ritos sagrados de suicidio y todo por su duda. Por su estúpida cobardía y sus deseos personales que hace mucho tiempo debió haber abandonado.

Él no debía seguir sus impulsos, debía seguir lo que ya estaba estipulado, eran las reglas para quien llevaba la maldita corona en su cabeza. Corona que uso como puñal contra uno de los invasores.

Un rey no existía más que para el bien de su pueblo. En la guerra sería el primero en dar y recibir el golpe, en la pobreza sería el primero en morir de hambre, en la enfermedad, sería el primero en buscar la cura para su pueblo.

Y sin embargo ¿Por qué no estaba arrepentido de no tomar su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Era vergonzoso.

Ahora iba a ser llevado lejos de su tierra, poniéndose en vergüenza no solo así mismo si no a su país.

Cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta, fingió seguir dormido. Escucho pasos entrar en la habitación y dirigirse a su celda, dejando algo en el piso y luego acercándose a él.

Su captor le toco la cara y pudo sentir como delineaba sus ojos y sus labios con sus dedos callosos y fuertes.

Después de eso, se levantó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando el pecoso abrió los ojos, un plato con un poco de pan y carne estaba frente al junto a un cuenco con sopa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje en barco fue horriblemente aburrido. Bueno, tenía que serlo si se la paso encerrado en esa diminuta habitación durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a tierra firme, el ex príncipe pudo sentir el barco atracando en el muelle y una enorme algarabía por fuera.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y dos personas ingresaron. El hombre rubio con quien peleo en el castillo y el pelirrojo a quien le propino una herida en la cara.

Ambos lo miraron.

\- levántate- el hombre rubio dijo señalado al príncipe extranjero- hemos llegado

Ace cerró los ojos y suspiro. Con lentitud y mirándolos a los ojos se puso de pie, Días antes habían cambiado sus ataduras de modo que podía caminar sin caerse. Lentamente la puerta de su celda se abrió y caminó hacia ellos en silencio.

Cualquier diría que estaba siendo muy dócil, pero la verdad no era así. En sus ojos se mostraba la furia enceguecida que lo poseía y prácticamente gritaba que si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente trataría de matarlo.

-Marco… ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? – El pelirrojo pregunto- es un extranjero, es un príncipe y está muy molesto. No creo que sea una buena idea

\- basta Satch. Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, es mío.

Con esas palabras Ace gruñó. Apretó los puños y miro al rubio dejándole muy en claro con la mirada que domesticarlo no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa perezosa.

Ah, como disfrutaría el príncipe borrando esa sonrisa de su estúpida cara.

-camina, nos espera un largo viaje a casa

Salieron del barco. El moreno estaba descalzo y vio lo que querían hacer con él. Era una táctica militar muy usada, hacerlo caminar largas distancias para romper su escudo y que mostrara debilidad, si fuera posible querían que pidiera clemencia.

No era invierno así que el camino empedrado estaba libre de hielo y Ace camino con firmeza durante los largos kilómetros, soportando la mirada de todos los guerreros y personas que cruzaban en su camino.

Se mordió la lengua y soporto, incluso cuando sus pies comenzaron a arder, cuando las ampollas eran gigantes y no dejó de mirar al frente con la cabeza en alto, desafiante.

Todo su lujo se había ido. No hace mucho se imaginaba a si mismo caminando por las calles de su reino seguido de la corte real. Guardias armados lo custodiaban y hermosas doncellas abrirían el camino con sus sonrisas coquetas y sus bailes alegres.

Había pasado varias horas cuando vio el poblado.

Era un montón de casas antiguas, hechas de madera y las calles eran de tierra donde los niños corrían y los animales andaban de un lado a otro. Todo el mundo detuvo sus actividades y corrieron al encuentro de sus guerreros celebrando y observando a Ace con curiosidad y extrañeza.

Después de una breve charla con los campesinos, siguieron caminando hacia una casa de madera más grande que las demás, donde había guardias armados que abrieron paso al rubio.

En el interior de la casa había un trono de madera tallado, donde un anciano poderoso leía antiguos escritos. Bajó el papel y miro a los guerreros, sonriendo amablemente hacia ellos, dándoles la bienvenida.

\- hijos- Ace le oyó decir- buenos sean los vientos que los trajeron de vuelta…

\- padre- el hombre rubio dio un paso adelante y se inclinó ante el anciano- los dioses han bendecido nuestro camino.

El príncipe quería arrancarles los ojos, cuando con un movimiento algo brusco las cadenas que lo tenían atado de manos, fueron haladas por el hombre obligándolo a dar un paso al frente.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho?- oyó al anciano preguntar y miro directamente hacia el

Ace se sintió… intimidado. Los ojos de ese anciano hablaban de años y años de batallas, de sabiduría y experiencia. Pero aun así se mantuvo firme, sin doblar la cabeza o las rodillas, negándose a reconocer cualquier dominio sobre su ser.

Cuando aparto la mirada Ace sintió inmediatamente el alivio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro, hijo mío?-

-ah ¿esto?- dijo Satch – bueno, una pelea difícil- el pelirrojo señalo con los ojos a Ace

\- entiendo, déjanos solos muchacho. Ve a descansar y asegúrate de decirles a los otros que esta noche habrá una celebración por su regreso.

El pelirrojo asintió, inclinándose rápidamente y corriendo a la salida, dejando a Marco y Ace a merced del anciano.

El rubio se acercó a su llamado padre y dijo varias palabras a su oído. El anciano asintió de vez en cuando mostrando comprensión y Ace miraba disimuladamente a todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo útil para atacar en caso de necesitarlo.

\- lo permito, hijo- dijo al final de su discusión- pero conoces las reglas, es peligroso y no puede andar libremente.

\- _los voy a matar a los dos-_

\- hijo…- el líder de la aldea no se vio afectado por la amenaza, pero debe pensar en su pueblo.

\- no voy a cambiar de decisión padre.

\- confió en tu juicio.

El hombre miró de nuevo a Ace, y el moreno sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

\- no voy a impedirte que guardes rencor contra aquellos que te han quitado la libertad- dijo el anciano – pero no tendré piedad si levantas la mano contra mis hijos e hijas inocentes.

Ace jamás mataría aldeanos inocentes, si ha de sacarle los ojos a alguien tiene que ser al culpable directo de que este ahí.

Pero eso ellos no tiene que saberlo, no merecen su honestidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marco guio a Ace a través del pueblo, y el denominado esclavo observo mejor el paisaje. Casas de madera sencilla, la calle no estaba empedrada así que los niños jugaban sobre la tierra y los charcos de lodo. Ahora no estaban jugando más pero si mirando atentamente a aquel extraño, completamente desconcertados sin reconocer de donde venía este hombre encadenado que Marco guiaba.

Quisieron acercarse pero los adultos los detuvieron, mostrando una mirada desconfiada hacia este extranjero.

La primera noche la paso en otra celda. Afortunadamente para Ace había agua en la celda así que pudo lavar las heridas de sus pies y cuidar de ellas lo mejor que pudo, ignorando el dolor y la necesidad de medicinas.

 _Su abuelo se burlaría de él si pudiera verlo._

Cuando era niño, para enseñarle el camino de un guerrero, de un rey independiente había sido sometido a entrenamientos que podrían definirse como espartanos.

Abandonado en un bosque con un solo cuchillo para que sobreviviera, aprender medicina para atender sus propias heridas y ser capaz de soportar diferentes tipos de torturas y tratos.

Mirando por la pequeña ventana de una celda, en un país extranjero, supuestamente declarado esclavo de un líder bárbaro, tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Pero no lo hizo y guardo todo otra vez, como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace dejó caer el hacha sobre el tronco, con la ira suficiente para partirlo en dos de un solo golpe. Sus cadenas estaban un poco más largas para que pudiera realizar los trabajos que se le pedían. El rubio le había dicho antes de salir a una cacería que cortara leña.

Estaba aprovechándose del orgullo de Ace. El rubio había estado preocupado de que le moreno intentara suicidarse de nuevo pero no había sucedido.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, Ace no iba a derramar su sangre en territorio extranjero. Marco obviamente había preguntado pero se había llevado un buen gesto grosero de parte del moreno.

El tronco calló al piso con un estruendoso rugido y los hachazos no esperaron, partiendo el enorme árbol en partes manejables, exactamente del tamaño que se necesitan para mantener una fogata viva.

No sería llamado inútil nunca. Tenía que "obedecer" para poder conseguir de regreso su libertad. Marco, como se supone que era el nombre del desagradable tipo, era alguien muy perspicaz y no era posible tenderle una emboscada ya que estaba permanentemente en alerta.

Si Ace quería proporcionarle la muerte, tendría que ser menos directo y más astuto de lo que estaba siendo ahora.

Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y siguió derribando arboles sin aflojar el ritmo. Sus pies dolían como el infierno, tenía sed y hambre, pero no se quejaría. No estaba en el palacio donde solo tenía que hablar y las doncellas correrían a traer lo que necesitaba.

No tenía sentido intentar romper las cadenas con el hacha. Ya lo había intentado y no había funcionado.

Unos pasos que se acercaban a él, llamaron su atención. Se detuvo inmediatamente y dio una vuelta, con una mirada que podría matar.

-e-hey- era ese hombre pelirrojo al que casi había logrado sacar fuera- aquí hay algo de comida y agua. Debes tener hambre.

La tenia, pero no lo demostraría.

Ignoro la llamada del hombre y siguió en su tarea, más y más árboles fueron cayendo a sus pies.

\- hey, no es necesario que cortes todo el bosque ya sabes ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

El hacha se clavó violentamente en su último tronco caído y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar saltar un poco. ¿Por qué en el mundo Marco le había dado un hacha al tipo peligroso y le había dicho que cortara leña? Su hermano mayor por lo general era el tipo razonable e inteligente de la aldea y no lo estaba demostrando ahora.

La única razón por la que él creía que no era atacado violentamente, era porque las cadenas si bien le dejaban mover con bastante soltura, sin duda darían problemas cuando tratara de pelear.

Dejando el hacha a un lado, comienza a apilar leña en grandes montículos, considerando que los quince árboles que derribo deben ser suficiente leña para algunos días.

\- oye… tus pies no se ven bien-

Satch está un poco preocupado por el chico, sus pies sin duda están lastimados de la caminata que tuvo hace casi una semana cuando llego a la aldea y no ha recibido un tratamiento adecuado. Marco obviamente trató de hacerlo pero fue echado a la mierda y creo que no lo ha intentado desde entonces porque está esperando que Ace comprenda lo mala decisión que fue rechazar las medicinas.

El hombre camina con el plato en una mano y con la que le queda libre trata de tocar el hombro del prisionero de su hermano. El movimiento es demasiado rápido pero Satch no había bajado la guardia y esquiva el puñetazo que probablemente le hubiera dejado algo más que un dolor de muelas.

- _aléjate de mi_

Satch retrocede un poco y deja el plato sobre uno de los troncos.

\- está bien pero come algo ¿sí?

Un gruñido es la única respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace ve como el tipo de pelo rojo se retira y apila la leña hasta terminar. El plato con sopa se ha enfriado hace mucho tiempo pero está bien. Lo toma con cuidado y se sienta sobre una roca comiéndolo de un bocado.

Luego pone la vasija en el suelo. Se arrastra un poco por las bases de los arboles cortadas hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba. Unas cuantas raíces curativas que machaca en una piedra hasta hacer un ungüento pastoso para sus pies.

Han estado doliendo bastante a pesar de que Marco le dio unas sandalias para que no anduviera descalzo.

Una hora después unos hombres vienen para custodiarlo hasta la casa de Marco donde conectan sus cadenas a la pared.

El bárbaro llega por la noche y por lo que Ace puede oír desde su pequeña celda, tuvo una exitosa cacería y la aldea celebra el botín. Al parecer encontraron un rebaño de renos.

Ignora la algarabía allá afuera y quita las vendas sucias, lavándolas en agua lo mejor que puede. Luego unta el ungüento que hizo en la tarde sobre las plantas de sus pies y lo extiende para que abarque todas las ampollas y laceraciones.

Arde un poco pero ayudará a sanar.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre y Marco entra, sonriente. En su hombro hay un enorme pernil de reno que es probablemente su parte del botín, toma unos cuantos troncos de leña y los arroja a la chimenea colgando la carne de un gancho.

Siente que camina en su dirección.

No levanta la mirada pero siente que se agacha a su nivel.

\- buen trabajo- dice- he traído algo de comida para ti.

\- vete al diablo.

\- tu lenguaje sigue siendo una dulzura, Ace.

Oh y como odia su nombre ser pronunciado por esos sucios labios de salvaje.

Un plato con carne, pan y sopa se pone frente a él y siente que se le hace agua la boca. No deja salir ni un poco de baba, simplemente ignorando su estómago hasta que el maldito traidor gruñe.

\- no es mi intención matarte de hambre - dice él un poco más seriamente – come.

Ace lo ignora para mirar las interesantes escaramuzas en la pared. De repente, una mano aprieta su barbilla y vuelve su cara bruscamente hasta quedar mirando a la cara de Marco.

El chico forcejea y sus manos son aprisionadas por la que el bárbaro tenia libre, ¡maldita la diferencia de fuerza!

\- ¿acaso no has aprendido tu lugar, su alteza? – La voz del hombre suena amenazante y es como si prometiera algo terrible-¿demasiado malo para su paladar exquisito?- burló- este no es tu castillo donde todo el mundo cumple tus caprichos ¿verdad?

-¡suéltame, maldito! ¿Por qué no acabas de una vez con esto? ¡Puedes irte al infierno, tú y toda tu familia de mierda!

Uh, uh.

Grave error.

Una mano presiona en su garganta y lo levanta del piso, su paso de aire se corta y su cara comienza a ponerse roja por el esfuerzo. El bárbaro le mira con furia.

\- _nunca… nunca hables así de mi familia._

\- p-púdrete.

Ace no va a disculparse, no le importa si el otro lo mata. Total, será mejor que todo termine ahora. Incluso si se muere el seguirá siendo un maldito salvaje.

La mano lo suelta y su cuerpo absorbe el aire avariciosamente, tosiendo con brusquedad. Marco lo mira sin nada de culpa y de nuevo pone el plato de comida frente a él hablando con más firmeza.

\- _tienes_ que comer. Mañana te hará falta la energía.

El moreno realmente quiere matarlo. Si fuera posible, torturándolo antes de la muerte.

Ace agarra el pan con fuerza y lo mete a su boca con prisa, masticando furiosamente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Marco, desafiante. Cada bocado es una frenta y el bárbaro lo sabe. Aun así, su mano se mueve hacia la cara del esclavo, pero el moreno no cierra los ojos, si va a golpearlo, quiere verlo y hacerle saber que no será suficiente para amedrentarlo.

Se sorprende un poco cuando la mano se posa suavemente en su mejilla sin dañarlo y el pulgar calloso del hombre recorre su labio inferior. Debe verse horrible, con la boca llena de pan y una mirada que podría matar un oso. Marco lo mira casi fascinado y así como así…

Se levanta, le da la espalda y sale de la casa.

Ace se queda confundido, masticando el pan con cara de no saber absolutamente nada, pero finalmente manda al diablo a su captor y se come el resto de las cosas con ansias, ahora que no se le está observando.


End file.
